


Naruto: The Neglected Hero

by ArataAtlus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArataAtlus/pseuds/ArataAtlus
Summary: Naruto simply wanted a family, but got much worse
Kudos: 10





	1. Eyes of Destruction

I don’t own Naruto, if I did it would suck, hope you enjoy this though!

“Talking”

**“Bijuu Speaking”**

“ **Jutsu/Ability** ”

_“Flashback”_

  
  


Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, a boy with spiky black hair, vibrant-sky blue eyes, and tanned skin, he was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and older brother to Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki(5 ½), Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki(5) Narumi Namikaze-Uzumaki(4 ½) and Naomi Namikaze-Uzumaki(5) a big family that had the highest of respect in Konohagakure, or better yet known as The Village Hidden in The Leaf. Naruto was sitting on the swing in the Namikaze Estate.

He had a plain boring stare, he was watching his parents train his siblings, teaching them the basics of chakra before they begin entering the academy, Naruto was excluded due to something that had to deal with his siblings needing to be trained so they can control something.

Naruto attempted to ask each and every time he could to train with them but as each and every time Naruto asked his smile would go away each and every time, so he just decided to give up and watch them, after every session they had, Naruto would go into his room and practice on his own, although it was difficult he managed to find a perfect position to hear them, so he memorized each and every word they said in order to practice.

Today Minato and Kushina was teaching them their elemental affinity, to see what element they had in order to train them in those fields, since Minato was wind, fire, and lightning and Kushina was water and wind it was a higher percentage for them to get wind rather than any other element, Menma was the first to go, he smiled brightly, Menma had black hair like Naruto but with red tips, he had red eyes as well and sharp canine-like teeth, he grabbed the paper and focused his chakra into it, it took a while before the paper cut in half and caught fire, Minato cheered in happiness.

“Congrats Menma, you took after me and managed to get fire!” Minato fist-bumped his son as they both chuckled.

Kushina gave Mito a paper, Mito had red straight hair like her mother and teal eyes, Mito focused her chakra into the paper, at first it split in half and got wet, Kushina eyes lit up in happiness as she hugged her daughter and applaud her, Minato simply smiled and looked at Naomi as he gave her a paper as well. Naomi had spiky blonde hair that was put into two ponytails, she had Minato eyes, she looked like a carbon copy of him, Naomi grabbed the paper excitedly as she focused her chakra into it, the paper wrinkled and became wet, this made Kushina and Minato both shock and look at each other.

Menma scoffed and looked away as Narumi and Mito yelled excitedly, Minato and Kushina both hugged as they congratulated her.

Naruto looked and was begging himself to not ask cause he knew the answer would be no, but he couldn’t resist, Naruto hopped off the swingset and made his way towards them, Kushina was first to notice, “Yes Naru sweetie?” Kushina bent down to his eye level, “C-can I try to see what mines is too so that I can at least know what I’m working with,” Naruto managed out, Kushina shrugged and took out another paper, “Here, focus your chakra into this paper, you know how to do that right?” 

Naruto nodded and began to pour his chakra into the paper, he closed his eyes in hopes he would get something good out of it, Naruto felt the paper split in two, crumble and burn itself, he opened his eyes and stared at his parents to see if they would be proud.

Menma growled lowly, “How the hell do you have 3 elements! Are you trying to impress us or something _demon_!” Menma stomped towards Naruto in anger as Naruto stared to in shock.

“I-i-i d-didn’t t-think!” Naruto clutched his eyes close and curled himself onto the ground in hopes of protecting himself from the beating Menma was going to cause him, Menma kicked Naruto’s back in anger as Kushina picked Menma up and stared down at Naruto who was whimpering, “Naru, get up.” Kushina said coldly.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly to stare up at his mother, “Go into your room and don’t come out until dinner,” Naruto sniffled as he glanced around at everyone, he stood up and kept his head down as he walked into the house, he made his way into his room, lock the door and sat on his bed.

He sighed as tears began to swell in his eyes, he clutched them tightly as they started burning, he didn’t want to cry, they didn’t deserve his tears, but it hurt so much, why couldn’t he had been family like they were, enjoying breakfast together, going out on picnics, eating ramen, sharing stories while eating snacks! Why couldn’t he enjoy those things too! Naruto tears flowed out of his eyes and his eyes burned even more aggressively. It made his head begin to ache painfully, he crawled himself underneath the covers and broke down and cried himself to sleep.

The sound of water dripping made Naruto open his eyes, he was inside some sort of sewer system, the area looked gross but there wasn’t a particular foul smell, **“Come to me** , **”** a deep voice echoed throughout the halls, Naruto was now starting to panic, not only did he had no idea where he was but he didn’t know if he could even call out for help.

He walked down the halls as the voice every now and then told him to keep coming closer, he soon arrived at the entrance way, as he turned to the opening he saw red bars that had a small tag on it, the room he was in was quite spacious, almost like it was holding something huge.

**“So my jailer decides to pay me a visit, or shall I say I wanted to receive this visit,”** Naruto eyes made its way up to the red beaming eyes that looked down upon him.

The Great Kyuubi, the monster that brought death and destruction upon the families of the citizens of Konoha and even cost the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi, it all made sense to Naruto at this point, or did it? Naruto didn’t understand the possibilities but maybe he can try, from what he knows from that one experience with Menma getting angry at him, the Kyuubi resides within his brother, so what is the Kyubi doing inside him too?

**“Perhaps you are smarter than I would’ve imagined.”**

Naruto stared up, “Oh, you could hear me think to myself, is it only in here you can hear it, or even when I am conscious out there?”

The fox didn’t answer Naruto’s question, so he just ignored like he ever asked, “I still don’t understand, aren’t you inside of my brother and sister? Is there something that happened that made you be within me too?” Naruto pestered the fox.

**"I am made of nothing but chakra, your** **father** **sealed the sinister and evil chakra within you, Yin, while the good and hope within your other two siblings, the Yang."**

"Oh, that makes more sense, so that must mean the reason why everyone in the village dislikes me is because I have the evil or as you said sinister side while they have the good one," Naruto let out a sigh as he kept looking at the giant fox, “Well, I don’t think I have anymore questions for you, I suppose I should go....” Naruto paused his sentence, “Actually how am I supposed to leave?”

Before Naruto could get an answer he was brought back into reality somehow, it was early in the morning, the sun was soon going to rise up in a few more minutes, perhaps Naruto could begin trying to train himself more or teach himself since his parents wouldn’t.

With this new resolve he got out of bed and made his way downstairs, Naruto’s room was very shabby unlike his siblings, he simply had a bed, a nightstand and a lamp, thought it was very tidy since Naruto cleaned a lot, he hid some scrolls under his bed, since his family doesn’t go in there they would never find out, as Naruto reached downstairs his father was already up getting the day started, he possibly had some work to do as Hokage, Minato actually made Naruto hate Kages, in fact he wanted nothing to do with them, he rathered become an anbu or a rogue ninja, or even just a regular shinobi.

Minato noticed Naruto but didn’t say anything, this made Minato think about if he ever said anything to Naruto before, the thought quickly left his head as it was unimportant.

Naruto grabbed an apple and made his way out the door, he could still remember the burning sensation in his eyes the other day, when he kept thinking about it he felt it again, he grabbed on his head and knelt down on the ground as he tried easing the pain, but it wasn’t going away, Naruto quickly ran to the nearest water spot he could think of, which was a river in the training field.

As Naruto got to the river he uncovered his face and got a glimpse at his reflection, his blue eyes were replaced with red ones, Naruto could feel the sensation disappear but the eyes were still there, he could see better now, he noticed the little fish that swam in the water, he jerked his head up to see the bird flying away, he could tell every aspect of the way it flapped its wings, the bird then flew normally as Naruto felt the eyes go away, he looked at his reflection again and seen his eyes was blue again.

Naruto got up and decided to think about this, but then something clicked in his head, the only people with red eyes were Uchiha’s, but he wasn’t one? 

Naruto went back to his house and into his father’s study/library, Minato’s area was huge, it had many books and artifacts, Naruto remembered Kushina’s friend Mikoto calling the red eyes, Sharingan’s.

So he looked for a book under that title or even Uchiha related, luckily he found what he was looking for, a book about Dojustu’s, he looked at the Table of Content and found the page Sharingan was at, so he flipped to that page number.

“Sharingan,” Naruto sounded out as he looked at the first page of it, the first tomoe allowed for the copying of abilities, analyzation and perception, Naruto grabbed a mirror and channeled chakra into his eyes, he seen his blue eyes turn red, on his left he had a one tomoe while on the right there was 2 tomoe’s, Naruto turned to the next page that revealed information about the second tomoe, this was the Tomoe of Perception, Naruto continued to read until he had read enough about the eyes, he went all the way to Rinnegan which was said to be the eyes of some sort of upper being, maybe Naruto can train enough to get those, he favorite out of all was the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Nartuo decided to mesmerize some other things while he is in here, like taijutsu styles and ninjutsu for his element, as he did he exited his father’s study and bumped into Menma, who glared at him, but noticed where he came out of, “Why were you in dads study?” Naruto just stared at the other, “I have to study somehow, unless you want me to be as dumb as you?” Naruto brushed past him but Menma was livid, he grabbed onto Naruto’s back collar and tossed him into the wall, which caused a painting above Naruto to come slamming down on the top of his head, causing Naruto to knock out.

Again Naruto awoke in front of the Kyuubi who stared down at him, Naruto sighed and laid down in the water, “I guess I should’ve known something like that would happen, Menma would probably blame it on me being clumsy,” Naruto sat up and brought his knees close to his chest, the Kyuubi simply stared at him with a sigh and proceeded to close his eyes.

“Kyuubi, how did you ever get sealed in me? What happened on that night?” Naruto asked as he looked at the beast in its now opened eyes, the fox grunted and opened its mouth so explain while Naruto sat and listened.

Naruto had woken back in the real world after Kyuubi's conversation, he was laid in bed with bandages wrapped around his head, Naruto made his way outside again and decided to actually go and train without any other forms of interruptions.

  
  
  


Like always walking around the village wasn’t anything too easy, the villagers' common glares and comments made Naruto’s trip a bit more annoying and sad, now that he realized why they hated him he couldn’t really ask for any forms of forgiveness, even if forgiveness was accepted, who exactly would accept it? So he just left it at that and entered the training area, Naruto grabbed a scroll in his pocket and unsealed the shurikens and kunais that were sealed inside, “I’ll do a trial with and without Sharingan just to see where I’m at.

Naruto practiced until it was sundown, he was completely worn out, his legs felt so wobbly and his arms felt like they were going to fall off at any second, he had his hands on his knees while catching his breath, he mesmerized everything he had to work on tomorrow until he at least got it under control. Naruto gathered the rest of his energy to grab the kunais and shurikens scattered across the field, his energy was nearly done by the time he grabbed the last one, he collapsed as his eyelids closed completely.

When Naruto woke up he was on the couch in his family's home, Kushina and Minato was cooking what seemed to be dinner, Naruto sat up on the couch and made his way into the kitchen to get water.

“Oh you’re up,” Kushina pointed out, “One of the Anbu brought you home, what were you doing out so late?”

Why was she being nice to him, any other time she would’ve ignored him, perhaps he should give her a taste of her own medicine, Naruto turned towards her with an annoyed look, “Why should you care what I am doing? Surely you haven’t come to your senses and realized I was your child? Or perhaps you wanted to see if I was able to be Menma’s punching bag? Regardless I don’t want to waste my time telling you my location.” Naruto grabbed his water and made his way upstairs to his room ignoring Kushina and Minato’s shock faces, Mito stood up and made her way towards Naruto who had turned around towards her and looked down on her from the step he was on, Mito reeled her fist back and punched Naruto in the face, knocking him through his door, she then stomped up the stairs and entered his room and began to violently beat on him.

Naruto cried out in agony as he could feel his already hurt body become even more hurt, his nose was bleeding and his eyes and lips were beginning to swell, Mito’s hands were covered in his blood, “Don’t you ever talk to Kaa-san like that ever again! She didn’t even have to waste her energy on an ungrateful piece of shit like you! You’re more disgusting than Ero-sennin! The fact that you thought you could get away with something like that is beyond me!” Mito screeched, she gave Naruto one last kick in the stomach which sent him rolling into the wall in his room, Mito was going to give him another taste of his own medicine until Minato stepped in and held his arms out in front of her, “Tou-san?” the red head questioned, Minato kneeled down at Naruto in disappointment, “Naruto I have no idea why you would talk to your mother that way, did you sit and wait around 9 months and while also holding a beast that wreck the death and destruction of Konoha and its citizens, no, your mother is someone who has high spirits and for you to talk to her like that makes you ungrateful.”

Were they seriously blaming him for all that, is that seriously what they thought? Looking into Minato’s eyes Naruto could see himself, Naruto closed his eyes and shutted them tightly, trying to stop the tears from flowing out his eyes, he opened them and glared at Minato and the rest of the Hokage family, “Get out of my room…” Naruto said quietly, “What was that?” Minato asked as he put his hands on his ears, Naruto stood up all the way with a new burst of energy, “I said get out!” Naruto’s tears flowed down his face, “I… I hate all of you! None of you cared about me as a child, you wouldn’t even let your own son train with your other children! And you dare try to lecture me about being ungrateful! I’m Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! Your son,” He looked at Minato and Kushina in the eye and turned to his siblings, “Your older brother!” He than looked at all of them, “Your fucking family! I never want to do anything with you, once the Academy start you won’t have to worry about me anymore!” Naruto sprinted past them and ran outside the house running as fast as his little feet could carry him, his heart ached from all the yelling, training and now heartbreak he faced all in one day.

He tripped on a rock and face planted into the dirt beneath him, he screamed into the sand which luckily came out muffled, he lifted himself up and walked to whatever nearby rest area he could find, which was luckily a alleyway, he made sure he was deep inside before laying himself on the ground and letting the drowsiness take him away.

The Anbu that had dropped Naruto off home was surprised to see him lying against the wall in the alleyway, simply enough the anbu picked the boy up and made his way to his own house.

Naruto awoke the next morning hearing voices next to him while he woke up, “What were you thinking bringing him here?” A man questioned sternly, “To be honest I kinda see potential in this kid, can we keep him?” Another voice pleaded, this time more upbeat than the other one, “You can’t treat him like a pet Shisui,” The man from before said while releasing a sigh, Naruto now widely awake and sitting up looked at his surroundings, he was in some sort of room that was nothing like his own, in fact it was far more fashioned than his, he than look at the pair of 3 men in front of him, the older men noticed Naruto was awake and pointed it out to the other two.

“Hey Naruto! I’m Shisui Uchiha,” Shisuipointed towards the other, “This right here is Itachi, he is also an Uchiha,” he then back-tracked himself, “Everyone here is an Uchiha, cause this is the Uchiha Clan Compound, and that guy right there is Fugaku.” Shisui smiled at Naruto and walked backwards a bit and stood next to Itachi and Fugaku.

“My son Itachi found you sleeping beside a wall, you’re father is Minato Namikaze right? You being out there must mean something must’ve happened, did you get into an argument?” Fugaku sounded very genuine when asking Naruto this, but the thing was, could Naruto trust them? He trusted his family and looked where that got him, but maybe the Uchiha could be different, Naruto glanced up at Fugaku with a unsure face, Fugaku noticed this and cleared his voice, “Excuse me for my rudeness, whenever you feel comfortable,” Fugaku guided the two others out the room and slid the door closed.

Naruto laid back down and closed his eyes again.

The sudden urge to use the bathroom woke him up as he got up off the bed and went to the door, he slid the door open and looked around, he didn’t know where the bathroom was and figured someone might be around and luckily for him someone was, Shisui walked around the corner and spotted Naruto and gave him a smile.

“S-shisui-san, I was wondering where the bathroom was,” Naruto looked up at the taller one as he picked Naruto up and carried him to his designated area, “It feels so cool to have a little brother,” Shisui smiled to himself but Naruto could only stare at the other, he was already signifying their relationship, “S-so I can call you Big Brother Shisui?” Naruto felt a blush come upon his face.

“Of course, then I can train you and you can take down Itachi’s brother Sasuke, I’m sure you two are the same age, but if you’re not into fighting that’s fine, babying you would also be cool, or if you feel like doing neither and decide to have a crush on me, I would probably have to wait till you turn a decent enough age,” Shisui chuckled to himself as the blush on Naruto’s face redden, at this point he was matching Kushina’s hair color.

Shisui dropped Naruto off at the bathroom as the little one ran in and shut the door behind him, “I’ll be out here if you need me!” Shisui yelled through the door.

Naruto sighed to himself, perhaps he can take Shisui up on his training offer and actually grow strong enough to beat the Hokage and his wife family, thinking about all this made Naruto accidentally activate his sharingan without his consent, so as he finished doing his business and meet Shisui outside once the two eyes locked Shisui face turned from black to full on shock, “Naruo! You have the sharingan!” Shisui yelled but not loud so everyone could hear, Naruto cursed himself, forgetting that he had to make sure nobody could see it.

But another thought ran through Naruto’s head, he quickly grabbed Shisui's hand and glared at the taller one with his sharingan activated, “You promise me you can only tell Fugaku-san and the inner circle Uchiha about my eyes, nobody else can! I hid these eyes from my family in hopes I could make them strong enough so I can burn them to the ground and make them regret disowning me,” Naruto grip on Shisui tighten a bit, but the boy got it, “Of course Naruto, but this means that option 2 is out the answer, you now have no choice but to train those eyes of yours,” Shisui said as the Naruto nodded and his sharingan deactivated, “Now come on, let’s go find Fugaku!” Shisui picked Naruto up again and headed in the direction of the older man.

Fugaku wasn’t shocked to say the least, but it did make him chuckle a bit when Shisui was explaining the whole situation, “Nartuo, since you seem to have the Sharingan you’re allowed to live within the compound, Shisui will be your sensei for the time being, but first let’s run through some trials,” Fugaku stood up and guided the two to the lake, “This is where most of us come to test out the Uchiha famous jutsu known as the Fireball jutsu, have you ever seen one before Naruto?” 

Naruto shocked his head.

“Good this will be a great experience for you,” Fugaku said as he turned towards the river and ran through some hand signs, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” he said as he huffed in some air and expelled a grand-sized ball of fire, Naruto eyes watched in amazed, the size was that of a house, he never seen anything like it before, Fugaku proceeded to stop his jutsu and turned towards Naruto, “Now, let’s see if you can also do it, just for starters of course, do you remember the hand signs I did?” The older one asked as Naruto nodded.

Naruto walked towards the river as he concentrated, he then ran through the signs, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” he said as he expelled a miniature sized fireball(the size of his fist, Naruto immediately stop his jutsu and blushed in embarrassment, he then turned to Fugaku and Shisui who were holding in their laughter, Naruto turned away and did the hand signs again, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” he shouted, this time the flames came out the size of his head, he then turned back to the two who had a little more serious faces, “Naruto you have a massive chakra pool, kids around your age wouldn’t be able to go twice while doing that jutsu, perhaps you should try using more chakra when you do it to see how big the size can be,” Shisui said as Naruto just nodded, he then went through the signs again, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” The flames were bigger than before, they were the size twice the size of a regular fireball, Naruto stopped his jutsu as he felt his head get dizzy, but luckily he held his ground so he doesn’t fall, “Alright, that was nice, but when in the middle of battle we don’t want to use all of our chakra, so let’s continue training to see if you can do it with less chakra but more fireball.”

It was nighttime around the time Naruto was tired out, he managed to increase the size of his fireball without using a lot of chakra, but due to the amount of times he was doing it the effects slowly reeling in overtime.

Unknown to Naruto someone was also watching with Shisui and his father, when Naruto turned around he would’ve screamed but he was too tired, so he just pointed towards the man he recognized as Itachi, “Oh, yeah Itachi came to watch when you was busy doing your fire ball, he actually came around evening time,” Shisui explained as he made his way towards Naruto.

“Naruto, you’re quite strong, have you met Sasuke yet?” Itachi guided someone from behind him, “Sasuke introduced yourself,” Itachi said.

Itachi looked up at his brother and then at Naruto, “H-hi, I’m Sasuke Uchiha, are you Shisui little brother?”

Naruto glanced at Shisui who just smiled innocently and then back at Sasuke, “I am, it’s nice to meet you Sasuke, I hope we can become great friends!” Naruto gave Sasuke the best smile he could while holding his fist out, Sasuke smiled and fist bumped Naruto, “Yeah!”

**1 Month Later**

Naruto and Sasuke had become great friends since their first introduction, they both actually shared a room too, Shisui and Itachi trained the two of them at the same time and let them spar and work together.

Naruto’s sharingan was a 2 tomoe in the left while there was 3 in the right, he never noticed until he realized the day Mito had beaten him and the anger he felt awakened it.

The academy had started and Naruto was more than excited, he had woken up at 6 am just to get ready, he decided to wear a ‘kill me please orange jumpsuit, he had a pair of goggles on his head that he found when searching the compound, they looked pretty cool, he’ll replace them once he gets his headband.

Sasuke had gotten up with Naruto and proceeded to follow the boy to the academy as the two talked about techniques and jutsu’s, when they arrived they walked into the classroom and went to one of the upper rows.

“First day looks promising,” Naruto said while looking at the door, “Yeah, but remember what Shisui had said about yourself.”

Naruto didn’t forget, but it was going to be a hellish year.

**Flashback no jutsu!**

_Shisui was sitting at the table with Naruto, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke, the family was having dinner 1 week before the Academy began._

_“Naruto,” his older brother called out, Naruto looked at him with food stuffed in his mouth, “The teams for the academy are based off of certain skills, they organize a team based on power, since you and Sasuke are powerful you’ll most likely be on separate teams, so you’ll have to hide your power and act like a deadlast,” Naruto could’ve said he seen this coming but he didn’t, he turned to Sasuke who seemed fine with the ideal._

_“You’re going to also have to go as your surname, Naruto Uzumaki, not only would it be an embarrassment for your family but they’ll also try to find some sort of way of having you fail, now since Minato is not only your father but the Hokage it can also be possible for him to have his children in a team with yours and one other person, making you the largest team, that means you’ll have two senseis, most likely Kakashi Hatake, since he wields the Sharingan and Kushina Uzumaki since her children and you are in a team, so form a bond with someone you feel would be smartest in the class and convert them to follow our rules,”_

_Naruto simply kept staring into his brother’s eyes, wondering what the future had planned for them._

**Kai!**

The class filled up as Naruto took a deep breath in and released, he had no choice but to act this way for the sake of his goal, a girl with pink haired had walked in and glanced around the room, noticing that most of the seats were filled, she then spotted Sasuke’s and Naruto’s and made her way up, “Excuse me?”

The two boys looked at her, “Is this seat taken?” she said quietly, the two boys shocked their heads and scooted over a bit to give her some space to sit, she sat down with a smile and turned to them, “My name is Sakura Haruno,” she extended her hands for them to shake, Sasuke went for, “Sasuke Uchiha,” he shook her hand and leaned back so Naruto could introduce himself, “Naruto Uzumaki,” he shook her hand and gave her a soft smile.

A man walked into the class he had a cut on his nose, “Alright class I am your instructor Iruka but you can call me Iruka-sensei,” Iruka said with a smile on his face, “Let’s begin with the basics and hopefully work our way through a good year.”

Naruto already knew most of this stuff since he used to live in the Namikaze estate and read Minato’s books about history and everything.

As Naruto was deep into thought his thoughts was interrupted by the door slamming open and revealing a redhead, a blonde and black hair, followed by the Hokage and his wife, “Sorry for interrupting your learning Iruka, the littles ones were a bit slow this morning,” Minato bowed which made Iruke chuckled, “It’s fine Hokage-sama, your children could sit up there at the top row,” Iruka pointed out there seats, thankfully to Naruto it wasn’t by him.

Minato turned to the class and gave them his famous smile as all the girls starting fangirling, Kushina did the same and the boys excluding a certain few also went to fangirling(or boying, idk)

The two left and their waste of sperms went up to their seats and sat down.

Iruke went back to teaching but Naruto was already fast asleep.

“N…..”

Naruto was in a dream about training for some reason, “N...to….” He whipped his head around to see his parents standing there holding their arms out but they had no eyes, just a mouth with teeth.

“NARUTO!” The two jumpscared him out of the dream he was in.

Naruto’s head jolted up as Iruka glared at him, he pointed to the board, “Naruto, pay attention in my class.”

Naruto so badly wanted to act out of character but he didn’t want to lose his act, so with the dignity he grew over the month since he was living with the Uchiha he said out loud, “But it’s so boring Iruka-sensei! I'd rather learn about how ramen was made!” Naruto could see Sasuke internally cringed but tried not to let it out on the inside, and everyone else just laughed at Naruto.

“Naruto you will meet me after class so I can personally quiz you on today’s lesson, this is a very rough start for a first day.” Iruka turned back to the board and continued where he'd left off.

Naruto slumped back in his seat and put the collar of his jumpsuit over his nose to hide the blush that was forming from embarrassment, Sakura just stared at Naruto and started writing down her notes.

The end of the day came by slowly as Naruto just decided to pay attention in class and write notes/scribble in his notebook, as Iruka dismissed everyone Sakura stopped Naruto and Sasuke before they could walk out in hopes of talking to them.

The group stood in a circle while Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura, “You two were pretty fun to sit by, I hope we can become great friends,” she pointed her attention towards Naruto, “Here Naruto, I noticed that you didn’t pay attention much since you were mostly scribbling instead of taking note so just lend me it back tomorrow in class, I already mesmerized most of it during lunch,” Sakura turned away from the two and started walking away, she waved them goodbye as she headed towards her home.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke with a small smile, “I think we found our teammate,” Naruto said to which Sasuke nodded in agreement, but before they could turn away and go home Naruto was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

“Aniki?” 

Naruto turned around to see Naomi Uzumaki, his younger sister Naomi, her eyes stared into Naruto’s who closed his and yanked his hand away, “Sasuke let’s go.” Naruto said coldly, Naruto turned around and began to walk away but another hand grabbed his wrist, this time Naruto whipped around and punched the person who grabbed his hand, and it was none other than Mito Uzumaki.

She glared at Naruto, “You piece of shit! Come the hell home! Mom and dad ar-,” Naruto glared at her even more, “ **Mom** and **dad** don’t care about shit! You all made the choice to get rid of me and that’s what I’m doing, getting rid of myself before you could ever do it yourself, don’t talk to me like you didn’t used me as a punching bag,” Naruto walked away as Sasuke followed leaving the two girls to watch them go.

Naruto immediately went to train, he no longer wanted to make them regret disowning him, he wanted them to beg and suffer for him to come back into their lives, even if it means killing them. Naruto ran through the hand signs of the fireball jutsu, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” He inhaled some air and exhaled a massive fireball the size of a house, his flames continued to grow as he exhalled, he didn’t want to feel rage when fighting but he wanted to have fun when doing it.

As Naruto cancelled the jutsu he didn’t feel his chakra deplete as much as before, he whipped his head around when hearing a clap, only to reveal his brother Shisui, “Congrats Naruto-kun, you managed to perform an outstanding fireball, I think it's time me and you spar to see if you can keep that same energy.” 

Naruto and Shisui stood in front of each other, Fugaku, Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto watched from afar.

Naruto decided to make the first move, he ran towards Shisui and ran through some signs, as he inhaled he didn’t immediately exhalle which made Shisui widen his eyes a bit, the older boy took out his sword a some shurikens and threw them at Naruto, Naruto dodged them with ease, he was more surprised at himself since he didn’t activate his sharingan.

Naruto took out twelve shurikens and threw them at his older brother, as soon as the shurikens launched Naruto activated his jutsu, “ **Fire Style:Shuriken Jutsu!** ” he exhalled the flames as they lit the shurikens on fire and aimed at Shisui, Naruto then quickly jumped up into the air and ran through another bunch of signs, " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” at Shisui, Shisui smiled at this, Naruto was trying to trap him in between two fire techniques but he could always go to the left or right or even clash the two jutsu’s.

As the two fireballs Naruto shot exploded he seen that Shisui wasn’t there, Naruto turned around immediately to notice Shisui was coming from behind him while he was in there air, Shisui was surprised to say the least, he didn’t expect for the boy to notice or even remember.

Shisui ran through some hand signs, he took his sword and sliced it at Naruto who took out a kunai and collided their weapons. Once they touched the ground Naruto started engaging Shisui in a taijutsu battle, but obviously it was very one sided since the size and skill difference so Naruto decided to go with another plan, Naruto ran through some different signs this time, this intrigued Shisui as he never seen Naruto do them, “ **Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!** ” Naruto created 3 dragons out of the flames as they flew their way towards Shisui.

The first one dove head first into Shisui who jumped out the way and caused the dragon to destroy itself, the second one tried attacking Shisui mid-air but got destroyed by Shisui sword, as for the last one it swirled towards him, Shisui decided to finish this, he activated his sharingan and dodged the dragon and made his way towards Naruto, “ **Uchiha Style: Dance of The Sun Halo!** ” with his sword Shisui slashed at Naruto who could only stare in horror, Naruto quickly activated his sharingan and dodged the flames, he ran through another series of hand signs, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” Naruto expelled the flames but he was finished just yet, he shot out two more in quick efficiency and proceeded to run, Shisui teleported in front of Naruto which his Magekyou Sharingan activated a genjutsu that made the younger one immediately fall asleep.

Shisui picked up Naruto and smiled, “You did great, but you could do better next time.”

**7 Years Later**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura friendship expanded throughout the years, Sakura liked them just as much too, she even went over to their compound to train together, they figured Sakura had inhumane strength that one time she sent Shisui through the academy building from the compound.

Sasuke awaken his Sharingan around 7 years old, Naruto forgot most of the details about it though, had something to do with Itachi and him doing a mission and him thinking Itachi was dead.

Naruto on the other hand finally managed to control his chakra better and even mastered the fireball along with his dragon flame jutsu.

So the group was simply discussing at the academy about whatever came to mind, of course they let Sakura in on the whole ordeal after 2 months of friendship since they felt like they could trust her enough and she complied and began to act like a fangirl of sasuke’s as well as a brainy, she also made a friend with Ino Yamanaka, both of them bickered everyday about having Sasuke, while it did make Sakura cringe everyday and apologize to Sasuke and Naruto for her brashness, the two just laugh and accepted it.

Iruka walked into the class, “Alright everyone, we are going to be taking the genin exams soon, this will allow you all to be certified in being chosen for teams and determining where you stand, you will need to perform a clone and transformation, you all will have a month to prepare, any questions or concerns?”

Naruto decided this will be a perfect time to ease everyone’s tensions he turned towards Sakura with a smile, “Don’t worry Sakura-chan I’ll be there to accompany you” he said with a smile, Sakura glared at him, “I don’t need a baka like you to accompany me! I have Sasuke-kun,” she blushed at the other boy who simply looked the other way, “No way Billboard Brow! Sasuke-kun is mine!” Ino yelled out but was immediately shut back down by Iruka telling the both of them to be quiet.

Time flew by fast and the group was already at lunch, they decided to go to the rooftop in hope of a quiet environment, “So, during the genin exams we shouldn’t show our capabilities, we still have to stick in character, though this is going to be hard for me since I technically never had proper training, I hope I can find something to help me before the end of the day,” Naruto explained with a sigh at the end.

Sakura nodded, “I also never had any real training for them, Sasuke is lucky, he doesn’t really have anything other than the training people expect him to have.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll manage, we’re the best team to be honest,” Naruto smiled at them and they smiled back at him, Naruto sure did know how to make someone feel at home.

Around the time the Academy was closing and everyone was leaving, Naruto had forgotten his notebook so he told Sakura and Sasuke to keep going.

As he walked into the classroom he saw a figure standing in the hallway, “Uzumaki Naruto, you demon brat,” Mizuki, their second teacher stood there with his arms crossed, “Let’s make a deal, you give me a forbidden scroll from your father’s library and I will give you a pass in this class no matter if you fail,” Mizuki said as Naruto stood there, he didn’t want to go back to the Namikaze office but perhaps he could possibly learn something from this, “But if you don’t decide to do this, let’s just say I’ll make your life a living hell.”

Naruto didn’t have to hesitate to say yes, so he ran to the Namikaze Estate, luckily he could sense that nobody was inside, they probably went to get ramen or something, Naruto went into Minato’s study area and grabbed a scroll, he read the name of it, “Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu?” Naruto turned on his sharingan to remember the hand signs for it, he then made a copy of the scroll and put the original back.

Before Naruto left he went into his room and grabbed the scrolls he hid underneath his bed. Luckily nobody even came in his room, he could tell by the amount of dust that had been collecting itself.

Naruto felt kinda hurt but then again he should’ve expected them to be like this, so as he jumped out the window of the Estate and made his way to where Mizuki said to be, he came up with a plan to defeat Mizuki before he could escape.

Once Naruto arrived he saw Mizuki standing there, “Wow,” he took the scroll from Naruto, “You fucking idiot you actually think I’ll pass a demon like you!” Naruto was taken back a bit at what Mizuki said.

“We had a deal!” He cried out but that only made the older man laugh even harder.

“I ain’t promise shit! You fucking dumb demon, maybe you should’ve died when the Kyuubi slain the Sandaime, you ever wonder why nobody likes you, its because you have that fucking giant ass fox sealed inside of your dumbass. Who the fuck would want to take care of a gross, unitellegant piece of shit like you! Your family was better off getting rid of you!” Mizuki reeled his head back in laughter at his choice of words, he was laughing very psychotically.

Naruto felt enraged, he felt sickened beyond belief, he knew he was hated for the fox being sealed inside of him, but to make him seem like scum, he couldn’t, Mizuki needed to pay.

Naruto activated his Sharingan and called out a new jutsu, “ **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** ” Naruto cried out as 100 of him surrounded the area Mizuki was at, all the Naruto’s jumped into the air, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” and “ **Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!** ” The scorching flames got closer to Mizuki as the light blinded his eyes, he screamed in terror as he was exploded/burnt.

Naruto limped against a tree and fell asleep, letting the chakra exhaustion take over.

  
  
  
  



	2. A Turn For The Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes through more shit in less than a month

Iruka had found Naruo slumped against the tree along with Mizuki half burnt body, the man's clothes were still on fire a bit and the right side of his clothes was completely off, Iruke picked up Naruto and an anbu that had followed picked up Mizuki.

Iruka had brought Naruto to the academy nurses office and laid him on a bed as he left the room he was met by Sakura and Sasuke, “Where’s the dobe?” Sasuke asked as he moved his head to see behind Iruka. Iruka was a bit confused now, “Wait, don’t you two hate Naruto? Why do you care?” Iruka pointed out as Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other for a bit and than at Iruka, “It’s a complicated story but Naruto is our friend, regardless of how he acts in class, plus I got to take him home with me,” Sasuke said as he walked past Iruka and to the orange-idiot.

Iruka just watched the pair look at the boy and then talked amongst themselves, “Well, you guys can stay here if you want, we have some blankets and you can just sit on the other beds here. Sakura nodded while Sasuke did his signature ‘hn’ . Iruka took that as a yes and made his way to grab them some blankets.

“I hope Naruto explains this when he wakes up, I knew that idiot should’ve just let up to follow him instead of going on his own,” Sakura said, “I mean it was so obvious that Mizuki was going to pull something like this.” She finished her small rant as Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, “Indeed, Mizuki subtle hints towards Naruto was getting annoying, I do wonder how Naruto defeated him though, it seem sorta cool when we was heading that way,” Sakura nodded in agreement to what Sasuke said.

“Well, I am pretty tired, so I’m sure he’ll tell us tomorrow, goodnight Sasuke,” the pink-haired girl said as she grabbed the blankets from Iruka as he walked through the door entrance, “Thanks Iruka-sensei! Goodnight,” Sakura turned the other way and tossed Sasuke a blanket as she laid herself in bed.

“Goodnight Sakura, and you too Iruka,” Sasuke replied and also laid down.

Iruka smiled to himself as he closed the nurse office doors and made his way outside the Academy, “Iruka, the Hokage called for you,” an Anbu called out while standing on top of a tree, Iruka nodded and shunshined into the Hokage office.

“You called for me?” Iruka asked while standing in front of Minato, “Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me of Uzumaki Naruto’s performance within the academy,” Minato answered, his hands folded together while covering his chin, “Well sir, Naruto isn’t doing very well actually, he’s known as a dead-last amongst his peers, he constantly falls asleep too, he never takes things serious either though, but he has a lot of potential to never give up, I do give him that.” Iruka finished.

Minato simply nodded, “And my kids?” 

“You’re actually take top of the class, of course behind Sasuke Uchiha though, he’s our top student, in 5th would be Sakura Haruno, though her combat isn’t as good she makes it up with traps and quick thinking, along with her ability to be resistant to genjutsu” Iruka explained, Minata nodded again, “Interesting, hopefully if they all pass I’ll be able to create a team, while it would possibly be large it’ll be make up with my wife Kushina and Kakashi, they’ll have two senseis,” Minato explained, “That’ll be all Iruka, thank you.”

Iruka bowed and left the office, this day has truly been troublesome.

Somewhere a Nara had sneezed.

Naruto woke up the next morning in somewhere other than the Uchiha compound, he sat up and looked around to see Sakura and Sasuke on his opposite sides, he then relaxed a bit, but then something came to mind.

Naruto set a trap ready for them to wake up, he took in a deep inhale, “Sakura! Sasuke! Someone’s attacking the village!” Naruto shouted as the two immediately sat up just to get drenched by a bucket of water, the two stood there and looked at their teammate, Sakura cracked her knuckles as Sasuke activated his sharingan, Naruto could feel the tension in the air and immediately regretted his prank.

Naruto was tied to the ceiling and if he tried escaping his clothes would burn off, “Guy’s this isn’t funny!” Naruto cried out as he really needed to scratch his ass right now, but he couldn’t because his ass was stuck to the ceiling.

“That's what you get for wetting us!” Sakura shouted as Sasuke agreed, Naruto stuck his tongue out at her, “So, what’s up?” he asked while acting casual about being stuck to a ceiling, “Nothing really, we still got to train and all, but most importantly, tell us what happened with you and Mizuki,” Sasuke said as he and Sakura untied their friend but let him fall on the floor.

Naruto ignored that part and decided to just explain.

After a while he finished his short story and their faces didn’t change, “But I did get this epic jutsu I’m going to overuse until it's time for the Chunin exams,” Naruto said excitedly as he performed the hand signs, “ **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** ” the boy shouted as 2 clones of him came from smoke and high fived, Sasuke eye twitched and Sakura just sighed heavily.

“I’m not even going to wonder what’ll you do behind closed doors,” Sasuke said as he stood up and make his way outside followed by Sakura doing the same, Naruto stood there for a moment with his clones and looked them all in the eye, “It’s whenever you want to boss,” Clone A said as it dispelled, “Yeah it does sound cool, and fun!” Clone B said as it also dispelled, Sasuke just gave him an awesome idea.

Naruto ran after them while saying ‘wait up’

They made their way to the Uchiha compound and went to the backyard, Shisui took his younger brother away from Sasuke and Sakura though so he could talk to him so that left the two to do their own things.

“Sasuke, what do you plan on doing when we get older?” the pinkette said as she turned towards him.

Sasuke stood there and thought to himself, he never truly thought about what was going to happen when he gets older, maybe he could try making his own Anbu team and go on difficult missions, “Perhaps I’ll just create a team of strong Anbu, its either that or become a training instructor,” he said as he began to toss some shurikens at some targets, “What about you, Sakura, what do you want to do?”

She just stared at him and shrugged, she never really expected to make it in the shinobi world since she never believed in herself, though perhaps she could now that she has Naruto and Sasuke to count on, “Maybe I’ll join you in your dream and beat up your team,” she said with a ‘innocent’ smile. Sasuke just shook his head while smiling.

“Hey! Sakura, Sasuke, let’s hangout around the town!” Naruto yelled as he waved his hands at them.

The group had gone around the village shops with some earned up allowance from their parents and for Naruto it was from Shisui, they went around buying ninja tools for the upcoming genin exams.

Mid shopping Naruto stomach had rumbled and his two friends just stared in horror knowing exactly where he was going with this. Naruto had brought them to his favorite ramen place, “The usual please,” Naruto cheered as he waited, Sakura and Sasuke took their orders and began to conversate in the mean times.

Naruto took this chance to think to himself for a bit, he finally had a family that loved him along with good friends, he couldn’t be any more grateful for the life he had, Naruto turned towards Sakura and Sasuke and smiled at them softly. 

After the food Sakura had to head home, she waved her friends goodbye and walked in the direction of her house as Naruto and Sasuke did the same.

“I hope Shisui is ready for this ass-whooping I’m gonna give him,” Naruto said with a smile on his face, Sasuke turned to him confused, “Are you two sparring?” Naruto nodded at the question, “Since I’ve gained the ability of shadow clones I’m going to gang up on him and unleash my all around fireball barrage!” Naruto cheered, “Come on! I want to see the look on his face!” Naruto said to the other as he started running in the direction of the compound.

Sasuke followed behind as the two giggled while running down the streets of Konoha, when they arrived they noticed it was quiet, oddly quiet.

“Huh this is weird, I’m going to go find Shisui, I’ll let you know when I see him,” Naruto said as he began to run in another direction leaving Sasuke all alone, Sasuke walked through the compound, a feeling in his stomach wouldn’t go away, a feeling of doom.

Sasuke walked into one of the main halls of the compound and stared in horror, he screamed as he saw the dead bodies on the ground, he closed the door and ran to his parents room to warn them about an ‘intruder’.

As he opened the door he began his frantic ranting, “Tou-san! Kaa-san! Uchiha members are dead in the hallway! We have to evacuate or fight back somehow!” The younger one said as tears rolled down his face, but he noticed his parents were looking down at their laps still, “You guys?” Sasuke whispered as he made his way in front of them, he stared in horror as his parents were both beheaded and their heads were sitting in their laps.

Sasuke’s screams filled the compound as he got onto his knees and cried his heart out, “Who did this to you!” Sasuke cried out as he held onto his head and hair.

Naruto was running through a forest in hopes of finding Shisui, he was far from the compound, he could tell where Shisui was cause he could feel his chakra, his older brother must’ve been training cause his chakra is depleting. Naruto reached a cliff and looked around for Shisui, “Hey! Shisui! I’m ready for training!” Naruto shouted out as he kept looking around, “Shisui! Come on! I have a surprise to show you!” Naruto chuckled as he made a clone, “Hehe, we’re going to show him how powerful we became.”

Naruto decided to wait for Shisui to come from wherever he was, he sat at the edge of the cliff and let his feet hang.

“Shisui should’ve been here by now,” Naruto said as he started to look down the cliff, he noticed something at the bottom and decided to check it out, he jumped off the cliff and made his way down, he walked closer to whatever was lying there.

As he got closer he realized the bottom was becoming more and more recognizable, so recognizable it kinda looked like… “Shisui..” Naruto said to himself, he ran towards his brother as tears began to form in his eyes, the body was Shisui.

Naruto got onto the floor against his brother and hugged the motionless body, “Shisui! Who did this to you!” Naruto called out as he pulled back and looked at the unresponding body, Naruto noticed blood coming from his eye socket, Naruto apologized softly to what he was going to do, he opened the closed socket of Shisui’s eye and instantly regretted it as he reeled his hand back.

The sockets were empty.

Someone took Shisui's eye.

To Naruto’s perspective, someone most likely from the clan killed Shisui and took his eyes for themselves, but who on Earth could possibly do that, Naruto shook his head and decided to bury Shisui in the meantime, he couldn’t give Shisui a proper burial so he just put a rock that had a flower stuck inside of it to replicate a tombstone.

Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled, Shisui was dead, Shisui Uchiha was no longer alive, Shisui, his brother, the older brother that he never knew he needed… Was dead.

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal his 3 tomoe sharingan in both eyes, whoever it was that killed Shisui was going to pay.

Back to where Sasuke was, he was lifeless on the inside, both his mother and his father was dead, and he didn’t know where Itachi was either, and since Naruto had ran off to find Shisui he was all alone, nobody was by his side, he failed at protecting those he cared about.

As Sasuke made his way outside he noticed an Uchiha standing on top of a pole, he stared in horror as he found the person behind all of this, he weaved through some hand signs and was going to cast a jutsu until he was placed under a genjutsu.

The genjutsu was him reliving all the bloodshed that was cost here 20 times over and over again, each time he would watch as whoever was stabbing and killing the members in gruesome ways.

Sasuke finally was able to snap out of it as the person who did it stood in front of him, Sasuke guided his head up as he locked eyes with the person, “Itachi,” Sasuke whispered, his older brother stood in front of him with his mangekyou sharingan activated.

“Sasuke, you were too late, and too weak, you are a dishonor to this family,” Itachi said as he stared down at his brother, “You’ll never possess my eyes the way you are headed, the more you cling on to people the more they die, and the more people leave your life,” Itachi turned around but tilted his head to stare at Sasuke, “If you ever get powerful enough Sasuke, and when you posses eyes like mine, come to me to show how much you have changed.” The older one finished as he started ripping himself by crows, Itachi locked eyes with Sasuke again, “ **Tsukuyomi!** ” Itachi said as he placed Sasuke under another genjutsu.

Sasuke was held onto a cross in an inverted colored world, Itachi stood in front of him with a sword, “You shall suffer in this world for 24 hours, though time here is different from out there,” Itachi explained as he began to stab Sasuke, Sasuke screamed in horror at the painful torture, the genjutsu Itachi made sure to insert the knife slowly so that it can really cause true pain.

The real world Sasuke was on the ground shaking and crying, but no words came out.

Naruto arrived at the scene and saw Sasuke, his sharingan still activated he ran to Sasuke and shook him, Naruto noticed the genjutsu on Sasuke and decided to undo it with another genjutsu, Sasuke passed out in Naruto’s arms.

Naruto deactivated his sharingan and started running to the Konoha hospital, when he went through the doors the nurses and doctors looked at him and than Sasuke, “What the hell did you do demon!” One of the nurses yelled at Naruto as he walked towards him, Naruto let go of Sasuke’s legs and slapped the nurse across the face when she got close enough, all the other nurses gasped, “I don’t want to hear that coming from any of you, all you assholes are nothing but brainless worms, I brought Sasuke so he can be healed, not be surrounded by idiots, you either help the Last Uchiha or die by my hands.” Naruto said coldly, the nurses nodded and put Sasuke on a bed and rolled him into the available room.

Naruto left the hospital and went to the Hokage Tower, he didn’t want to go back, but he had no choice, Sasuke probably wouldn’t see him the same, Naruto could possibly lose Sasuke to this, Naruto already knew who had done this thanks to the genjutsu that was put on Sasuke, it was the one Shisui told Naruto about, Itachi’s famous tsukuyomi.

As Naruto entered the office he was met by Kushina and Naomi and of course Minato, Naomi was on the couch sleeping while Kushina was talking to Minato, the two noticed Naruto’s entranced, Naruto looked a mess, his hair was more wild than before and his eyes were red due to the tears, Kushina walked over to the boy with a worried look, “Naruto what happened?” She asked in the most worrisome tone Naruto ever heard her say to him, Naruto stared her in the eyes as memories of Shisui empty sockets looked back at him, “The Uchiha compound…. The Uchiha family members excluding Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha are dead.”

Minato looked shocked and so did Kushina but Naruto wasn’t finished, “Itachi Uchiha was the one that killed them.”

**2 weeks later**

Sasuke had woke up from his coma, he sat up in bed and looked around, Sakura was laying her head down on his bed, the flashbacks immediately kicked in as Sasuke grabbed onto his head in pain, the sudden movement woke Sakura up, “Sasuke-kun... “ she said as tears began to swell in her eyes, the Uchiha looked at her and remembered Itachi’s words, “Naruto told me what happened, and he told me what he feared would happen to you, Sasuke..” Sakura looked him in the eyes, “Please, no matter what, stick with us,” the tears finally went down her face, “No matter what happens, no matter how much you, me or Naruto suffers, we have to stick together,” Sakura clutched onto the bed sheets as Sasuke looked down on her with a frown on his face, “I know I might not have the sharingan, or even anything cool, but you two made me believe and want to become better, and all I want to do is work alongside you two.” Sakura said as she had a smile on her face, Sasuke clenched his teeth and brough Sakura in for a hug, “Don’t worry, I won’t forget you guys.”

Naruto was in a depressive state, Sakura tried many times to cheer him up but while it was good, it didn’t last, he was still saddened over his brother’s death, but he knew he shouldn’t be like this forever, Shisui wouldn’t accept it, so for the last week he was just training alongside Sakura, that was until today she brought him to go see Sasuke.

The two friends hugged for a while and than invited Sakura to join in their group hug, once Sasuke was released out the hospital, the group made it back to the academy, as they entered everyone stared at them, Naruto glanced at Sakura and Sasuke who just shrugged, “Did you guys suddenly decide to change in one day?” a voice from the back said, Naruto looked at the owner and saw Menma smirking down at him, Naruto seriously didn’t want to say anything back, or even give him a word but deep down he wanted to, he wanted to show off his cool jutsus but he couldn’t.

“M-m-menma-kun, o-o-obviously N-n-Naruto-kun d-doesn’t f-f-feel like t-talking,” a new voice said, Naruto stared at who it was, Hinata Hyuga, she didn’t speak to him much but he could tell she was watching him. “Oh yeah, and what would you know bitch?” Menma called out, Naruto glared at Menma, “Hey! Don’t call Hinata a bitch!” Naruto yelled out, Iruka knew this was getting out of head so he tried getting them to calm down but the two ‘brothers’ were too heated.

“Oh yeah! And what are you going to do you fucking freak!” Menma spat out.

“And what makes you think I’m a freak?” Naruto questioned to which he soon regretted realizing what Menma was going to say.

“Says the Kyuubi being sealed inside of you,” Menma pointed towards his stomach, everyone in the class turned towards Naruto, and the whispers began.

“Is that the reason why my parents say don’t go near him”

“He killed my uncle’s family!”

“What a monster, who let him roam around”

“Someone better get him before he unleashes the Kyuubi on us!”

“Demon.”

“Monster.”

“Disgusting beast.”

Naruto screamed as he held onto his head and tears came from his eyes, Sakura and Sasuke both stared at him with a worried look.

“Shut up!Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Naruto cried out, “I’m not a monster! I’m not! I never killed anyone!” Naruto’s breathing became irregular as he started hyperventilating, Iruka went towards Naruto and tried reaching out, but the trauma kicked in from those days he was dragged into alleyways, he slapped away Iruka’s hand and stared in horror, vision of knives and angry faces looking down at him.

When his senses came in he looked around to see everyone staring at him, Naruto closed his eyes and ran out of the academy.

Sakura could only stand there in pure shock along with Sasuke, “Hn, that out to teach that demon,” Menma said as some of the kids in the classroom began to laugh. Sasuke activated his sharingan and glared at Menma, “You piece of shit!” Sasuke yelled out causing the whole class to look at him in shock, Menma stared at Sasuke, “Why are you even hanging out with that demon?” Menma got out of his seat and walked towards Sasuke, “Surely you could hang out with me, we’ll be so powerful,” Menma whispered in the Uchiha ear, Sasuke backhanded Menma as everyone in the class gasped.

“Don’t you dare talk down on Naruto, for all I care you could each shit and burn, Naruto is a way better person than you,” Sasuke glared at the rest of the class, “That goes for all of you who think Naruto is a demon, if you have a problem with Naruto than you have a problem with me!” Sasuke called out, Sakura nodded, “And if you have a problem with either of them then I will personally be glad to bash your face in.”

This new found energy also made Hinata stand up which made everyone look at her, “And if you have a problem with either of them than I shall be your enemy, and I will fight you without hesitation,” this shocked everyone since Hinata never stood up for herself and she also didn’t stutter.

Sakura turned towards Iruka, “We’re leaving for now,” Sasuke walked behind Sakura as the pair went after their friend, Hinata decided to go and follow them since she found her new resolve.

Naruto was on a swing, the same swing he sat on whenever he was sad, “Shisui, I need you,” Naruto whispered to himself, “Are you sure you need him, or do you just miss him?” Naruto turned around to the voice and saw Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata, while sniffing he made his way over to them. 

Sasuke put his hand out to stop Naruto, “Look, if you told me that you didn’t want us coming out of our lives than you do the same, no matter what it is,” Sasuke said with a slight smirk, Naruto just nodded and gave him a fist bump, he then turned his attention towards Hinata who looked at him.

“Hinata I’m sorry for getting you involved,” Naruto said but was immediately cut off, “Naruto-kun, it’s not your fault, honestly I think I had some sort of burning desire within me that needed to be released, throughout the years of the academy all Menma been doing was making you feel like garbage, I regret waiting for this whole time to act up, but seeing as where it has taken me it wouldn’t hurt to be different and finally voice my opinion without having to care about how others felt,” Hinata smiled at them as they smiled back, “ Well that officially makes you apart of our little group, and since I trust you Hinata, I’m going to reveal a little secret to you,” Naruto said.

He activated his sharingan as he locked eyes with Hinata, “Oh, I always knew you were unpredictable Naruto-kun,” Hinata laughed along with the others.

  
  


The genin exams came , they were finally going to be accepted into a team, it was just a simple henge and clone.

Sakura was called to go into the room as both Naruto and Sasuke gave her a thumbs up, she smiled at them and left the room, “Oi! Naruto, why are you here? Surely you don’t think you’re passing, especially after that mental breakdown you had,” some people laughed at Naruto as Sasuke was about to get up and punch Kiba but Naruto beat him to it, Naruto stood up and stared at Kiba.

“Kiba, surely an idiot like you don’t expect to pass, I mean, you’re basically useless without Akamaru helping you, the dog has more brains than you do, you really live up to what you say about others,” Naruto said with a glare, “Do you really want to go?” Kiba growled but Naruto only smirked.

“Uzumaki Naruto! Come on!” 

Naruto flipped Kiba off as he exited the room, he walked down the halls alongside the instructor leading him in the room, as he entered he was greeted with Minata and Iruka, Naruto just sighed as he walked in. “Naruto can you perform a clone for us,” Minata said, Naruto rolled his eyes and did the sign, a perfect clone appeared next to him as they both high-fived, “Ok now perform a henge,” Iruka said, Naruto did the sign for it and became the first hokage, this made Minata frown a bit as he was expecting him to become him or Kushina, “Ok congratulations Naruto you passed, here’s your headband, you can go back to class now.”

Naruto sighed as he didn’t want to take the goggles off but also wanted to put the headband on his forehead, he got over it and took the goggles off and tie the headband on his head.

As he walked back into class he earned a thumbs up from Sakura but also questioned where Sasuke was, Sakura just deadpanned at him, “Sasuke was in the same hall as you, I’m pretty sure you were too busy being a idiot to realize,” Sakura said as she moved her hair out her face, “I don’t blame you if you’re right, I was deep in thought, he probably did try getting my attention.”

Sasuke walked in right after the two was done talking and knocked Naruto in the back of his head, “Next time when I say good job you better say thank you,” Sasuke sat down and leaned back, Sakura only smirked at Naruto who rolled his eyes, “Fine you were right he did call me out, but like I said I was busy thinking,” Naruto retorted to which Sasuke made an exasperated gasp, “You weren’t busy thinking! You were still deciding whether to wear the goggles still!” The Uchiha called out, Naruto turned the other way with a ‘hmph’ as Sakura just giggled at the two.

After everyone eventually came back Iruka walked in, “You all will now be waiting here for your sensei’s,” he then proceeded to leave the room as a Jonin immediately entered, a tall woman with red eyes and black hair stood at the door, “Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, I’m your Sensei Kurenai Yuhi,” The female said, Kiba silently cheered as his sensei was a hot woman, the 3 genin got up and left with their sensei.

A few minutes later someone else showed up, a guy wearing all green and a bowl cut, “Youthful Rock Lee, Youthful Neji Hyuga and Youthful Tenten! I am your sensei,” he struck a weird pose, “Might! Guy!” Lee immediately stood up, “Gai-Sensei!” he rushed towards the older man and hugged him with passion, Neji and Tenten just looked at each other and sighed.

A few more minutes later and someone else appears, a man with a lit cigar walked in, “Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, come with me,” Shikmaru got up and made his way to the man along with Shikamaru, “Damn, I didn’t get a team with Sasuke-kun,” Ino whine but should’ve already seen this coming, since the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clan was known for this special trio.

More and more people left as their Jonins came to pick them up, leaving Menma, Mito and Naomi and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto realized what was happening, Shisui had been right, if what comes next must mean that Kushina Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake must be two jonin in one team.

Naruto glared at the door, he didn’t want to see that woman or even be in a team with her offsprings, but if he wanted to burn them to the ground he’ll have no choice but to stick with it.

An hour passed and Naruto was growing impatient, he decided to play a prank on both of them once they walk in, he whispered to Sasuke and Sakura who nodded in agreement, the trio got up and began their prank, what would seem like a simple chalk brush falling on their head would ultimately be a load of chalk dust instead of a small amount.

As Naruto waited, the door opened to reveal a gravity defying man, the chalk brush fell on him and than it proceeded to poof into more and started making the man cough at the dust, Naruto could hear Kushina laughing along with the lines, ‘that’s what you get’ the man waved at the chalk to go away, he glared at all of them, “Meet me on the roof,” and with that he shunshin on the roof.

The team decided to take the stairs and make their way onto the roof where the two pairs were sitting and waiting for them, “Welcome everyone, I’m your sensei Kushina Uzumaki, and this is Kakashi Hatake, now before we settle down into business why don’t everyone go around and introduce themselves.”

“Mom why don-” Mito was cut off by Kushina, “That’s Kushina-sensei to you, young lady,” the red head said, “Ok fine, Kushina-sensei, why don’t you go ahead and go first so we can see what we need to say,” Mito said.

“Ok, I’m Kushina, my likes are my family, ramen and training, my dislikes are pervs, the amount of time you have to wait for instant ramen and anyone who hurts my family, and my dream is to reunite my family” she finished with a smile, “Now your turn Kakashi!”

“My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are for me to know and you to find out, dislikes…. Hobbies are….and my dream is to... And that’s it,” Kakashi ignored the killing intent Kushina was releasing as he could hear her cracking her knuckles, “Your turn red head,” Kakashi pointed to Mito.

“My name is Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, my likes are my family, flowers, and hanging out with my friends, my dislikes are pervs, anyone who dares to hurt my family, and fighting someone who is weak, my hobbies are training, helping Ino-chan at the flower shop and training with Tou-san, and my dream is to become hokage!” Mito finished as Kushina gave her a thumbs up.

“Your turn blondie.”

“My name is Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze, my likes are my family, reading, and learning about sealing jutsu, my dislikes are people who can’t tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai within it, pervs and those who don’t have a reason to keep fighting, my hobby is training and my goal is to win over people’s hearts,” Naomi smiled to herself.

“Emo brat.”

“That’s Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze to you! Ya know! My likes are my family and ramen, my dislikes are idiots who can’t find, those who don’t have the Will of Fire within them and people who can’t see the real world, my hobby is training, and my goal is to become the greatest shinobi alive! Believe it!”

“Pinky.”

“My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are Naruto and Sasuke-kun, my dislikes are people who dare hurt my beloved ones, my hobby is training, and learning about medical ninjutsu, and my goal is to become strong one day and help achieve Naruto and Sasuke’s dream.”

“Uchiha.”

“Sasuke Uchiha is my name, my likes are the two idiots alongside me, my dislikes are obviously those who try hurting them, only I can do that.. My hobby is training, and my goal is to kill a certain person.”

“And last but not least, you.”

“The name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen and Sakura and Sasuke, my dislikes are people who called me a demon, many many people along with the wait time for ramen, my hobbies are training, being with my friends and eating ramen, and my goal is to become like someone.”

Kushina and Kakashi were intrigued to say the least about the last 3, they were certainly great friends, but so many questions needed to be answered, “Alright everyone, be here around 6 am for a special test, make sure not to eat anything if you have a weak stomach, you’re all dismissed,” Kushina said as her and Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto stood up with Sakura and Sasuke as they began making their way somewhere else, “Naruto,” Naruto turned his head around to the voice, it was Naomi, “Yes?” 

The two stared at each other until Naomi decided to speak, “Look, I know we haven’t been the best family to you, hell we aren’t even close to decent, but can I atleast know you don’t hate me, I would’ve spoken out about all the neglect but I just didn’t want them to do it to me too, I was afraid that maybe they’ll treat me like how they treated you.”

Naruto looked at Naomi in disgust, she was carelessly selfish, only thinking about herself, “Naomi, I don’t hate you,” this earned a smile for the girl, “I despise you,” her smile turned into a frown as he stared at Naruto, “You were selfish, thinking that maybe if it happened to someone else you’re fine, you’re more disgusting than the other two that resides in that household, though I will not hold grudges against you, since I would’ve done the same, you have my respect for now,” Naruto turned around and began walking again.

Naomi was just glad she was on Naruto’s good side.

**Next day**

Team 7A(Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura) were already at the training grounds, Team 7B(Menma, Mito, and Naomi) arrived a few minutes after them, Naruto wore something different instead of the jumpsuit, he had on a orange hoodie with black shinobi pants and sandals, and a white shirt with the Uzumaki symbol in front and the Uchiha symbol in the back.

Sakura approved the new look, along with Sasuke.

Kakashi and Kushina soon arrived and began to explain the situation.

“As you guys can see we have four bells, two for each team member, only four of you are able to pass out of the six, leaving only two of you to fail, you have until noon to get the bells, begin!” Kushina finished as everyone leaped into the forest except for the two jonins.

“Guys, this is a test of the teams, I did some research on Kakashi-sensei yesterday and he is known for failing his teams, obviously they didn’t work as a team,” Sakura explained, “I have a plan.” She huddled Sasuke and Naruto closely.

Naruto made a clone to go tell Team 7B about the test, while the original and Sasuke and Sakura tackle the two jonin.

Naruto jumped out from the trees and stared at Kushina and Kakashi, “From this point and beyond I shall no longer hide my powers from you Kushina Uzumaki,” Naruto warned as he closed his eyes, Kakashi put down his book and stared along with Kushina, when he opened them he revealed his sharingan, this made the two jonin gasp, Naruto ran through some hand signs, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” The boy released the flame from his mouth, the huge ball of fire was remarkable for someone of Naruto age, but he wasn’t finished here.

Sasuke jumped out from above, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” The two fireballs charged at the jonin, Kakashi weaved through some hand signs but they weren’t giving him the opening, “Sakura now!” Naruto yelled out, Sakura came from underground and grabbed a hold of Kakashi’s feet, she dragged him neck deep under the ground.

“Kakashi!” Kushina called out but it was too late, the two fireballs clashed together and exploded onto the ground, Kushina stared at Naruto and Sasuke, both of them had their sharingans activated, perhaps this is a good change to see how far they become, Kushina leaped forward but was stopped by Sakura as she punched Kushina, though the red head was replaced by a log that Sakura broke on contact, when Kushina seen this she only wondered what would’ve happened to her.

“ **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!** ” Naruto called out as he spewed the flames from his mouth, the dragons raced towards Kushina as she was going to run away, “ **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Bomb!** ” Menma shouted as he shot the flames at Kushina, “Damn!” She cursed, Naruto was attacking her back and Menma was attacking the front, she could’ve gone for the sides but Sakura had trapped her within a stringed box, “ **Water Style: Water Wall!** ” Kakashi called out as he appeared again, destroying Naruto’s attack, “Thanks Kakashi, I wouldn’t have been quick enough to destroy both but I’ll deal with Menma’s,” Kushina said as she went through some signs, “ **Water Style: Water Bullets!** ” She called out as she shot the water at Menma’s attack, which caused the other to get angry.

“Sasuke! Sakura! Now!” Naruto called out, the 3 jumped into the air, they all performed some hand signs in unison, “ **Collaboration Jutsu! Firestorm!** ” The trio shouted as a flaming tornado started forming in Kakashi and Kushina locations, this gave Menma and Mito an idea, “ **Wind Release!** ” The pair did the signs and caused the fire storm to grow more powerful.

“ **Water Style: Great Water Spout!** ” Kushina said as she put her hands on the ground, the massive wave of water erupted from the ground and caused the storm to be put out.

Naruto was starting to get impatient, he wanted to test his taijutsu as well, he ran towards Kushina who noticed and got into a defensive stance.

Naruto jumped and kicked Kushina from the side, she blocked but Naruto already knew that was coming, he backflipped and leaped at her and began going hand to hand with the woman.

Kakashi activated his sharingan in order to keep up with Kushina and Naruto fight, but Sasuke wasn’t going to let him relax, nor was Sakura planning to, she leaped at Kakashi and punched the ground beneath him and created a massive crater.

Kakashi looked at the crater with wide eyes, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” Sasuke called out from above as the ball of fire aimed towards Kakashi, when he was about to move Sakura uppercutted him and caused him to be hit against the fireball.

Menma leaped down next to Sasuka and Sakura, along with Mita and Naomi, Kakashi appeared unarmed, in place of him getting burned alive was a log, “That was quite impressive, though it’s not enough.” The masked man said.

“Oh we know, that’s why we’re going to help out Naruto,” Sasuke said as him and Sakura ran towards their teammate.

Naruto was evenly matched against Kushina with his sharingan, but he didn’t want to be too reliant on it in the future, but since the power difference was obvious between the two, this it’ll have to do for now.

“Naruto, how come you never told us you had the sharingan,” Kushina asked as her and Naruto exchanged blows.

“You guys never bothered to be interested in me,” Naruto replied as he punched her in the jaw.

“Naruto, we had to train your brothers and sisters, they are known as the prophecy for the future of the world,” Kushina said as she kicked Naruto in the gut.

Naruto skidded across the floor, “And that’s your issue, you all never cared for me nor what I had to say, it was only about your other children!” Naruto sharingan began to pick up speed, “I want to kill you, I want to use my power and burn you into the ground, all because of some stupid fucking prophecy, my life has been hell, I lost someone dear to me, someone who actually looked at me like a family, and you’ll never understand that Kushina, no matter what you went through, you ruined 12 years of my life that I could never and would never be able to get back, but no longer shall I sit aside and wait for my two ‘loving’ parents..” Naruto ran through some hand signs as his sharingan now spun rapidly.

“ **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!** ”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope you guys enjoy, and let me know if I made any errors, thanks!


	3. The Land of Waves Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Kushina passed team 7 but they were fed up with D-rank missions, so now they're doing C-rank and it takes a turn for the worst

Naruto’s sharingan spun lazily as he took the bells off of Kushina’s belt, “Well, my genjutsu came in handy.”

When Naruto had locked eyes with Kushina after she watched Kakashi get exploded by the fire balls he activated a genjutsu to make it seem as if the match had continued, but in reality she was just standing in one spot. Now it was Kakashi’s turn.

Sasuke and Sakura went after the pervert as he get into a defensive stance, Naomi came from behind Kakashi and roundhouse kicked him, but he grabbed onto her leg and threw her at 7A, to which Sakura grabbed Naomi and let her down gently so she can run alongside the two, Sasuke went through some signs, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” He shot 3 medium sized fireballs at Kakashi who countered it with a water style.

Menma took this advantage and swiped Kakashi from underneath his feet, the older man caught his fall and flipped his way out of another attack from Menma.

He noticed a beam of hope from Sakura as she tugged on something, as soon as Kakashi’s feet touched the ground he was lifted into the air from a string. He looked at his foot and went to untie it but that wasn’t all Sakura had waiting for him, “I don’t think you want to untie that string Kakashi-sensei, once you let go that string will activate the explosive barrier I put around you, you may not be able to tell from the naked eye but with your sharingan you’ll notice the chakra strings around you,” Sakura explained, Kakashi activated his sharingan and gasped, “That’s right Kakashi, if you somehow managed to substitute to another area, the explosive will still set off, and just to make this more deadly, Kushina-sensei has been put near you, now its a matter of life or death, simply gives us the bells or struggle Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi stared at Kushina who was still caught in her genjutsu, he sighed and was reaching to grab the bells until he didn’t feel them, “We lied Kakashi, I took the bells from you when I dragged you underground,” Sakura said as she smiled, “So I guess we win,” she deactivated her trap as Kakashi watch the strings disappear.

Naruto deactivated his genjutsu on Kushina, who only looked around blankly, “Kakashi? What happened?”

“It seems as if we were outclassed by the kids, “Naruto put a genjutsu on you when you looked him in the eye, as for me I was put into a ultimatum between escaping or causing you to be exploded to death, obviously I took the best route,” he explained as Kushina nodded and turned her head back to them, mainly Naruto since the genjutsu he put her in took a turn for the worse, “Well, since it seems you all worked as a team to get both of us in this position I suppose that means you passed!” Kushina cheered, earning a bunch of cheers from the team, “Tomorrow we will begin your missions!”

Before they could all leave Kushina pulled Naruto aside as Sakura and Sasuke distanced themselves a bit but not leaving, “Naruto, is what you said in the genjutsu world true?” Kushina asked with a worried expression, Naruto stared at her, his blue eyes looking in her darker ones, “Kushina, you all have done nothing for me, you should be happy I didn’t leave the village in hopes of seeking power to destroy you all,” Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke, “See them, they’re my family now, biologically you fools are but definitive wise, they are,” Naruto turned back and looked at Kushina who had a frown on her face, “You shouldn’t worry about me anymore Kushina, I’ll try to cut my ties with you before you can strengthen them,” Naruto was going to turn around until Kushina stopped him.

“Naruto, I don’t want you to forgive me, in fact I don’t even want you to give me any form of sympathy or empathy, I won’t even try to push you into becoming my family one more time, but know this, whenever you feel down, or feel lost, you can come to me, I won’t be able to fully understand your pain, or even come close to it, but I want to be the one who holds you as a mother when her son is in his darkest hours, I want to be there for you when you feel as if you’re pinned against a wall, even if you can’t respect me as a mother, think of me as someone who will be there.” Kushina finished as tears rolled down her face, Naruto looked down, he pulled Kushina into a hug, “Thank you,” he whispered, he let go and went with Sakura and Sasuke, giving her a wave goodbye and a small smile.

“I can’t wait to start doing more missions tomorrow, what do you think our first one will be?” Naruto asked excitedly as they walked to the Uchiha compound, “I hope it's something where we’ll be fighting someone!”

**The Next Day**

Naruto glared at Kushina and Kakashi who only looked away sheepishly, I thought we were going to be doing a mission! Not chores!” Naruto roared as he tossed the bag of trash on the ground, “Naruto-kun, this is what being a ninja is about, it takes some time before we’ll actually be doing escort missions or anything of the sort,” Kushina explained as she picked the bag he threw down, Naruto grabbed it and sighed, “Can we ask Hokage-sama for something better, we’re literally the best team in Konoha, we have the last Uchiha, the Hokage’s offsprings, Sakura The Destroyer and Me,” Naruto said as he received a hit on the head from Sakura.

“Well perhaps, if you guys truly think you’re ready, we’ll give you a C-rank mission, an escort mission,” Kushina said as Kakashi nodded.

When they made it to the Hokage tower Minato was surprised to see them walking in, “What’s wrong?” He asked his wife, “Team 7 wants to-” Kushina was interrupted by Naruto slamming his hand on the desk, “ **We** want a C-rank mission! We’re tired of helping and cleaning around these disgusting pig creatures you call civilians!” Naruto shouted as Minato gave him a surprised look, “Do you think they’re ready for one Kushina-san?” Minato asked, looking at her.

“Well they are quite powerful, I’m sure we’ll do great! Ya know!” Kushina smiled as Minato formed a smile of his own.

“Well good, I already have a mission for you all anyways, come in!” Minato shouted, the door opened to reveal a man who reek of the smell of beer, “These are the kids protecting me? A bunch of mixed-match colored kids,” the man mumbled as Naruto began to walk towards him until Sakura put a hand in front of him and shook her head, “Yeah that’s what I thought,” the older man said, Naruto grumbled as shoved past the old man.

“Make sure to tell Naruto to meet you guys at the front gate you’ll be leaving now,” Minato finished as he went back to his paperwork.

Team 7 reached the front gate where Naruto was standing, “Alright, this is an escort mission to the Land of Waves, Tazuna here is our responsibility,” Kakashi explained to Naruto, the others already knew since he got more info from Minato, Naruto nodded and began walking, followed by everyone else.

Menma and Naruto started arguing about something along the way, “Baka! You can’t have two doujutsus at once!” Naruto stretched the ‘baka’ part, “Yes you can! Watch how later on you’ll see how right I am! Baka!” Menma too stretched the word.

Naruto just mumbled and went next to Sakura and Sasuke who was ahead a bit, “Naruto, when we get back I have something I should show you in the Uchiha compound,” Sasuke said which got the boy curious, “Does it have something to do with Uchihas?” Naruto’s question earned a nod from Sasuke.

Sakura was lost in thought until she seen a puddle in front of them, which was odd to her since it hasn’t rained in the last few days, she stopped Sasuke and Naruto immediately and threw a shuriken at the puddle, a man came out of the puddle with a shuriken lodged in his eye socket, “Naruto! Sasuke! Move!” Sakura yelled as the man shot some sort of chain at them, Kakashi ran up to block the chain but another man came out with a chain and wrapped it around Kakashi.

The team stared in horror as Kakashi was ripped apart in front of them, “First one down,” the two said out loud, and made their way towards Naruto, they appeared behind him, “Second one…” Sakura reacted quickly and punched one of the shinobi in the face, making him fly towards a tree, the other shot a chain towards Sakura to which Sasuke threw a shuriken at along with a kunai, causing the chain to get stuck against a tree.

“ **Water Style: Piercing Water Bullets!** ” Mito said as she shot the water from her mouth, the ninja noticed and let go of the chain and dodged the water bullets, “ **Lightning Whip Release!** ” Naomi called out as a whip made of lightning formed in her hand, she slapped the shinobi in the face as he screamed in agony, “That’s the spirit Naomi!” Kushina cheered, “ **Water Style: Water Beam!** ” Kushina held her hands out as the blast of water shot from them and hit the shinobi, “Now give him a taste of that whip!” The kunoichi said as Naomi did exactly what she asked, she electrocuted the ninja thanks to the water.

Kakashi appeared beside them, “Yo,” he simply said, Naruto rolled his eyes as Naomi punched Kakashi in the gut, “Why the hell would you scare me like that!” The blonde shouted as Kakashi held onto his stomach in pain,

Kushina looked at the faces of the two masked ninja, “The Demon Brothers, interesting,” Naruto walked towards the red head, “Meizu and Gozu,” Naruto informed, “It seems as if they were hired to kill someone, Naruto turned around to Tazuna and pointed, “You.”

Tazuna was just as clueless as them, either that or he didn’t feel like explaining himself, so they continued the mission and got inside a boat to make their way to the bridge.

“Thanks to Tazuna the situation of the mission has been changed from a C to a B, that means from here on out we need to be careful, would you like to now explain yourself Tazuna? Or would you want to endanger the kids again?” Kakashi looked at the man who was quiet most of the ride.

“It’s as you said, I am being targeted, a shipping magnate by the name of Gato.”

Kakashi eyes widen a bit, “Gato, of The Gato Company? The richest man in the world?” Tazuna nodded.

“Gato had set his eyes on the Land of Waves and wanted it for himself, what Gato fears the most is exactly what I’m building, the bridge.” Tazuna finished as everyone just stayed quiet, the situation was now dire, Gato would be able to hire any mercenary in need of quick cash and a quick kill.

As they docked on the island they began making their way to the town Tazuna lived in, Naruto was clearly interested in where this mission was heading, as Naruto was thinking he heard a rustle in the bushes, he grabbed his shuriken and threw it at the sound.

Everyone got into a defensive stance waiting for something or someone to pop out, until a white rabbit came out, Mito slapped the back of Naruto’s head, “Why the hell did you throw a shuriken at a rabbit!” The banshee screeched, Naruto sighed, “No wait, that rabbit fur is white, it’s nowhere close to winter,” Sasuke analyzed, to which Kakashi took notice, “Sasuke’s right, this is a trap, to lure- Everyone duck!” Kakashi shouted as a massive sword swung over their heads and flung into a tree.

A man came down from the tree, “Kakashi of the Sharingan,” the man said as he grabbed his sword from the tree, Kakashi realized who this was, “Zabuza Momochi,” Kakashi replied, “What are you doing here?”

Zabuza took hold of his sword, “I was hired by Gato to kill that builder, you must’ve took care of the Demon Mist Brothers,” Zabuza eyes wandered to Kushina, “The Red Hot Habanero, this should be interesting,” Zabuza rushed towards Kushina with quick speed, as mist started covering the area around them, Naruto wasted no time in going through his hand signs, “ **Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!** ” Naruto shot 3 balls of fire at Zabuza who leaped back and jumped onto a tree branch.

Kushina gave Naruto a quick ‘thank you’.

Zabuza glared at Naruto but decided not to engage like this, instead he jumped into the water nearby, Zabuza casted a jutsu and vanished within the mist, “Everyone surround Tazuna!” Kushina ordered as she got close to the builder, “Sasuke, your sharingan!” Sakura commanded as the Uchiha activated it.

Naruto didn’t want to let Zabuza know that he also had it, he felt as if this was more of a test than a actual fight, “Guys I can sense Zabuza for you, I’m excellent when it comes to sensory,” Naomi informed as she stretched out her chakra.

Naruto stared at her, “Naomi, give us a sign when you sense him coming close,” Naruto asked as he prepared his kunai, Naomi nodded as she kept searching.

Zabuza came from in front of Kakashi who had wide eyes, “ **Water Style: Bubble Prison!** ” Zabuza called out as Kakashi body lifted up and trapped inside a bubble of water, Naruto nodded towards Sasuke who nodded back, Naruto ran towards zabuza with a kunai, “Pathetic,” Zabuza said as he kneed Naruto, the blonde than poof into smoke as Zabuza eyes widened.

Naruto was right behind Zabuza as Sasuke took out a massive shuriken and threw it at the mercenary, Naruto decided to run through some hand signs quickly, “ **Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!** ” Naruto released the flames as they came closer to him, but Zabuza was smarter, he used Kakashi’s prison bubble to take the attack from the flames as he dodged Sasuke’s shuriken.

Naruto gasped at Zabuza using Kakashi as a shield, The two shurikens then poof into Naruto clones, “Now!” Naruto ordered the clones that threw three shurikens each, Zabuza grabbed three of the shurikens and just dodged the rest, Naruto and Sasuke looked in anger. “Don’t forget about me you two!” Sakura shouted as she jumped from above and launched six shurikens at Zabuza, as Zabuza focused on the shurikens Naruto took this chance to try to distract Zabuza even more so he engaged the older one in a taijutsu battle.

Naomi being tired of sitting back and watching decided she should finally do something. She focused chakra around her body as it began to form into lightning, “ **Lightning Release Armor!** ” Naomi got into an offensive stance and teleported in front of Zabuza at high speeds, Zabuza didn’t expect for her to become so fast, he punched Naomi in the side and caused her to slam into a tree. 

Sakura came down and smashed the ground Zabuza was standing at before he dodged her attack, Sakura looked at Naomi as the girl looked at her, they both nodded to each other and began to attack Zabuza head on.

With Sakura strength and Naomi speed they were the ultimate combination, Sakura punched at Zabuza but he grabbed her hand and threw her, Naomi came in and threw Sakura back at Zabuza as she punched him in the jaw. Naomi came from behind Zabuza with a kunai charged with lightning chakra, she slashed his back leaving a shallow cut.

As Zabuza fell forward Sakura punched him in the face, this time she managed to shove her fist deep in his face, which caused him to fly back and skid along the ground, making him lose his focus of his water prison.

Menma went through some signs, “ **Fire Wind Collaboration Technique: Ominous Fireball!** ” Menma inhaled a massive amount of air and released it to create his ball of fire that expanded along the walkway.

Before the attack could hit a figure came out, “ **Ice Release: Great Wall!** ” The figure said quietly as a massive spike of ice collided with the fireball, everyone watched as a female ninja was holding Zabuza, “I shall be taking my leave from now,” the woman shunshin somewhere far away leaving the group to only stare at her spot.

Kushina picked up an unconscious Kakashi, “Come on, let’s go to the village,” Kushina ordered as everyone nodded and continued the journey again.

Tazuna invited them inside his house so they could rest, Kushina laid Kakashi down on a bed upstairs with a wet rag over his head, “Kushina-Sensei, will Kakashi-Sensei be okay?” Naomi asked with a worried expression, Kushina nodded, “He should be fine, Kakashi is a strong man, though for the medicine there should be ascertained flower around here that can help with his upcoming fever,” Kushina explained, “I’ll go,” Menma said as he walked forward, “I’ll go and get it,” Kushina nodded, “Take Naruto with you, that way you two could defend each other or go and ask for help if the situation become dire.”

Menma just glared at the other Uzumaki as Naruto stared blankly at him.

The two walked for a while, Kushina told them the flower should be in the forest nearby this place, Naruto nor Menma talked to each other, Naruto hated Menma too much, all the abuse he received from the younger ‘sibling’ made him regret even doing wrong.

Whenever Naruto would upset Menma or upset any of his family members, Menma would wait until nobody was around so he can punch and kick Naruto, and whenever Naruto would try explaining himself Menma would either warn him not to say a word or something else would occur to which his parents leave him to go, so Naruto had nobody to go to.

Naruto stared at Menma as anger started bubbling inside of him, if anyone in his family should die by his hands, it should be Menma first.

The boy noticed his stare and looked at him, “What is it, demon?” Menma smirked sadistically, Naruto wanted to punch him, Naruto so badly wanted to kill him, but he couldn’t, not yet at least, he’ll have to wait for this opportunity, “Huh? I’m not looking at you baka, I was staring at the trees beside you,” Naruto retorted as he took his eyes off him, “Your fat head just so happens to be in my way.”

Menma growled as he rose his fist at Naruto, Naruto eyes widened as so many vision and flashbacks of Menma and the villagers abusing him kicked in, Naruto grabbed Menma’s hand roughly and made him hit himself, “Keep your hands off me idiot,” Naruto walked ahead and went to where the flowers were.

Naruto looked around to see the flower Kushina was talking about, until he noticed someone in the distance, it was a beautiful woman with long black hair and a pink dress, Naruto sensed that this chakra was familiar but decided that maybe they’ve interacted with someone of that sort, the woman noticed Naruto and turned around, “Hello there.”

Naruto stared at the person, “Hey, have you seen this flower? It has white-long petals,” Naruto explained, the woman nodded and picked it out of the basket she was carrying, “Here you go,” the woman handed Naruto the flower as he thanked her, looking at the more Naruto could see more of a masculine view instead of a feminine view.

Naruto decided to not say anything in case the person was sensitive and got angry at him, which would be wrong since they just helped him get the flower.

“I should be going along now, thank you,” Naruto turned around and began to walk away, his hypothesis was right, this woman was the associate that helped Zabuza escaped, he couldn’t fight her now because it could be an uneven match for him, Naruto grabbed Menma by the back of his collar and dragged him along the ground to which the boy starting complaining and squirming.

As Naruto entered the house he noticed nobody was in the main area he went upstairs to see Kushina replacing Kakashi’s rag with a wet one, “Kushina-san, here,” Naruto said as he handed the woman the flower, “Thank you, Naruto, can you make a pot of water downstairs, the ingredients in this flower are a substitute for medicine,” Kushina explained while cutting the stem of the flower, “The stem is where it’s really at, the juices inside of it is what helps,” she handed Naruto the stems in a pouch, the other Uzumaki nodded and walked downstairs.

While putting the stems inside the boiling pot of water Naruto heard somebody outside, he looked out to notice Team 7B with Sasuke and Sakura, they were practicing chakra control, “Didn’t Minato teach them that?” Naruto said to himself as he walked out towards them, “Mito, you’re rushing the process too much, with chakra control you want to be concentrated and confident, not brash and out of control,” Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, “See watch,” Sakura channeled chakra into her feet as began to walk up the tree, she went all the way and placed a kunai down and leaped down.

Mito growled, “I can do that too!” She forced chakra into her feet as she raced up the tree, she barely made it past the first branch before falling down, luckily Naomi caught her, because Team 7A wasn’t going to.

Naruto glared at Mito, “What you lack is patience Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, you surely taken after your mother in stubbornness, instead of trying to prove how much of a brat you are try proving how much of a waste of energy you are, learn how to stay focus instead of trying to rush the process,” Naruto said coldly, this made Mito even more angry, “Do you want to go? I’ve been wanting to fight you for so long!” Mito screeched out, Naruto only looked her up and down, “Fine then, let’s see who can dance better.”

The two went into a more open field than before, Kushina was there in case things turned for the worst, Sakura was the one who called the shots so both Naruto and Mito waited for her approval to begin, “Begin!” Sakura called out.

Naruto made the first move immediately running through his hands signs, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” He shot 5 small fireballs at Mito, “ **Water Style: Scattering Bullets Jutsu!** ” Mito shot the bullets at Naruto’s fireballs which caused Naruto fireballs to go out, but Mito’s water bullets to continue, Naruto ran through the bullets as he closed the distance between him and Mito, “ _ So he wants to go to hand-and-hand, what a brat _ ,” Mito thought as she closed her distanced too, Naruto again made the first move, he faked like he was going to punch Mito but he swiped underneath her feet, Mito was caught off guard and Naruto wasn’t going to give her any advantages, he grabbed her by her hair and tossed her on the ground again, and got on top of her and began to beat her senseless, Mito grabbed both of his fist and stared at him in pure anger, “Doesn’t this give you a sense of Deja vu?” Naruto said as he activated his sharingan, “Let me remind you of it.” His sharingan spinned as he looked into Mito’s eyes.

Mito was taken back to their house back in Konoha, yet she couldn’t move, she was seeing through the eyes of someone else, her body was walking up some stairs until somebody punched her, she could feel her back break in a few areas. When she turned around she saw herself looking down at her and yelling, than she pounced on her and started beating her senseless, was nobody going to help? Her family was just standing there watching, Kushina with a worried expression, Mito with a blank one, Naomi frowning, Narumi who had wide eyes and Menma who was just smirking.

She realized that the only person who wasn’t there was Naruto, she then remembered this day, it was the day he left, she beat him until his face was barely recognizable, she even joked about it with her family at dinner once he left.

Had she really been this cruel, was it her fault?

No! It’s never my fault! I had a reason, I did this because he deserved it! And I’ll do it again!

The genjutsu broke as Mito was covered in a bubbly red chakra, everyone stared in shock, “So you’re using the power of the Kyuubi to relieve you from the pain you cost me, you really are a brat,” Naruto had jumped off of her and distanced himself, “ **I am not a brat!** ” Mito had said as she ran towards Naruto on all fours.

Kushina was going to walk in but Sasuke stopped her, “Naruto has an ability to stop the nine-tails, he told us, basic levels like the first tail is easy to take over when fighting, he had to keep putting himself inside a genjutsu to simulate the experience,” Sasuke explained as Kushina just looked at him, Kushina nodded and continued to watch.

“Mito, have you not seen the ways of your actions, I could hear and sense how you feel within my genjutsu! You have not forgiven yourself, you continued to try making it seem as if you had a reason, as if you were a good person!” Naruto sharingan spun rapidly, “Mito, fall asleep and suffer my agony,” Naruto ran through some signs, and activated his genjutsu as Mito fell onto the ground and the chakra around her disappeared.

Kushina ran towards Mito and checked her, “Naruto what did you do?” Kushina's face was filled with worriness, “Relax yourself,” Naruto said with his usual voice as his sharingan deactivated, “I simply put her under a genjutsu, remember that genjutsu that talked about my pain? That’s what she’s being put through,” Naruto explained, unknown to him Menma was glaring at him, he didn’t realize how strong Naruto was until now.

“Anyways, it’s getting late, I’ll release the genjutsu before I head to bed,” Naruto walked beside Sasuke and Sakura as they entered the house, leaving Team 7B to watch them.

**The Next Day**

Mito was silent at breakfast, in fact everyone was silent, Kakashi was just feeling better too but now he was curious as to what happened, he wanted to say something but he also didn’t want to cause some sort of outrage.

Tazuna was also confused, since he was out yesterday getting drunk and came back to this he really didn’t know what to say.

The door burst open and some kid had walked in, eyes were on the kid as the kid looked back, “Who are these people?” The kid asked, “Inari! How have you been?” Tazuna said as the boy ran towards him, “Gramps! I’ve been fine,” Inari answered with a smile as he hugged the man, “Inari, that wasn’t very nice to greet them,” Tsunami said, “These are ninjas to help protect your grandfather from the bad guys,” she informed with a smile.

Inari looked at her, “These guys will die out there, nobody is matched to beat Gato and his company, they should just give up now,” Menma stood up at this, “Oi! Who the hell you think you are!” 

Inari shrugged, “You guys are no match for him y-” Inari was interrupted by Naruto, “Is that what you do child?” All eyes were on Naruto, “Do you sit around here and wait for an apparent miracle to lift you up off your feet? Do you think that maybe if you continue to tell everyone that everything is hopeless that maybe Gato would feel sorry and back up? If so then you’re living in a dream rather than a reality,” Naruto had his arms crossed along his chest, “We came out here to be that miracle and help you guys win back your land for you to come out here to say that was useless and unnecessary, you should’ve continued crying about your father.”

Tsunami eyes widen along with Tazuna, Inari looked the same as well, “Along walking upstairs last night I heard sobbing coming from that room, and when I woke up this morning to hear that same door close I realized that nobody left that room except for you, how’d I guess it was your father was because you don’t have a decent enough father figure, all you have is a drunken old man and his daughter to help out around here.” Naruto finished as Tazuna and Tsunami held their heads down.

“Don’t look so glum you two, the child surely would have handled a bit more of a taste of harsh reality, did you learn something? If not then you’re clueless,” Naruto ended as Inari stared at him with tears in his eyes, Inari wanted to say something, he wanted to say something so badly, but deep down inside he knew Naruto was right, he should’ve been glad that they was trying to stop Gato, even if they were to die, Inari simply held his head down as he walked upstairs and into his room.

Kakashi sighed and stood up, “Let’s go practice some chakra control.”

Team 7 was in the forest with Kushina and Kakashi, “Alright everyone, we’re going to practice chakra control, everyone here knows how chakra control works right?” Kushina received a nod from everyone, “Ok good, use your kunais to mark the area on how far you went,” Kushina said as she jumped to the highest point of the tree, “Whoever can reach up here will master their chakra control! Oh and remember, concentration beats fast pace!” Kushina yelled from the top of the tree.

Sakura looked at her two teammates, “I say we make this a race,” Sakura said with a smirk, “Oh you’re on pinky!” Naruto teased which earned a soft punch from his teammate, “Kakashi, count us down.” Sasuke stated.

“Sure sure, Ready,” Kakashi paused, Naruto got into a running position along with Sakura and Sasuke, “Set…” Kushina was intrigued by who would win, so was Team 7B, “Go!”

Naruto jumped a good amount to get a head start as Sasuke and Sakura ran, “Dammit why didn’t I think of that!” Sakura shouted, Sasuke was thinking cleverly though, Naruto didn’t give any rules for the race, Sasuke took out a shuriken that had a string to it and threw it infront of Naruto legs and immediately yanked on it, making it tie around the boy’s feet, Naruto eyes widened as he saw Sasuke give him a smirk.

Naruto cut the strong immediately and leaped forward, but still behind Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura looked at Sasuke who looked back at her, “Sorry about this Sasuke-kun but, you would’ve failed anyways,” Sakura said as she took out an explosive tag, everyone eyes widened as she threw it ahead of the Uchiha.

Sasuke watched in horror as the tag exploded the top half of the tree he was running on, the big chunk hurtling down towards Sasuke, Sasuke jumped onto another tree but got smacked down by a log Sakura threw at him.

Naruto heard Sasuke smack the ground but still had to continue, Sakura than looked at him next and Naruto knew something was going to come up, Naruto grabbed 3 shurikens and threw them at Sakura but she dodged them, Naruto smiled sadistically as he tugged on the chakra strings making the shurikens come back and tie around Sakura, he than shoved the kunai attached to the strings onto a tree and smiled down at Sakura as she hung from the tree.

“ _ This was such a rigged race. _ ” Everyone thought as Naruto reached the top, but before he could he noticed a shuriken implanted at the top, he doesn’t remember throwing one up there, the shuriken turned into a bunch of clouds as Sasuke appeared and dropped kick Naruto back down, making him smash into Sakura who was hanging.

“I win.” The Uchiha claimed.

Menma was jealous to say the least, but he couldn’t even express it, no matter how far he thinks, he’ll never catch up to Naruto, he needed more power, he grabbed the kunai and started walking on the tree, he closed his eyes as he thought about him and Naruto’s relationship.

The two were basically opposites, if it wasn’t for Menma and Mito Naruto would’ve never ran away, he could’ve stayed weak, especially since mom and dad didn’t want to train him, Menma was special unlike Naruto, he had the kyuubi’s chakra.

But why did he feel so weak compared to him, Menma always called the wrong shots, Menma concentration slipped as he began to fall, he looked at the distance between him and the ground, he climbed up a lot but he didn’t think he'd climb this high, “Aniki!” Naomi yelled signalling everyone’s attention, Naruto was first to react, he jumped off his tree and caught Menma and stayed onto a bigger tree, he sat Menma down on the branch.

Menma felt even more useless now, he stared up at Naruto who had his hands in his pockets, Menma remembered when Naruto’s hair was blonde, he looked exactly like their father back then.

**Flashback no jutsu**

_ Menma was playing hide&seek with his siblings, Naomi, Mito and Narumi, he was running through the house chasing after Mito until he bumped into mom’s vase that her mother gave her, the siblings stopped what they were doing cause that was something they knew was very important to their mom. _

_ Naruto came downstairs, his blonde hair and blue eyes turning to look at them, he noticed the vase, “What did you guys do!” Naruto shouted, “It was Menma’s fault, he bumped into the vase,” Mito pointed towards him, Menma glared at her, “It was your fault, you were the one that was running away!” Menma screamed back. _

_ “It doesn’t matter!” Naruto said as he looked at the pieces, “I don’t want to get in trouble though, Kaa-san is easily angry,” Naomi glanced down at her shoes, “Me neither, mom’s punishments are the worst,” Mito added. _

_ Menma looked down at Naruto while playing the shards into a pouch, “Then we can blame it on Naruto,” Naruto hearing his name looked at Menma, “They’ll believe it was him right?” Menma asked as everyone stared at him, Naruto got up and was going to run out before Menma tackled him, Menma turned around to his other siblings, “You guys can either get in trouble or blame it all on Naruto!” Menma stared at them in the eyes, Naomi looked like she was about to cry along with Narumi, Mito was just clutching her fist, “Fine!” Mito yelled as she got in front of Naruto. _

_ Naruto stared at her as her foot came towards his face, and everything was black since then. _

_ By the time mom and dad came home they saw Naruto on the ground with the vase surrounding him in pieces, Kushina yelled at the top of her lungs as she stomped towards Naruto, she picked him up which woke him up. _

_ “Uzumaki Naruto! Do you know how precious that vase meant to me!” Kushina yelled at his face as tears raced down hers, Naruto was confused until it all came back to him, “Kaa-san it wasn’t me! Menma and the others are trying to frame me!” Naruto shouted back and Kushina dropped him, “And now you’re raising you voice at me! Go in your fucking room!” Kushina dropped to her knees sobbing as Naruto got up, and made his way to his room, his leg limping since he was dropped. _

_ After that day Naruto was growing black patches in his head, when asked why he was trying to change his hair color Naruto didn’t answer, instead he just dodged the question, this kept going on until Naruto’s entire hair was black, he no longer looked like Minato, nor did he look like Menma, to Kushina, Minato and everyone else who was alive back than, he reminded them of Madara Uchiha. _

**Released!**

Naruto jumped down from the branch Menma was sitting at and began to talk amongst Kushina, Sakura and Sasuke, Menma noticed that Naruto was more accepting of Kushina now, he didn’t really know why, his mom used to always hit on Naruto, perhaps Naruto was a momma's boy.

Tazuna came from the forest, “Kushina-san, would you mind letting one of your shinobis come with me to the town,” the man asked, “I got to get some supplies from the shops.”

Kushina nodded, “Sakura-chan why don’t you go with Tazuna since you already mastered chakra control,” Sakura nodded and went with the older man.

Sakura was quiet most of the time walking, only answering questions Tazuna had and listening to his stories, it was around evening time when they went to another shop, Tazuna’s bag was almost filled with the materials needed for the bridge building.

Sakura felt something grope her ass as she turned around immediately, there was a little girl holding her hand out with a smile, was she hungry? Sakura only had an apple in her bag, “Here,” Sakura gave the little girl an apple which made her smile even more, “Thanks!” The little girl ran away happily, which made Sakura frown a bit, she noticed that nearly everyone around her looked sad and glum.

“Have you realized it yet?” Tazuna said from beside her, she looked at the older man and nodded, “This must be why finishing that bridge is so important, you guys are poor in all the areas that makes you a village,” Tazuna nodded at this, “Your team coming here and helping me finish the bridge would allow everyone here to change their lives, even those who wanted to give up.”

**The Next Day**

Team 7 excluding Naruto because he was still sleeping and they couldn’t spare any moment to awake him, as Team 7 made their way to the bridge they realized all the workers were knocked out, “What the hell is the meaning of this!?” Tazuna shouted, everyone looked around, “Mist is beginning to form around here,” Sasuke informed.

“Naomi, Mito protect Tazuna, Menma, Sakura, Sasuke, we’ll deal with whatever is coming our way,” Kakashi ordered as they nodded.

“I see you have the brats still with you, Kakashi,” Zabuza’s voice said but nobody could see him, “That one brat is still trembling.”

Menma’s hands were trembling, just then 4 Zabuza’s surrounded the group, “Do it Menma,” Kakashi ordered, “I wasn’t trembling in fear, I’m trembling cause I’m excited!” He exclaimed as he sliced all the Zabuza’s with his kunai. 

All the clones turned into water as they died.

“There,” Sakura pointed at the two figures, the mask ninja and Zabuza, “It seems as if they figured out our cheap tricks Haku,” Zabuza said as the masked woman next to him nodded, “This might make our battle a bit more interesting.”

Naruto finally woke up and realized he woke up too late, he quickly got dressed and made his way downstairs, as he left the house and started tree jumping to get to their location he saw an injured wild boar.

He looked around and came up with his conclusion.

Inari was washing his hands until he heard his mother scream, when he came downstairs he saw two men tying up his mother, he wanted to tell them to stop but he didn’t have the guts to, and even if he did they'd kill him.

One of the men noticed Inari and just smirked at him, “Look at that, little squirt is so scared he can’t even move!” The two men began laughing at Inari as he started crying, they picked up his mom and carried her out the house.

Inari watched them leave as he felt horrible, he couldn’t sit here and watch his mother get taken away, he then remembered Naruto’s words, he couldn’t get anywhere if he kept waiting for miracles to happen, he had to be his own miracle for once.

Inari grabbed a kitchen knife as he ran outside, the two swordsmen noticed this and just smirked as they readied their swords, Inari screamed as he kept running towards them, even if he did die, he’ll die playing the hero card, and trying to protect his mother, that’s good enough, right?

As the two men ran towards Inari at fast speed, the boy watched his life flashed before his eyes as the blades came closer, the one final tear escaped.

Inari didn’t feel no pain, in fact he couldn’t feel anything, as he opened his eyes he noticed he was staring at black hair, “Inari, you did great, but leave it to me for now,” Naruto said as he looked back at the boy, Inari could feel a smile appearing on his face.

The two men looked at Naruto, and readied their swords again, Naruto sighed and activated his sharingan, “Shall we dance?”

Before any of them could answer Naruto casted a genjutsu which made them both fall, “Cause I wasn’t interested in doing so,” Naruto deactivated his eyes as he picked up the two and tied them up, he gave Inari a kunai to untie his mom too.

“Inari, you did great, didn’t let your fears take over, I’m proud of you, now if you don’t mind, I’ll be going to help my teammate, you can keep the kunai incase you get in a dangerous situation,” Naruto said as he began running away.

Inari stared at Naruto and realized he had something to do.

Back at the bridge with Team 7 Kushina and Kakashi were dealing with Zabuza as Menma, Sasuke and Sakura fought with Haku.

Sasuke wanted to test Haku so he decided to go first, he ran towards Haku and engaged her in taijutsu, Haku was at a disadvantage since Sasuke trained in taijutsu a lot due to the lack of jutsus he knew.

Haku saw this and decided to use one of her jutsu, she created senbon and made them target at Sasuke, as they came closer she dodged last minute as Sasuke got hit, or so she thought, instead of Sasuke there was a log, Sasuke appeared behind Haku.

“Your speed is lacking in certain areas, but mines isn’t,” Sasuke slashed at Haku, leaving a mark on her mask, Haku brought out a kunai and attempted to stab Sasuke but he just grabbed her hand and toss the kunai, he then swept her off her feet which caused her to go on all fours, and then kicked her hard enough that she flew back.

Zabuza looked at Haku with wide eyes, “He was outclassed in speed?” Kushina nodded, “Sasuke is our best when it comes to basic speed, you may not even notice it, but he’s not the one you should be worried about,” she said as Kakashi nodded, “Uzumaki Naruto would be the one to settle this, after all, he’s a true hero.”

Team 7 then glanced at Haku, “He!?!?|

Haku got up and stepped in front of Zabuza, “Haku, you know what you must do in order to win,” Zabuza informed, “I know.” Haku started channeling his chakra , “I shall show you my true speed,” Haku said as he started creating mirrors around Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around as Haku entered one mirror, and than many of him formed in the other ones, “This is my true speed,” Haku said as he prepared a senbon, Sasuke activated his sharingan quickly, Haku began throwing them, although Sasuke could see some, his blind spots were still cut short.

Haku wasn’t aiming for vital spots, just trying to cause enough injury to be lethal, and it was working, the more Haku kept attacking the slower Sasuke could keep up, “Sasuke!” Sakura shouted as she threw 3 shurikens at the mirrors, Haku stepped out and grabbed them.

But out of the corner of his eye he noticed a fourth but it was too late to react, the shuriken hit Haku head and forced him out of the mirror. 

Everyone looked shocked, even Sakura, she hadn’t thrown a 4th one, but then she realized who it could be, as a cloud of smoke formed the one person that stepped out was no other than.

“Uzumaki Naruto, is here to win!”

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have school next week so uploading schedule could be off for a while


	4. Nine-Tails Chakra

“Naruto, that opening you did was too naive, you’ll become a target that way,” Kushina warned as she clenched her fist in anger, Naruto whined, “But I did it so cool though, maybe if I could learn the thing Hokage-sama does it would’ve been better, but now's not the time for that.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke who seemed to be deep in thought, Haku decided to go back inside the mirrors, “Please do not resent me,” he said as he began launching his senbon attacks, Naruto watched in horror as Haku sliced Sasuke’s skin and clothes, “Damn! I should try understanding how this works, but I need to go on the inside,” Naruto said to himself.

Once Haku felt as if he had enough Sasuke looked around, “Those senbons of his, they could be lethal mattering on how he uses them, he isn’t going for any important arteries or anything of the sort, which means he’s not trying to kill me right now,” Sasuke turned to look at the mirror, “Those ice mirrors, they allow him to shoot the senbons simultaneously, it can’t be a genjutsu, nor a clone jutsu, which means this is how his ability works, if I can somehow manage to lure him out or even have Naruto or someone attack at the same time I’m attacking, I could win this.” Sasuke stared in front of him to see Naruto, “Yo.”

“Naruto… Why the hell are you in here,” Sasuke asked with his eyes darkened, “I wanted to see how this works on the inside, judging by the fact that if you told me outloud than they would’ve most likely figure something out to cause that not to happen, so it’ll be better if we worked together to figure this out,” Naruto explained as he gave Sasuke a sheepish smile, “You idiot… I had it all figured out, now I have to worry about carrying you to your funeral,” Sasuke said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well, let’s try something out Naruto, let’s go with a fireball collaboration,” Sasuke said as Naruto nodded, the two boys went through the hand signs, “Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!” 

The flames began to melt the ice but Haku was quick to notice, he launched another senbon attack and caused both Naruto and Sasuke to cancel their attacks.

Naruto and Sasuke fell onto the floor in agony, “Son of a bitch!” Naruto cursed aloud which made Sasuke turn his head towards his companion, “Sasuke, is this a clone?” Naruto asked while standing up and looking ready to attack, “No, if it was the mirrors would’ve been useless, try using your clones!” 

“Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Naruto yelled as 20 of him came out and aimed towards the mirrors, Haku decided to get rid of them by launching another senbon attack, and like that all of Naruto clones were gone in the blink of an eye.

Hake continued to look at the boys from all directions, “I have a dream, and I’m sure you two do as well, so for the sake of my dream, please don’t hold it against me, for I too have someone special to me,” Haku admitted.

Kushina, Kakashi and Zabuza continued to watch the battle unfold, “What is that? Is it a kekkei genkai?” Kushina asked as she turned towards Zabuza, Zabuza nodded, “Ice release is Haku kekkei genkai, but Haku is also very skilled, he came from a place that was filled with war, many people feared him,” Zabuza explained earning a glance from Kakashi, “Also, don’t think about running to save Tazuna or trying to fight me,” Zabuza performed a hand sign as a bunch of water clones appeared surrounding Tazuna, “I want to see who could win, your students or my Haku.”

Naruto summoned a bunch of more clones as they went towards the mirrors, Sasuke inspected the attack pattern and he noticed that a blur was coming out of the mirrors.

All Naruto’s clones disappeared again as his friend whined in frustration, Naruto may not have been the smartest when it comes to easy things but he was the strongest, maybe he wanted to finish this mission quickly.

“Sasuke you ready to go again?” Naruto turned back to the Uchiha as he nodded, “Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!” like before more Naruto’s came up but this time to prove Sasuke’s theory he kicked up some water off the ground.

As Haku came out of his mirror and began attacking Sasuke noticed that the areas he kicked the water up at were gone, Haku attacked Naruto and Sasuke again making them fall back onto the ground.

Sasuke turned to Naruto who’s blue eyes looked back at him… Wait… Blue!? Sasuke punch Naruto in his head which made the boy whine in agony, “Naruto! Activate your fucking sharingan!” The Uchiha glared at his partner, “Oi! You don’t have your activated either!” Sasuke didn’t even realize.

Both the boys activated their sharingans.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he looked back at Kushina and Kakashi who had a eat-shitting grin on their faces, “You knew about this!” Zabuza exclaimed, “Of course ‘ya know!” Kushina said, “This is where the fun really begins Zabuza.

Naruto noticed it wasn’t clones, Haku’s speed in here was very fast, that’s why his naked eye couldn’t catch on, Naruto reached towards Haku and threw him out of the mirror surrounding them.

“Sasuke!” Naruto called out as the Uchiha nodded, “Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!” both of them shot a big fireball towards Haku, but it wasn’t enough to finish him off, Haku leaped in the air and fired senbons faster than Naruto’s eye could react.

Haku aimed this time for a vital point, Naruto’s eyes, with Sasuke’s they wouldn’t be able to react as good but since Naruto’s were three he definitely could read Haku’s move.

Naruto reeled his head back in agony as the senbons went deep into his sockets, Kushina was going to move until Zabuza grabbed her by her hair and threw her towards one of the piles of wood on the bridge, “Kushina, you didn’t seem to remember what I was saying, I wanted to watch the fight, you had your fun earlier but now this is mines.”

Haku got back inside the mirror and immediately attacked Sasuke and Naruto both, the two screamed in agony as Haku started letting the senbons enter their bodies.

Sakura was fighting the Zabuza clones, once she heard Naruto’s scream she realized she can’t keep sitting back, Naomi decided to help by using her lightning whip, but as they kept attacking more and more clone kept coming, soon enough Naomi chakra would run out, and Mito had got knocked out earlier due to one of the clones throwing her away.

“Sakura-chan, I can’t keep up,” Naomi said as she fell down due to chakra exhaustion.

“Naomi!” Menma yelled as he ran towards his sister only to get flung back by a kick from the clone, three Zabuza’s appeared in front of Menma, “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.”

Sasuke stopped Naruto from taking the senbons out due to them not having an immediate medic around, so Naruto had to rely on sensory, something he rarely used, “Naruto, if your sensory is good enough, make a sound when you notice a change in movement,” Sasuke said as he took out a kunai, “Actually I sensed that you moved, that tiny movement, maybe we can still do this after all,” Naruto said as he cancelled out all sound except for Haku’s.

“Right there, from your left!” Naruto shouted as Sasuke threw the kunai, Haku immediately retracted as the kunai hit the mirror, “That was impressive Naruto, we managed to force Haku into hiding, hopefully this give us some room to heal and think,” Sasuke said as he grabbed the kunai, “And remember Naruto, sound, Haku won’t recognize if you make a sound, but if you call out his name and direction than he will.” Sasuke explained, “Fine,” Naruto took out two kunais, “Mattering on the direction this kunais ting at, that’s where Haku will be,” Naruto moved to the middle of the dome, “Let’s do this.”

Kakashi looked at the area where the kids where, Sakura was panting heavily as the Zabuza clones deceased their attacks, he then looked at where Kushina was, Zabuza must’ve thrown her to the point she knocked out so much for the Red Hot Habanero to save the day, Kakashi turned his attention towards Zabuza, “Kakashi, your team is decreasing one by one, and soon those brats will too,” Zabuza grinned, “It seems as if all your excitement from earlier has gone down, don’t tell me you’re giving up now?” Zabuza faked a whine and started laughing.

“I also began to grow bored of watching the fight, so lets make this interesting Kakashi,” Zabuza made one sign, “Hidden Mist Technique” Zabuza’s body began to fade as the mist started to appear even more, Kakashi looked around trying to pinpoint Zabuza’s location.

“Kakashi, I’ll make sure to end you off as painlessly as possible,” Zabuza said from somewhere in the mist, Sakura got closer to Tazuna as the Zabuza clones disappeared, “Damn this..” She cursed to herself.

Haku began her onslaught again, throwing his senbons, Naruto was beginning to get tired, his chakra was depleting rapidly, maybe it was because his sharingan was still active or maybe the senbons are starting to get to him, Naruto was never a thick-skinned person.

His movements were also starting to get slow, Sasuke noticed and started pushing Naruto out the way and dodging as well, Haku took advantage of this and began to focus his attacks onto Naruto, Sasuke was too late as Naruto got pierced, his friend screamed in agony again as he fell over.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, “It seems as if your friend has finally bit the dust,” Haku said, “Perhaps you should join him.” Haku threw a senbon at Sasuke as he dodged, but than he realized this was apart of Haku’s plan, to distance himself from Naruto, “Brat,” Haku said as he shot more senbons at Naruto who couldn’t even peep a word anymore, blood kept running from his eyes and the wounds Haku made.

As Sasuke analyzed he realized his friend wasn’t moving anymore, “N-naruto?” Sasuke went to the boy and shook him, “Oi! Naruto!” Sasuke began to get flashbacks from the Uchiha Compound, and then Itachi.

“And now you join him,” Haku said as he got out of the mirror and aimed himself at Sasuke, the Uchiha turned around with a glare and his 3 tomoe sharingan spinning rapidly, “Like hell I would!” Sasuke yelled as he grabbed Haku by the arm and flipped him onto the ground.

Haku grunted in pain as he attempted to get up but Sasuke was quick, he stabbed Haku in the hand as the boy screamed in pain, Haku quickly got up and went back into the mirror, Sasuke glared at the mirrors, “Haku, I will end you, you piece of shit!” Sasuke held onto the kunai he had tightly, “I should be able to tell where Haku is by the cut on his hand, wherever he comes the specs of blood would follow” Sasuke eyes 

As Haku came out again Sasuke was prepared, he sidestepped Haku's way and grabbed him by the bun in his hair, he slammed Haku face first into the ground and kicked him away.

Kakashi was standing by Sakura and Tazuna with his sharingan and kunai, he couldn’t tell who was winning in Haku’s mirror, he hoped it was Naruto and Sasuke.

“Kushina and her kids are still knocked out, the hell did Zabuza do to them,” Kakashi through out loud, “I don’t know but its not looking good on our half,” Sakura replied to him, Zabuza appeared in front of him and charged at him with his sword, “Kakashi!” Sakura shouted, “I know!” he pushed Tazuna out the way along with him as Zabuza sword clashed with the ground, “Cha!” Sakura yelled as she leaped towards Zabuza and went to punch him, he grabbed her arm and threw her away, Sakura yelled as she flew past Haku’s mirror, “Sakura!” Kakashi called out, “That’s the second person you threw Zabuza!” Kakashi said as he threw some shurikens, “And you’ll be my next!”

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing in front of him with senbons stuck in his body, wait, he could see again, Naruto looked at the ground to see the bloody senbons that he assumed came from his eyes, must’ve been the Kyuubi, “S-sasuke?” Naruto's voice was quivering.

Sasuke was bent over, blood dripping down his body, and tons of senbons stuck in him, Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto, “W-what's with that e-e-expression, i-idiot,” Naruto could see Sasuke’s sharingan spinning slower and slower, “S-sasuke, b-b-b, W-why!” Naruto couldn’t hold back the tears, “N-naruto, y-y-you’ve nearly s-s-scared m-me e-early,” Sasuke couldn’t control his speech as well yet.

“I-i’m sorry, I-i-i don’t think I’ll…” Sasuke couldn’t finish as he fell back, Naruto grabbed him before he could hit the ground, Sasuke’s eyes were dull and he looked pale, Naruto’s tears dripped down onto his face.

“Sasuke, I can’t have you dying… I-y-your my brother!” Naruto tears were streaming down his face, “I can’t lose you!”

Naruto started steaming, Haku got up and looked with interest, Naruto head whipped back to Haku, “I… I…. I can’t forgive you!” ‘Naruto exclaimed as a venomous red chakra surrounded his body.

Naruto whiskers became more defined as his hair became more spikey, his sharingan got replaced by a slit and red iris, his short nails stretched out and looked like claws.

“What is this chakra,” Haku thought aloud as his mirrors began to break due to the sheer force of the chakra, the senbons stuck in Naruto’s back shot out as the wounds on his body healed, Naruto got on all fours as he glared at Haku, Haku went inside one of the mirrors looking for a position to strike Naruto.

“There!” Haku jumped out from above attempting to strike Naruto but he dodged, “But how!?” Haku turned and ran towards one, Naruto grabbed his hand and kept him in place, he reeled back his fist and punched Haku out of the mirror.

Naruto ran towards Haku at rapid speeds as he yelled in rage.

Kakashi turned to Zabuza, noticing the nine tails chakra, “Let’s finish this,” Kakashi said as he took out a scroll, he went through some hand signs and looked at Zabuza “Ninja Art, Summoning, Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!” Kakashi put his hands on the ground as cracks began to come closer to Zabuza.

“It’s useless Kakashi, you have no idea where I am-” Zabuza was cut off as the crack formed underneath, a dog came out and attempted to bite Zabuza but he moved his feet, another dog came and shoved its teeth into Zabuza’s leg, more dogs came out and they all proceeded to jump on Zabuza.

“I told you we should finish this, and I will,” Kakashi activated a lightning jutsu, his hand was covered in electricity.

Naruto jumped into the air with his fist reeled back, Haku stood still as his mask began to slip off his face, “I can’t beat him, Zabuza, I’m sorry.” Even though nobody heard Haku’s words he still came at peace with himself.

Naruto stopped as his fist was close to Haku’s face, “I knew it,” Naruto looked up at Haku, “You from that day.”

“Why did you stop, finish me off, it's only the most proper thing to do when facing an opponent you knew you cannot win against,” Haku said with his monotone voice as he stared down at Naruto, “I killed your friend and yet you showed me mercy, why?”

Naruto put his hand back, “Because that’s not how I dance, when I dance, I dance for the thrill and enjoyment of it, I don’t dance for the lustful feeling of it, you understand that right?.”

Haku continued to look down as he coughed up some blood, “I lived day to day fighting an internal battle with myself, when I was younger, my parents gave birth to me, we lived in a small village that snowed basically everyday, we were poor, yet they had everything they wanted,” Haku kept his head down, “My blood…” Haku whispered but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

“Your blood?”

“My mother killed my father, and then he attempted to kill me.”

Naruto eyes widen a bit, “People with Kekkei Genkais were hated in The Land of Water,” Haku shivered a bit at that day, he thought he would impress his mother about his new discovery but only ended up having her killed in the end, “I killed my father and everyone who attempted to come at me that day, I regretted having this ability then, but then I met Zabuza, he taught me that I was needed, that I was wanted.”

“I told you this story because I hope you could relate somehow,” Haku said as he stared Naruto in the eye.

“Haku, you surely are someone worth my interest, but under the circumstances we are in we’re no more than common enemies trying to find our way in this world, while yours was rough and started turning better, mines continues to be filled with tragedy, I’ll have to close the curtains to your performance though.” Naruto said as he stared back at Haku, he grabbed a kunai and raced towards Haku.

As Naruto came close Haku suddenly grabbed his kunai, “But, I still have a reason to live, and until that reason is gone, I will continue to fight,” Haku explained as he began doing a jutsu with only one hand.

Kakashi ran towards Zabuza and got ready to strike, as he pierced through he saw that it wasn’t Zabuza he had struck, both Kakashi and Zabuza stared wide eyed at the person in front.

“Haku!” Both of the men said.

The dogs holding down Zabuza disappeared as Haku held onto Kakashi's hand, Zabuza smiled through his bandaged face, “Hatake Kakashi of The Sharingan! You said you will finish this yet I am the one who will be finishing you!” Zabuza yelled as he grabbed a hold of his sword, “Die!” Zabuza screeched as he slashed through the air.

Kakashi created a distance between him and Zabuza, he held Haku in his arms, he looked down at the boy before closing his eyes, “You should’ve kept your eyes focused on me!” Zabuza yelled as he raced towards Kakashi, Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi and kicked Zabuza in the jaw.

Sakura got up from where she was as she noticed the mist clearing, she began to limp to the area where she heard most of the commotion.

On her way there she noticed Sasuke’s body, “Sasuke…” the pinkette whispered as her eyes widened, she kneeled down at her friend, she checked his pulse and noticed a faint but weak pulse, “He’s still alive, barely but he still is!” She said as she stood up and put Sasuke on her back, she continued her journey limping towards Kakashi and the others.

Zabuza glared at Naruto, Naruto’s chakra was gone but thanks to whatever happened earlier he still had a bit of a fire within him, Zabuza waved his sword at Naruto who dodged the slashes, “Zabuza,” Naruto said mid battle, “Haku looked up to you, ya know…” Naruto grabbed the man sword as Kakashi and Zabuza stared wide eyed, “You are disgusting if you think he was a tool for you to used, “ Naruto charged the rest of his chakra inside his fist and punched Zabuza in the gut, which made the man fly back.

Naruto kneeled as the chakra exhaustion kicked in, Kakashi appeared at his side and put Naruto’s arm around him.

“Zabuza, you disappoint me,” an unfamiliar voice said, their heads turned to the voice, as a man in a fine suit stood there with a cane.

“You are such a useless piece of shit.”

“Gato,” Kakashi murmured, Naruto looked at Kakashi and back at Gato, a large group of rogues stood behind Gato, “Our plans changed Zabuza, since it seems as if you and your little bitch boy couldn’t finish the job, I’m sure these boys will,” Gato pointed towards the group behind him.

Naruto looked at Zabuza who was standing up again, this was beginning to make him furious, “Oi!” Naruto called out to Zabuza, the man looked at him with a tired expression, “Are you just going to let him talk about Haku like that!”

“Oh you remember its name?” Gato teased as the rogues laughed.

Zabuza stared at Naruto, “Gato! You son of a bitch! You’re a disgusting animal!” Naruto called out, Gato glared at Naruto from his glasses, he began to walk towards them, “You must mistake me boy. I am simply a man of power, regardless who cares what I think of them, I give them the money, they do as I say, and if they manage to fail their jobs I simply take the money they’ve made, this is a cycle that I performed many times brat.” Gato said as he stood in front of Haku’s body, “This runt obviously couldn’t perform the task I gave to them correctly so I couldn’t care less if it so happens to die.” Gato said as he reeled his foot back and kicked Haku’s dead body, he then spat on Haku and put his leg on him.

Naruto glared at Gato, if only he didn’t use up all his chakra… Naruto stared at Zabuza who didn’t even move or flinched, Naruto growled angrily, “Momochi Zabuza! Are you going to let him treat your partner like that! Are you that much of a scum that you couldn’t even think about him being mistreated!” Naruto stared at Zabuza as his own tears began to fall free, “Partner or apprentices, friends or family, you should always give them respect, even when I hate my family I still see them as honorable shinobi, no matter how badly I was mistreated, Zabuza, I cannot accept you as a honorable rogue if you don’t live up to those standards, you shouldn’t even deserve Haku as a partner, Haku loved you as much as you liked him,” Naruto admitted, the tears touching the ground, Zabuza glanced at Naruto as his tears came out his eyes, “Shut up brat,” Zabuza whispered, “I understand it now, I wished I understood it before, I only wanted Haku for power, but I realized I should’ve used him as a human, cause that’s what we are… Human.” Zabuza undid his bandages with his mouth since his hands were injured

Naruto smiled a bit as he brought a kunai, “Give them all you got, for you and Haku both.” Naruto said as he tossed it towards Zabuza, the man grabbed it with his mouth, and raced towards Gato’s men.

He proceeded to slice them with only the kunai between his teeth, it was a bloodbath, Zabuza ran through them as Gato ran to the edge of the bridge, he didn’t care about the swords lodged in his back, or the blood dripping from his head, all he wanted to do was avenge Haku’s dishonor.

Zabuza stabbed Gato in the chest with the kunai, the older man grunted as he pushed Zabuza away, “You piece of shit, why won’t you just die already! Go and live with your friend!” Gato yelled as he held onto his open wound, “I will live with them, as soon as you live with the thousands of other rogue ninjas you had killed,” Zabuza went to stab Gato again but the man held his hands out, the kunai went through his hands as Gato grunted in agony again, Zabuza quickly took the kunai out as slashed Gato in the throat with it.

He then swirled around Gato’s body creating slashes while the men fell on the ground, Zabuza was too fast for him, Zabuza then stabbed Gato in the head and pushed him off the bridge making him fall into the water.

The rogue ninjas stared in horror as Zabuza turned around to them, but instead of moving forward and attacking, he simply got onto his knees with tears running down his eyes, “Uzumaki Naruto,” Zabuza called out, “Thank you, for enlightening me, I hope to see you again someday.” Zabuza whispered as he fell onto the ground with a smile.

Sakura came over near Kakashi and Naruto as she felt movement on her back, she placed Sasuke down as he opened his eyes and stared at her, “Sakura… What happened..?” Sasuke asked softly, “Haku and Zabuza died, from what I overheard he died protecting Zabuza, as for Zabuza, he died from injuries after going through Gato’s men and killing Gato.” Sakura explained as she pointed towards them, Sasuke looked in that direction, Haku’s body laid on the ground with blood surrounding it, past him was the group of rogue ninjas looking at Kakashi and Naruto, “Damn, I can’t move to help them,” the Uchiha glanced at Sakura, “Sakura do you have enough strength left?” She looked at him and shook her head, “Zabuza had thrown me across the bridge, I think I twisted my ankle on the fall,” She explained, “That explains the limping.”

“I could perform a fireball that could kill off most of them,” Naruto thought as he looked at Kakashi, “What happened to Team 7B?” Naruto asked, Kakashi narrowed his eyes, “Zabuza managed to pick them off, one-by-one,” Kakashi explained. “Even Kushina?” Naruto widened his eyes, Kakashi nodded, “Even Kushina.”

As the rogues started approaching Team 7 they saw an arrow fly by and hit one of the rogues in the eye, “Oh wow! I actually shot it!” a childish voice exclaimed, Team 7 turned their heads and saw Inari with the villagers, “Inari!” Naruto exclaimed, “Y’know the heroes always show up late,” Inari pointed to himself, “Naruto, I managed to round up the villagers to take back what’s ours, after all, we couldn’t sit around and let the only miracle slip through our hands, right?” Inari smiled at Naruto who chuckled, “That’s right.”

The rogue’s glared at them, “Kakashi, let’s finish this!” Naruto and Kakashi went through the hand signs together, “Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Naruto was only able to make 10 and Kakashi made 50, “Are you ready to dance?” Naruto’s clones asked as the rogues began to panic, “No we’re not!” They turned around and began running to the boat they came from.

The villagers watched as they ran away, “We did it!” Inari shouted as they cheered out loud.

Kakashi walked towards Zabuza, “You’re not dead yet right?” Kakashi asked as he picked the swords out of his back and picked him up, Zabuza managed to keep his eyes open as he nodded, “Good.”

“Y-you’re b-bring me to Haku… R-right?” Zabuza coughed up a bit of blood, “Yeah, don’t you want to see him before you go?” Kakashi asked as he continued walking to the deceased ninja, “Yes.. I do,” Kakashi just nodded as he placed Zabuza down next to Haku.

It began to snow as the villagers looked around, “Snow..? This early?”

Zabuza moved his arm slowly to Haku’s face, “Haku… I should’ve cherished those moments we had together, even if they weren’t my best, they were yours, I should’ve enjoyed them with you..” Zabuza's tears began to go down his face as he brushed his hand against Haku’s face, “If it's possible, by all means, I hope to be where you are right now.” Zabuza took his last shaky breath, and let go, closing his eyes while holding onto Haku.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura placed Haku’s mask and Zabuza sword on top of their burial sight, it was around evening, the villagers took Kushina’s team back to their place to get them patched up.

“I respect them now, though we were enemies, they learned their moral standards and eventually both of them was happy with each other,” Naruto said softly, Kakashi nodded, “I can’t believe we went through all that hell in one day,” Sakura said as they all nodded, Sakura looked at all of them and held her head down, “Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, I’m sorry,” the pink bowed down, as her teammate looked at her, “I wasn’t strong enough to help at all, even after all the training I did, you three suffered way more than I did and all I have to make up for it is this stupid ankle injury!” Sakura yelled as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

They looked at Sakura in shock, not expecting her to react this way, Naruto then sighed and grabbed Sakura hands and held onto them, “Sakura, it’s fine,” Naruto said as the girl looked at him and stood up straight, tears still falling from her eyes, “This may have been difficult because it’s our first real experience in combat,” Naruto explained as he smiled at Sakura, “No matter what we’ll be ready next time!” Sakura smiled happily as she wiped away the tears on her face, “Yeah!”

“Anyways, we’ll be moving out by tomorrow and going back to Konoha, so make sure you sleep well,” Kakashi said as he began moving from the burial site followed by the rest of them.

The Next Day

Everyone was gathered outside of Tazuna’s house as they said their goodbyes.

Tazuna and the villagers waved the group goodbye as they waved back, “Thank you Big Brother Naruto!” Inari shouted as tears streamed down his face in happiness.

Naruto gave him a thumbs up as he continued walking.

Tazuna smiled as the group disappeared, “Uzumaki Naruto, a person who was surrounded by so much hate, yet is so bright,” Tazuna whispered to himself, “That’s why I shall honor your spirit by naming this bridge after you…”

“The Great Naruto Bridge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short one, I kinda lost some inspiration to how to make it longer


	5. The Chunin Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter ever, I'm sorry for the delay by the way, I kept losing motivation but enjoy!

Naruto woke up in his bed, he looked outside and noticed the sun hadn't risen up yet, he yawned softly and began to make his way out of the bed, he walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

Blue eyes stared back at him, his black hair was all over the place, he sighed and began to brush his teeth and remembered the aftermaths of the mission when they returned. Team 7B had to be on rest for a while since they couldn’t properly heal in the small amount of resting time they had. So they were given a week off of missions to which Naruto was actually glad about since he could put his focus into other things.

Naruto sighed, today they were going to most likely be back on missions and having to do some more stuff.

Naruto weekend was basically training with Sakura and Sasuke, he couldn’t really see anything new they could try doing since they were most likely better than most of the class, sometimes Hinata would join them or even meet up with Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen, she was really changing herself.

After Naruto got finished with all he needed to do, he went back to his bed and laid down, closing his eyes until 10 so that they could link up with Kushina and Kakashi.

10 came by quicker than Naruto wanted so once again he got out of bed and made his way to the bridge they were meeting up at, Sasuke must’ve already left without Naruto which he didn’t seem to mind since Naruto would’ve done the same most likely.

As Naruto arrived at the area he saw his teammates standing there waiting for their sensei’s to appear, Sakura noticed Naruto’s approach and waved at him, she was leaning on the railings most likely talking to Sasuke before he arrived, Sasuke also waved at Naruto.

“Kushina and Kakashi must be late,” Naruto assumed as the two nodded, Naruto sighed, “I hope we aren’t doing one of those silly chase a cat things, I swear last time we did that, son-of-a-bitch scratch the living shit out of my fingers!” Naruto cursed as he glared at his hands, the Uzumaki sat on the railing as he let his feet hang.

Mito made her way over to them, “I was waiting for all of you to arrive so that I could thank you for carrying the mission, I failed miserably in protecting my teammate,” Mito than looked Sakura in the eyes, “I should mainly be thanking you, you overcame the obstacles we were facing and managed to survive being thrown, Sakura you really are quite powerful.” 

Naomi nodded in agreement, “You guys are very special, what you all did took a lot of bravery and determination.”

Everyone glanced at Menma as they waited for him to reply or respond, the Uzumaki looked at them with a confused face, “What?”

Sakura rolled her eyes as they all just went back to minding their own business.

“Hey.”

A voice from above said, the team snapped their attention to the person, Kushina and Kakashi both stood on top of the bridge as Kushina jumped down.

“I hope you’re all doing alright and ready for today’s mission, it’ll just be simple D-rank missions, nothing new really,” Kushina said as she had her hands on her hips, “Anyways, you’ll be at Mrs. Penma house doing her garden, and once you’re done I’ll let you know what your next mission will be, so until then, cya.” Kushina disappeared along with Kakashi as the team just sighed.

Naruto was quite fed up with the small little side missions they’re always having to do, of course he knows that C-ranks are difficult and all but picking up weeds from some old ladies garden was just crossing the line, she was still good enough to do it herself, Naruto hated how lazy this village was, waiting for the shinobi around here to do their dirty work.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a commotion, he turned his head to see Menma getting yelled at by the lady because he accidentally destroyed her flowers, the flowers weren’t all that pretty, he seen better looking ones at the Yamanaka flower shop, then again those flowers were taken care of with love, while these ones was just for this lady to get by.

After they were done doing their missions they met back up with Kushina and Kakashi, “Well, it looks like that was all wanted for you guys today, the other teams must’ve took care of it while we were on our mission, but anyways you’re free to go for now, we’ll let you guys know when something up.” Kushina said as she shunshin away along with Kakashi.

Naruto turned away and walked away, his two friends followed him while talking amongst themselves, Naruto was thinking about other things, along the way Naruto saw a box following behind him and his friends.

He turned around with a confused face as the box stopped, “You do realize I can sense you, right?” his blue eyes stared down at the box as Sakura and Sasuke looked at it.

A group of three kids jumped out, Naruto recognized one of the chakras as Sarutobi Hiruzen’s grandchild, Konohamaru Sarutobi the other two kids were unknown to him, the orange haired girl was first to speak, “I’m Moegi of the senior class at Kunoichi Preschool!” She exclaimed while doing some weird pose.

The other kid also posed, “I’m Udon,” Naruto looked disgusted as snot ran down the kids face, last was Konohamaru, “The most brilliant Ninja in the village, Konohamaru!” He shouted as he posed too.

They all posed together, “Together we are The Konohamaru Gang!”

The 3 turned around and started speed walking away from the 3 kids, the kids gasped as they ran in front of them, “Wait Naruto-nii!” Konohamaru shouted, “Is there something you needed?” Naruto asked as Konohamaru sighed and whispered to his friends, “He’s being very cold to us,” Naruto narrowed his eyes at him as Konohamaru hid behind Udon.

“We were wondering if you had any free-time leader,” Moegi asked innocently, Naruto shook his head, “I’m going to go train,” Naruto smirked to himself, “But you said you’ll play Ninja with us.”

Naruto turned around to see Sakura and Sasuke looking at him with a face that speaks ‘are you kidding me’ Naruto smirked and turned into a frown as he tried explaining himself, Sakura stomped her feet closer to Naruto as he started stuttering on his words.

Konohamaru then ‘connected the dots’, “I didn’t know you went both ways Big Bro Naruto, if that was the case then you really should train, in flexibility.” 

Sasuke’s eyes twitched as he walked closer to Naruto with his hands balled into a fist, Naruto started backing up a bit until he realized he was against a fence, Sakura and Sasuke both reeled their fist back and punched Naruto into the sky and Sakura gave all the kids a good hit in the head, Sasuke than left to somewhere else as Sakura began walking away with him.

“Damn that Broad Forehead bitch! Is that thing even human! Hell is it even a woman!?” Konohamaru cursed aloud as they all stopped their movements, Sakura turned around at the words.

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru and jumped onto a roof of a building, “I’ll give you a headstart, you should probably run! He informed Konohamaru, he picked him up and threw him like a kunai, once he touched the ground his little feet began to run as quick as they could.

But Sakura was quicker, she leaped into the air above Konohamaru, Konohamaru took a swift turn and bumped into someone.

Sakura stopped her rampage as she looked at who Konohamaru bumped into, Naruto landed next to her.

A boy in all black with pain on his face glared at Konohamaru who was shaking in fear underneath the man, “That hurted.” He simply said, next to him was some blonde chick with what looked like a fan strapped onto her back.

Naruto walked up in front of Sakura and stood in front of the boys face, “Kankuro of the sand,” Naruto then glanced towards the blonde one, “Temari, you two must be the sand siblings, in other words your brother, Gaara should also be here.”

Temari narrowed her eyes at Naruto, “Seems we have ourselves a bookworm here,” Kankuro said as he grabbed Naruto by the collar, “Gaara is also vessel of the Ichibi or better yet known as Shukaku,” Naruto smirked as Kankuro glared at him, “You haven’t let go of my collar,” Naruto blue eyes stared at Kankuro’s black ones, Naruto swiftly kicked Kankuro in the ankles as the he fell to the ground.

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru and leaped backwards, as Kankuro winced on the ground, Kankuro glared at Naruto as he was going to stand up once more until a pebble got thrown in front of him and he slipped on it, falling down and biting his tongue.

Sakura looked to where the pebble was thrown to see Sasuke sitting on a tree, “Thanks Sasuke!” Sakura yelled out as the other just nodded, Temari glanced at Sasuke but then looked back at Kankuro who was standing up again, before Kankuro could do anything someone jumped in before he could make his move.

“You’re embarrassing our village, Kankuro.”

Everyone turned their heads to the mysterious person, Gaara, as he stood upside down on the tree branch, the boy flipped off and walked towards his brother, he then turned towards Naruto, “Excuse us,” Gaara said as he began to walk away from the group, Kankuro and Temari caught up with Gaara as he walked away from the group.

“How come you are here in Konoha? Aren’t you all from the sand?” She got their attention as they turned around to her, “Surely the village didn’t leave you in the dark like that,” Temari shook her head disappointingly, “We’re here for the Chunin exams.”

Sasuke was the first to speak, “Chunin exams? Already? It feels like such a short time has passed since we became genin,” Sasuke glanced at both Naruto and Sakura as the two had difficult expressions to read.

“Did your sensei not tell you?”

The 3 shook their heads, which only made Temari scoff at them, “You do know what the chunin exams are right?” the group nodded at the question, “Good, hopefully we’ll be going up against each other in the last match, I’ll be looking forward to beating your ass.” Temari walked away with her two brothers.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other with blank expressions.

**The Next Day**

Like usual they met at the bridge, waiting for Kakashi and Kushina, Naruto laid down on the railing and fell asleep, Sakura was practicing some chakra control, and Sasuke was just leaning against the railing.

Naomi went to the group, “So you guys also got the news about the sudden chunin exams right?” The blonde questioned, “Yep, we got news yesterday, Kushina and Kakashi were supposed to tell us but hopefully they’re letting us know today,” Sakura said as she continued practicing.

Naomi nodded, “Yeah, I actually overhead t-” her sentence was cut short as Kushina and Kakashi appeared.

“You two are late,” Naruto said as he continued laying on the rail, “Like always.”

“Blame it on this idiots fault, his ass kept hiding away from me this morning, he’s lucky I’m lenient on him, otherwise I would’ve gave him a good punch,” Kushina clenched her fist in anger, Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, “Anyways, we recommended you guys to enter the chunin exams,” Kakashi took out the 3 applications, Kushina took out hers too.

“We trust that you guys are strong enough to win it, so hopefully you do and we just didn’t embarrass ourselves.”

Everyone nodded as they began to walk away but Sakura stood there, she was having second thoughts about the chunin exams.

It was about the Land of Waves mission, ever since then she’s been doubting her own capabilities, even though she was praised since she kept standing, standing won’t do anything if you can’t fight, she doesn’t want to tell the story of a bystander, she wants to tell the story from first-hand, she squeezed her hand as she stared up with eyes of determination.

“I’ll keep training, one day, maybe the next day, I’ll manage to catch up to Sasuke and Naruto.”

**The Next Day**

Naruto walked to where the chunin exams where taking place, Sakura and Sasuke already being there, sometimes Naruto would forget what his purpose in life would be so he’ll just forget he’s suppose to be a knucklehead, it didn’t seem as obvious but he’s pretty sure the other teams know he’s a asshole.

As he caught up to his teammates and fist bumped them he put his hands back on his head and began walking into the building.

Sakura noticed something was off as soon as she walked in, “There’s a genjutsu on the second floor, should we see what it's about?” She turned to the two as they nodded.

Rock Lee or better known as Lee was on the ground with bruises, a bunch of kids were surrounding a door that was supposedly room 301, which would be the third floor, “Why are you not letting us in!” Tenten, a member of Team Gai asked as two boys blocked the door, the two snickered at her as she tried pushing threw but was thrown back, “Why should we let you in? You don’t exactly seem ready?” One of the boys said, “Yeah! Being a shinobi isn’t like walking a dog, there are things far more worse,” The other tapped in.

“Should we let them know?” Sakura asked her friends, Naruto being Naruto didn’t want to but he knew he should, “Sasuke deal with it.” 

The Uchiha sighed as he made his way towards the door, he then turned to everyone else, “This is a genjutsu, this is the second floor, not the third,” the numbers changed from 301 to 201, “Oh, so you were able to tell?” 

“No, my friend was,” Sasuke turned to Sakura, “Isn’t that right? You were able to tell from the beginning,” Sakura nodded.

The boy looked at Sasuke in anger, “Well let’s see if you’re able to tell this!” The boy flipped and went to kick Sasuke who stood still, Lee moved from the ground in a fast motion as he grabbed the others leg, to the other boy surprised he was shocked to see Lee standing there.

The boy flipped away as Tenten and Neji Hyuga walked up to Lee, “I thought you said you weren't gonna do something to attract attention,” Tenten said with a sigh as she looked at Lee, “I know but…” A blush appeared on Lee’s face, “Oh jeez.”

Lee walked in front of Sakura, “My name is Rock Lee! You’re Sakura right?” 

Sakura just stared at Lee as he gave her a thumbs up with a blush, “Please go out with me! I’ll protect for as long as I live!”

Sakura turned around and began walking away as Lee got startled at the response, he dashed in front of Sakura and stopped her, “I said no, you’re too intense for me,” Sakura said as Lee went against the wall sulking.

Neji walked towards them as he looked at Sasuke, “State your name,” Neji ordered as Sasuke looked at him.

“It’s rude to ask for one's name when you haven’t given yours,” Sasuke said as he ignored Neji’s question.

Neji glared at him, “You seem like a rookie, how old are you?”

Sasuke continued to ignore him as Sakura called for Naruto and Sasuke .

The three walked away while Sakura held their hands, they walked all the way to a different part of the building until they met Lee again.

The three stopped as Lee stood there, “I challenge you Uchiha Sasuke,” Lee said as he got into a fighting position, Sakura glared at Lee, “Is this about the love thing? Do you not know when to give up?” Sakura said as she continued staring at Lee.

Lee just smiled, “If I can defeat your crush then surely that will let you know that I am the one truly made for you!” 

Sakura stared at Sasuke who simply stared back, “I really didn’t feel like fighting but, if its for the sake of you feeling needed, then sure.”

Sakura wanted to bash Sasuke in the head at this instant but knew it’ll be out of character, she then glanced at Naruto who’s definitely been out of character this whole time, the Uchiha simply kept having his hand on his head, Naruto activated his sharingan but also put a genjutsu over his eyes.

Sakura stared at him and he looked at her, “Lee is one who piques my interest, though his fashion is quite disgusting his skills are unmatched when it comes to taijutsu, it makes me wonder if his Hyuga friend has difficulty when sparring.”

Sasuke was able to hear Naruto from where he was,  _ ‘Taijutsu, is it possible for one to not have any chakra?’ _

Sasuke shook away the negative thoughts, he knew he shouldn’t underestimate Lee from what happened earlier, but now it was to put his theories to the test, he ran towards Lee in a surprisingly high speed it was actually on par with Lee’s, Sasuke threw a right-hook to which Lee barely dodged and then he maneuvered his body and kicked Lee with his foot.

The spandex wearer grabbed Sasuke’s foot and tossed him away, to which Sasuke used a leverage to bounce off a wall, he went to punch Lee but Lee was faster, he kicked Sasuke in the face which caused the Uchiha to hit the floor hard, Sasuke immediately stood up and activated his sharingan.

“The Sharingan, is it time you got serious Uchiha?” Lee said as he got into another pose, Sasuke stood up as he analyzed Lee, he truly did had no chakra running throughout his body, it was simply just taijutsu, Sasuke scoffed, this was just a test, if Sasuke can manage to defeat Lee then surely he’s changed from being weak.

Before the two could engage again a red turtle came from out of nowhere, “That’s enough Lee.” it commanded, Sasuke looked to see the turtle along with Lee.

Naruto and Sakura looked at the turtle but Naruto didn’t care much for it, a puff of smoke came from the turtle as Gai-Sensei appeared out of it, “Lee, surely I taught you better than getting into fights.”

Lee held his head down in shame, Gai sighed and then punched Lee, “Don’t look glum! Now come here!” Gai said as he hugged Lee to which the younger hugged back, “Gai-Sensei!” Lee shouted.

Naruto has seen enough for today, he deactivated his sharingan and undid the genjutsu.

Sakura cleared her throat signalling the men's attention, to which Gai stood up, “Oh right, I am Might Gai! Your sensei Kakashi Eternal Rival!”

“Oh,” Naruto spoke after a while, “You’re his rival, show us what makes you on par with Kakashi to name yourself his rival.”

Gai smirked, in the blink of an eye he was gone, but Naruto sensed his movement, he turned around to see Gai smiling, “The score is 50 wins to 49 loses.”

Lee began to wrap his bandages up, “Let’s go Lee,” Gai ordered as he walked away, Sasuke turned towards Lee, “I hope we’re able to fight again Uchiha Sasuke, it was an honor verifying my skills against an Uchiha.”

Sasuke glared at him from his choice of words, “Do well in the exams, our match should be promising to watch.” and with that Lee left.

Naruto stared at Sasuke who looked at the ground, “Do you not believe in your skill?” Naruto words pierced Sasuke as he glared at Naruto, “Or maybe you’ve realized how weak you’ve become,” Sakura looked at Naruto with wide eyes, “Nar-” Naruto glared at her with his sharingan, “If you two believe that you cannot win in the chunin exams than surely you don’t hope to win in the ninja world.” Naruto looked at Sasuke, “Did Itachi murder your parents for no reason? Wouldn’t you want to make him regret doing so?” He then turned his attention to Sakura, “And obviously you know catching up to me and Sasuke wouldn’t be such an easy feat,” Sakura eyes widened, “H-how d-did you..” Naruto cut her off once more, “I know how each of you feel, if you can’t fight. Die. If you don’t want to die, Fight. That’s the only path we know.”

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the ground, Sasuke looked up to Naruto, “Fine! I won’t be letting Lee’s words get to me, or anyone at that, if I want to defeat Itachi then I have no choice but to grow stronger and fight.”

Sakura held her head up as she looked at both Naruto and Sasuke, “You’re right! And if I want to be stronger to take this journey then I have no choice but to continue getting stronger, even if I’m not as good as you two, I don’t want to continue looking at your backs.”

Naruto smirked as he deactivated his sharingan, “Then that settles it, let’s move out.”

The trio reached their destination as soon as they opened the doors a bunch of different type of shinobi were in there, “They all must be interested in the exams too, they have menacing looks as well,” Sakura noted as she looked around the room, “What’s wrong Sakura, scared you’ll lose and Sasuke leaves you.”

The group looked at Sasuke to see Ino, Sakura’s ‘rival’, “Oh Ino you’re here, I thought a pig like you would’ve been dead by now,” Sakura said with an evil smirk, “You guys are participating?” Shikamaru Nara said as he walked alongside Choji Akimichi, “Haven’t seen you guys around here lately, ever since the academy,” he added.

Naruto smiled as he fist bumped the Nara and gave Choji a bag of chips.

“So the rookie nine are all participating this year then,” Kiba Inuzuka said as he walked to the group, Kiba gave Naruto a hug to his surprised Naruto hugged back, “I’m surprise you guys made it, did Hinata carry you most of the missions,” Naruto teased as Kiba blushed, “No!”

Hinata hugged Sakura and smiled at Naruto, “How have you guys been,” the Hyuga asked as she smiled, “We seen better but it doesn’t matter, what about you Hinata, you’re completely stutter free,” Sakura smiled at her.

“Hey guys,” Naomi called out as her, Menma and Mito came from behind them, Sakura stared at them, “Where were you guys?” Sakura asked as they stopped, “Kushina-Sensei was lecturing us about the importance of being a ninja,” Naomi sighed at the thought.

A man with white hair came over to them, “Can you guys keep it down?” The man stood in front of them, “You’re all the rookie nine of the year right? Fresh out of the Academy.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, “And you must be Kabuto, should I expose you now or would you like me to keep your silence?” Naruto was bluffing obviously, Sakura and Sasuke both knew this as a tactic Naruto used when facing unknown people.

Kabuto eyes widen but then he caught sight of Naruto’s smirk, “Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto,” Kabuto began, “Son of the fourth hokage or better known as The Yellow Flash, and son of Kushina Uzumaki also known as The Red Hot Habanero.”

Naruto gaze stuck to Kabuto, “You did 56 D-ranks, 4 C-ranks, 0 B-ranks and 1 A-rank.”

“Kabuto I didn’t realize you stalked children, surely a pedophile like you would have more class and stick to civilians, now you have a fetish for ninja? Interesting.”

Kabuto glared at Naruto, but before he could say anything Sasuke jumped in, “Give me information on Rock Lee and Gaara,” he ordered, Kabuto nodded, “My specialty isn’t anything really, I have these chakra cards that allows me to see others information,” Kabuto explained as he pulled out the card, “Rock Lee coming up.”

Kabuto flipped the card as it showed his information, “Lee is a year older than you guys, his experience is 28 D-ranks and 11 C-ranks, ever since he left the academy his skills improved.” Kabuto then twirled the card, “Next is Gaara of the Desert, his experience is 8 C-ranks and 1 B-rank, there isn’t a lot of information since he’s from a different land though.”

Before any more questions could be asked a man walked in, “The name is Ibiki Morino, I’m the first instructor for the first stage of the Chunin exams, the exams you’re taking is that of knowledge, it will be to test your skill of what you learned throughout the years of being inside the academy, if you are caught cheating than your team will be disqualified, true ninjas will use their environment to figure out what they need to know.”

A group of shinobi surrounded the room, “You’ll also be assigned seating arrangements, the test is an hour long as well.”

Naruto was seated next to Hinata, Naruto looked around the room, Sakura and Sasuke weren't seated near each other, everyone was scattered around, he turned back to the paper in front of him and sighed, he looked the paper up and down reading the questions.

Sasuke like his team members was also confused, he then looked to the side of him where one of the shinobis sat watching the students, Sasuke then remembered the words Ibiki was saying earlier,  _ ‘If we’re caught cheating… But-’ _ Sasuke glanced around the room to see slight movement of people glancing at others work and some even using their abilities to cheat off of others.

_ ‘Is that it? We have no choice but to cheat, but the catch was, we need to gather information while staying in secret, trying not to expose our cover.’ _ Sasuke felt like he connected the pieces to the puzzle,  _ ‘As real shinobi we have to be secretive and gather knowledge without blowing our cover, in other words this is training us to get ready for real life missions involving this type of stuff.’ _ Sasuke smirked to himself,  _ ‘But how am I supposed to do it without getting caught..? I could use my sharingan and analyze the movement in the way people write, would they notice?’ _ Sasuke turned and looked at the shinobi who didn’t pay attention.

_ ‘No, I should take the risk, I could easily cover my eyes with my bangs, they cover my side profile, then simply look at the people in front of me.’ _

Hinata nudged Naruto’s side underneath the table, he tapped back to signal her she got his attention, she wrote with her finger on Naruto hand a ‘two’ ‘dot’ then a ‘eight’ Naruto decoded it in his head, ‘ _ Question two, answer eight.’ _ he thanked the Hyuga as he wrote it down.

Naruto was still confused as to why Hinata would give him the answers, maybe she realized that he was an actual idiot when it came to things like this, before Naruto could question her a kunai was thrown past him and onto someone’s desk.

“Get out,” the instructor said to whoever paper he threw the kunai at.

The boy stood up with a shock expression, “And your teammates.” 

The two other boys simply picked up their items and left the room without any hesitation, but they weren’t finish yet.

“28 failed.”

“62 failed.”

“32 failed.”

More and more people were forced to exit the room.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked at the person in front of him,  _ ‘Score! This loser will lead me to finish this test.’ _

“9 failed.”

“17 failed.”

“22 failed.”

“Now it's time for the tenth question, this question will be the most difficult.”

Everyone eyes were glued to the man as he stood in front of the class, “You have the option to either fail the exam and try again next year, or if you feel confident enough and decide to continue you pass,” Ibiki looked around at everyone’s faces, “Though, if you get the answer wrong, you fail.”

Everyone was in shock at the question, Kiba stood up, “What the hell type of bullshit is that!” Ibiki glared at him, “That’s it, if you fail you fail, if you manage, you manage, that’s just how it is.”

Naruto glanced at Sakura and Sasuke, he felt someone move next to him to see someone stand up, “I-I can’t do it, I quit.” The man said as he got out of his seat and walked away, as his teammates stood up some more hands went up, “I also quit.”

And many other people started getting up and leaving, as they were leaving Naruto glared his eyes at them and stood up, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata looked at him in shock, Naruto glanced around the room, “All of you who decide to quit are disgusting.” 

Everyone stared at Naruto with wide eyes, even those who were leaving, “If you decide that a simple test of luck can take the better of you than you should simply go and became a civilian and hope for your wasted sperm could become something better, after all mere civilians can’t make it in the ninja world.”

Naruto closed his eyes, “Me and my team regardless will be taking this test, we won’t be failing due to the simple fact that we’ll kick your ass before you can throw us out, you, you, and you can all kiss my ass.” Naruto sat back down with a puff as Hinata giggled at him.

Ibiki smirked at Naruto as the rest of the failing genin left the room, some with tears on their face, “Anyone else wishing to disqualify?” Ibiki asked as he looked around the room, everyone else stayed in their seats, “Good, you all surprisingly manage to pass, you’ll be moving to the next course of the exam, though I won’t be your proctor anymore, the one who will is…”

A person flew through the windows and they landed on the ground, “Me!” A woman with purple hair and revealing clothes said, “My name is Anko Mitarashi, tomorrow you will be competing in the second part of the chunin exams, I’ll give you more details tomorrow, so make sure to be prepared!”

“You’re all dismissed.” Ibiki said as everyone left the room, Naruto walked through the crowd and slipped past everyone.

Sakura and Sasuke caught up with him as he stood in front of the building with his arms resting behind him, the sun was beginning to go down at this point, “Oi, you guys wanna eat ramen? Kinda hungry.” The Uchiha said as he waved them over, Sasuke shrugged as Sakura nodded and they began walking away.

**The Next Day**

The participants met up in front of a giant forest with a gate surrounding it, Anko stood in front of them, “Welcome everyone to the second part of the course, this is the 44th training field, or better known as the Forest of Death.”

Anko smiled slightly as she could already hear the fears in some people voice, “Now that we have went over that, you all must gather two scrolls, the Heaven Scroll and The Earth Scroll, once you do that you need to make your way to the tower that’s hidden inside the forest, there you’ll wait until we call off the exam,” Anko explained, “Oh and sign these death warrants, that way if you die your family members wouldn’t be down my throat.. Or perhaps they can? Matters on how I feel.” Anke chuckled as she passed out the papers.

“13 teams will have the Heaven scroll and 13 teams will have the Earth scroll,” Anko showed them the scrolls, your whole team need to be with you when you come to the tower, you’ll also be spending a max to 5 days within the Forest of Death, and with that being said you’ll be beginning in a few minutes so be prepared.” Anko said ‘sweetly’.

Naruto walked up to Sakura and Sasuke and talked with them until the exam started.

A few minutes went by fast as Anko announced the exams beginning, the trio jumped into the Forest of Death along with many other teams, Not even five minutes in there was already screams being heard from inside the forest.

Naruto landed onto the ground suddenly, “Naruto?” Sakura called out as her friend looked around frantically, he then raced behind some trees, Sakura was going to go after him but Sasuke stopped her, “Don’t he’s probably taking a leak,” the Uchiha informed Sakura as just shook her head.

The two jumped onto the ground as Naruto came back, “Whew! I needed that!” Naruto said as he walked back towards them weirdly, “So Naruto, I was thinking that perhaps after this we can go on a date,” Sakura cooed in his ear as Naruto blushed, “Of course Sakura-chan!” Naruto went for a kiss but Sakura stabbed him in the neck.

“Good thing we’re not that dumb,” Sasuke said codly as he watched ‘Naruto’ fall onto the ground, he took out a kunai of his own, “Tell us, did you seriously think we would be that stupid? Naruto doesn’t act like that.”

The ninja undid his transformation, luckily his neck was skinny enough to which the kunai didn’t actually hurt him, plus he wore some fabric on his neck, “You piece of shit! That’s why you're ugly anyways!” The ninja yelled as he attempted to run away.

The real Naruto stopped him as he glared the man down, “Surely you didn’t think running would do you any good,” Naruto picked him up and grabbed a kunai, “This is where the fun begins,” he proceeded to stab the ninja 20 times in the stomach and opened up the wounds, spilling his guts all over the floor.

“Let’s continue.” Naruto ordered as he began leaping away.

As they were leaping Sasuke gathered their attention, they jumped onto the ground and looked at him, “If any of us were to happen to run into a situation where someone is impersonating us than our only hope is to come up with something only we would know, so for instance, the question is, ‘Why couldn’t Kakashi arrive early’, our answer would be, ‘Cause he got lost on the road of life’ simple.”

Sakura nodded, as for Naruto he was actually spacing out, but he nodded to make it seem like he remembered it.

As soon as they were going to continue an attack was launched at them, a huge force of wind made them get flung away from each other.

Sasuke hid underneath some vines until he noticed a pair of feet that looked familiar, he stepped out to see Sakura, he nodded at her to which she understood, “Kakashi-Sensei got lost on the road of life,” she answered, “Naruto must’ve got blown somewhere far than,” Sasuke said as he looked around.

“I’m right here,” Naruto said as he got closer to them, “Password.” Sasuke ordered, “Kakashi got lost on the road of life,” he answered, “Ok, good, second one, ‘Who was it that made you who you are?’” Sasuke asked.

Naruto stared at him, “My dad, Minato, inspired me to become Hokage,” Naruto said proudly, “And that’s where you went wrong,” Sasuke whispered as he ran through some hand signs quickly, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” the ball of fire came close to Naruto as he leaped up into the air and stood upside down on a tree.

“There was no second question, Naruto didn’t even paid attention to the first, I know that because he does it whenever he’s spacing out, he’ll pretend he understood what you said,” Sasuke informed as the other Naruto looked at him, “Fine, you play your cards right boy.” ‘Naruto’ said as he licked his lips, a poof of smoke covered him to reveal a sound woman, she wore a rice hat and a giant purple rope that tied around her waist.

Naruto stood up from the area he was blown to, he cursed to himself as he was about to make his way to Sakura and Sasuke until a giant snake came, “This day can’t get any worse,” Naruto leaped up and dodged the bite the snake tried to perform, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” he shot the ball of fire at the snake head as it hissed in pain.

“Now now, that’s how it's supposed to feel, especially since you were trying to hurt me earlier,” Naruto made some chakra strings and tied it around the mouth of the snake, “I think it's time I rode a snake,” he joked as he forced the snake to turn, “Time to save Sakura and Sasuke!” he whipped the strings as the snake jolted and ran into the direction Naruto wanted.

Sakura and Sasuke stood in a fighting position as the woman stood there laughing, she then peeled her eyes and casted a powerful genjutsu.

Sasuke felt his body obliterated along with Sakura, they fell onto the ground as Sasuke puked, Sakura had tears streaming down her face, she never witnessed something so strong, Sasuke was reminded of Itachi’s tsukuyomi.

The woman tossed a kunai at the two as Sasuke picked Sakura up and jumped onto a three branch, unfortunately for him his timing was delayed and he got struck in the leg by the kunai, but he kept going so he could keep Sakura safe.

Sasuke and Sakura hid behind a tree, Sasuke brain was still trying to process what was going on, Sakura glanced around as she wiped the tears from her face, “S-sasuke l-l-let’s continue moving,: Sakura said as she attempted to stand up again but fell, her brain wasn’t in control of her body, she heard a rustle from behind her and seen a giant snake, it attempted to bite at them but Sakura pushed Sasuke away and back flipped out the bite.

Sasuke finally caught up with what was going on as he seen the snake heading for him, he glared as he activated his sharingan, “Get the fuck away!” He screamed as he unleashed ten kunais at the snake, the kunais struck the body as the snake fell onto a tree.

Sasuke then landed on a tree away from the snake, “Sakura, be prepared for anything!” Sasuke yelled.

The woman appeared from the snake as she licked her lips, she stared at Sasuke and stretched her body towards him, Sasuke was going to throw another wave of kunais until someone already did, striking the woman in the chest.

“Sasuke, Sakura, you did well, but now let’s do this together.”

The two looked at the voice to see Naruto, Sasuke felt a raging sensation of determination as his sharingan spun fast, Sakura jumped to them on the branch as she also felt this new found determination.

The woman glared at this, “If you think this was some sort of way to show the power of friendship than you’re wrong, I shall smite you down like the rodents you are!” She bit her finger and casted the blood on a summoning mark, Naruto noticing this ran through his signature sign, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” He expelled the flames from his mouth as the woman leaped out the way and finished the writing, “ **Summoning Jutsu!** ” She pressed her hands in the air as a blast of smoke filled the area, when the smoke cleared a giant snake was present.

Naruto glared, “ **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** ” He leaped towards the woman as multiple clones came to his side, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” All the clones said as they began blowing the massive flames towards the snake and the woman.

The woman came behind Naruto and kicked him in the side, throwing him against a tree, she then jabbed a kunai in his hand which made him cling onto the tree.

Sakura leaped towards the woman and threw a right hook, which was caught and tossed towards the snake, she turned around as the snake approached her, she reeled her fist back as the snake came closer, “Don’t underestimate me!” She yelled as she punched the snake straight in the face and caused it to get knocked back.

Sasuke went to Naruto’s side as he took the kunai out of his hand, the woman grabbed Sasuke by the hair and attempted to bite into his neck but Naruto stabbed the woman in the neck, Sasuke eyes were wide as Naruto sharingan was replaced by a red slit.

“The Kyuubi” Both Sasuke and the woman choked out, Naruto attempted to move the kunai to stretch out the wound but the woman broke his arm, the bone came out of Naruto’s arm as he screamed in pain.

Sakura came from behind and right hook the woman in the face and slammed her into the tree, she pressed her foot onto the woman’s face and slid down the tree, she then jumped off as the woman slammed into the ground.

“Naruto! Are you ok!” Sakura called out, “Naruto’s arm is destroyed, the boy is outside Sakura!” Sasuke explained as she had fear in her eyes, Sasuke stared behind Sakura as a hand came out from the smoke and grabbed her leg, “Sakura!” He shouted as he attempted to reach out towards her.

Sakura screamed in terror as she was dragged down the tree, her nails were brutally ripped out cause she clung onto the tree, the woman knocked Sakura out the way when she came down, “Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, I didn’t really expect for you to cause this much trouble, I underestimated you dearly!” The woman went to grab Sasuke but Naruto grabbed onto a kunai and sliced the hand that stretched out towards Sasuke, he ran down the tree still cutting the flesh as he kicked the woman in the face again.

“ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” The ball of fire Sasuke spewed out slammed into the woman as she fell from where she came from, “Piece of shit!” Sakura shouted as she rammed her fist into the back of the woman. The fireball exploded as Sasuke watched Sakura leap out of it and sit next to them.

Naruto was still quiet, and it still seemed he was using the Kyuubi power.

“Did you really think that was enough to stop me?” The woman rose up again with the snake, “What a bunch of brats.”

The snake swat its tail at them as they dispersed in different directions, “Sasuke-kun! Let’s see if your friends would really be able to take me on now that I saw enough of your power,” the snake went to Sasuke, the Uchiha stood there too tired to move, Naruto jumped in front of the snake and jabbed a kunai in its head.

“Sasuke…” Naruto murmured as he kept his head down, “Fight, if not for me, then for Sakura, and if not for Sakura then for yourself.” Naruto said as he stared up at him, “Even if we die. Keep fighting.”

The woman tongue wrapped around Naruto’s body as he went limp, “The Kyuubi really did reside within you,” she chuckled to herself as she move Naruto closer to her, she lifted his shirt to see the seal, “Don’t mind me,” she smiled as she tempered with the seal.

“Sasuke! Save Naruto!” Sakura shouted as Sasuke could only stand there in fear, Naruto’s body fell onto the ground motionless.

“Come Uchiha Sasuke, show me that you really care for this waste of energy next to my feet,” The woman smiled sinisterly knowing she struck a nerve in Sasuke.

Sasuke activated his sharingan, he then ran to the woman and began to engage in a taijutsu stand-off.

He kicked her in the face and maneuvered his body to stab her with a kunai but she grabbed his leg and slammed him on the tree, Sasuke stabbed the kunai into the tree which stopped him from being slammed into it, he wrapped his legs around the woman head and move himself forward, he slammed her head into the kunai which pierced the handle inside her eye.

Sasuke then grabbed a few shurikens and threw them at her back but she removed herself from the kunai and backflipped back, Sasuke then ran threw some hands signs and roared out a wave of flames.

The woman pushed the flame back with a gust of wind as Sasuke dodged and jumped up, he then aimed from above and jumped down, grabbing the woman and twisting her upside down and slammed her head into the giant tree trunk.

A wave of kunais came towards Sasuke as he dodged, he went behind a tree and jumped off and took out some strings, he flew around the trees letting the string tie around the trees.

He got off and let go of the string as the woman came from in front of him and punched him straight in the face, she then grabbed Sasuke and kneed him and continued her onslaught until Sasuke laid on the ground.

“Itachi would be disappointed in you right now, all of the Uchihas that died for a waste of shit like you.”

A bunch of shurikens came from out of nowhere as the woman leaped back against the tree, Sasuke stood up and flipped back onto a trunk, the shurikens were connected to a string as Sasuke tugged on them and forced them to hold the woman down against a tree.

Sasuke went through some signs as the woman feared for her life, “ **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!** ” The flames went through the string lighting them up and reaching the woman who screamed in terror as she felt the flames eat away at her skin.

Sasuke sighed as he fell onto the trunk, he looked at the body and thought it was over, he turned around to make his way back to his team until he felt something pierce his neck, Sasuke looked around to see the woman with her face torn off reveal skin underneath it, “Your eyes and body are far more interesting than Itachi’s Sasuke-kun, one day you’ll want to come to me for power, and I’ll be waiting, you’ll want all the power I can give you Sasuke-kun, and when you need me, just know the name Orochimaru.”

Sasuke’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he passed out.

Sakura carried her two teammates underneath a giant tree, she was tired herself but she wasn’t as bad as Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto’s arm was still out of place while Sasuke had a high fever, she sighed as she looked out the tree, she noticed three figures staring at her, “Damn, already,” she cursed as she took out three shurikens, she tossed them at the figures as they jumped out their hiding spot.

“So you noticed us, then you're more talented than I thought,” The sound ninja said, Sakura couldn’t care what they thought, “Sorry Naruto, Sasuke, but I might not be able to protect you, hopefully my trap is good enough.”

Sakura ran towards the ninja as she held her kunai, she dodged an incoming fist and kneed the arm causing the bone to come out like Naruto’s, she then tossed them to their teammate which threw them off balance and caused both of them to fall.

Sakura grabbed the other ninja by the face and slammed them down onto the ground, but as she was attempting to finish she was shoved off roughly by a jutsu, she tried getting up again but there was a pain in her side, she must’ve broken a rib or two.

Before the sound ninja could hit Sakura again someone came and knocked the attack back.

“Lee!?” Sakura exclaimed not knowing whether she should be happy he saved her or annoyed at knowing why he’ll save her.

The sound ninja immediately used their jutsu on Lee, who dodged and grabbed one of them by the waist, “Don’t worry Sakura-chan! I’ll protect you!” Lee said as he jumped into the air and wrapped the enemy around with bandages while holding him upside down, he aimed downwards and spinned around.

Before he could hit the ground Lee was thrown like trash by the sound ninja jutsu.

“Lee!” Sakura shouted as she ran in front of him, the ninja went to right hook Sakura but Lee pushed her out the way and took the hit, “Idiot! My ability is sound itself, my attack allows me to mess with your nerves which means..” The man cut himself as he kicked Lee away, “You won’t be able to move.”

Sakura glared at the ninja and attempted to attack him but she was stopped by a girl grabbing her hair and gripping it hard, “Stupid dumb bitch,” the woman said as she punched Sakura in the face, “Did you seriously fucking think it was that easy!” She pushed Sakura onto the ground and stomped on her face, “And your fucking hair!” The woman tugged at Sakura hair and pulled some strands out, “Fucking!” The woman cursed in anger as she slammed Sakura in the ground.

“I hate useless kunoichi like you, always needing someone to protect or help them.”

Tears streamed down Sakura’s face as her body screamed in pain, she couldn’t imagine how her face looked, she clenched onto the ground in anger, “I…” Sakura choked on her words as she couldn’t hold back her tears, “I hate being weak too!” Sakura shouted, “I hate having to lay around and watch as everyone around me gets hurt! I fucking hate being the way I am! If I could I would do anything I could to get more powerful!” Sakura shouted, she then glared at the kunoichi, “But unlike you, I don’t pick on weak people or people who are already on the ground, you needed your friends to get me to your level.” Sakura grabbed a kunai and cut her hair off to escape the women's grasp.

“Those few strands of hair you pulled out, along with those I cut off will forever be a symbol for me to grow stronger, and to kill whores like you,” Sakura said as she charged a large amount of chakra into her fist, she uppercutted the sound woman.

The other two sound ninjas glared at Sakura as they ran towards her.

“ **Rasengan!** ” 

One of them was thrown back as a blue ball of chakra was shoved into their stomach, “Sorry to make you all wait.”

Menma, Mito and Naomi stood there with determined faces, Sakura smiled weekly at them as she laid back.

“Naomi, Mito, let’s do this,” Menma said as he jumped up, “ **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!** ” The sound ninjas went opposite ways to dodge the attacks, “ **Water Style: Great Water Bullet!** ” Mito spit out the giant bullets of water at her target as he dodged with ease.

“You are annoying!” The sound ninja said as he shot a wave of vibration at Mito, “ **Lightning Style: Lightning Needles!** ” Naomi threw the needles of lightning as they went through the sound, it hit him two times until he dodged the last few.

“You kids are awfully annoying,” The sound ninja said as he rushed towards Naomi, “If it's a taijutsu battle you want then it's one you’ll get!” Naomi said but at the last minute she realized what happened to Lee when he engaged in taijutsu, she dodged the man’s attacks as he kept punching and kicking at her, “Mito!” Naomic called out, “ **Water Style: Water Dragon Bomb Jutsu!** ” The large dragon ripped through the trees as it aimed towards the sound user, he quickly went through some signs and blasted another wave of vibrations at the dragon causing it to explode.

He then glared at Mito and used another sound wave and caused her to slam into the giant tree, he used his other hand to do the same to Naomi, making both girls scream in agony as their bodies were being pressed against the harsh terrain.

Menma turned around and went to save them until he was punched in the throat, the other sound ninja smiled down sinisterly at him, before the guy could do anything a shuriken was thrown at him.

Both ninjas looked to who it was, “Neji..” Mito managed out as she tried lifting herself up, “Picking on the weak, minor sound ninjas,” Neji and Tenten stood on top of the tree branch looking down at them.

“Another shinobi for us to pick off, it's almost as if you all have a death wish.”

Neji was focused on something else, he was sensing a sinister chakra, “What the-”

Sasuke body was radiating the sinister aura, the Uchiha stood up with his eyes shadowed, markings were scattered all over his body, “Sasuke, you’re u-” Sakura stopped mid sentence as she stared at her ally, the wave of energy radiating off of him was strong and nothing like before.

Mito's eyes widened as saw it, “Orochimaru’s Curse Mark.”

Sasuke looked up with his three tomoe sharingan, “Sakura,” Sasuke said as the girl shivered, “Which one of them, any of them, did this to you,” Sakura couldn’t answer his question, her priorities were more focused on what happened to her friend, “Sasuke, your body..” She pointed out, the Uchiha looked at his hands and smirked, “That man gave me this power, and I finally realized what I could do with it, with this power, I could avenge those who needed it, I can finally exterminate anyone in my path.” 

The sound ninja glared at Sasuke as the cursed mark continued to move throughout his body, “I’ll deal with this brat Dosu! Don’t worry!” He did his hands signs and put his hands in front of him.

“Wait, Zaku, you don’t understand!”

“ **Super Sonic Slicing Wave!** ” Zaku shouted as the wave came closer to Sasuke, the force of the wave destroyed the trees and ground in front of him, as he undid his jutsu he looked around, “I did it! I shredded him into pieces!”

“Really? Then why am I still standing here?”

Zaku looked around but as soon as he did a fist connected to his face, he flew all the way back to his partner Dosu, “Dosu! He’s strong, and very fast!” Zaku shouted as he stood up, “Zaku, stepped down!” Dosu yelled but it was too late.

Sasuke uppercutted Zaku in the face which made him fly into the air, Sasuke then flew back and weaved through some signs, “ **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!** ” Zaku attempted to use a sound wave but as he did shurikens were hidden within the flames and pierced Zaku all over his body.

As the shuriken barrage was over Zaku tried regaining his stance but Sasuke beat him to it and slammed him onto the ground while holding his hands and slamming his foot on Zaku’s back, “These arms really do the trick for you don’t they, what if I were to rip them off,” Sasuke began to press on Zaku’s back while pulling his arms away, Zaku screamed in agony as he could feel the muscles tear away, Sasuke then proceeded to disconnected the arm from the body and toss Zaku onto the ground.

Dosu looked in horror at his friend’s dead body, as he looked up Sasuke was making his way towards him, “Your friend was too boring, you can make this fun right?” Sasuke asked sadistically as he kept his pace towards him, Sakura got up and limped towards Sasuke, “S-sasuke, please!” The tears streamed down her face, she never seen Sasuke act this way before, she didn’t like the road Sasuke was going down, she couldn’t allow him!

She hugged Sasuke from behind as the tears kept running down, “Please Sasuke, stop, I’m fine now, we’re safe, just please don’t kill him,” the kunoichi pleaded as Sasuke stood still, Dosu noticed the marks receding back to its origin.

“Sasuke, you’re too powerful,” Dosu said as he looked at Sakura, “Thank you, just take our scroll and let me go,” he said as he dropped the scroll, “Don’t take this any seriously Sasuke, we never realized Orochimaru’s power would be this powerful to you, he wanted us to determine if you mastered it or atleast use it, we’ll let him know that you used the power,” Dosu said as he picked Zaku up and ran away.

Team 10 came out of hiding as they looked at everyone.

Sasuke stared at his hand as it twitched, his eyes not being able to peel off of it.

Naruto opened his eyes to see trees and the sky above, as he moved his eyes around a massive headache came from what happened before, he sat up and grabbed his head in pain, “Fuck…” he swore under his breath.

“Oh you’re up.”

Naruto turned around to see Choji and Shikamaru, he then looked around more and seen Lee, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Menma, Mito and Naomi “What’s going on,” he asked as he stood up, “Sakura got attacked while you guys were asleep, since we were all nearby we came, the other half of your team got hurt badly since they were outmatched, and Sasuke basically finished the rest.” The Nara explained while muttering ‘troublesome’ underneath his breath.

Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke, and walked towards them, “Sasuke, Sakura, are you two alright?”

The two turned towards him as Sakura smiled at him and Sasuke looked away, “Sakura your hair..” Naruto pointed out, Sakura giggled, “You noticed? I’m going with a new look,” Naruto smiled at her, “It makes you look stronger.”

Naruto turned his attention onto Sasuke as a frown came on his face, but something else grabbed his attention, “Sasuke, that mark on your neck,” Naruto could see Sasuke flinch at the question as he stood up, “I’m fine, let’s just continue our quest, we still have the heaven scroll right?”

Sakura eyes widen as she pat herself, “I think I might’ve lost it when we got thrown around,” she said sadly looking down, “Don’t worry, I was lucky enough to snatch it from you with a clone I made,” Naruto said as another him came down from above, “Here it is boss,” the clone said as it poofed away.

“How did your clone manage to still be alive when you got knocked out?” Sakura asked, to which Naruto shrugged.

Naruto turned to the other teams, “See you all in the third round,” he said as he jumped away along with Sakura and Sasuke.

Three days have passed since they entered the forest, and now they were in front of the building that Anko said to be at, Naruto opened the door and looked around, “Without Heaven…” Sakura trailed off, “I’m guessing we can finally put these scrolls to use,” she said as she took out the Heaven scroll and Naruto took out the Earth scroll, “Summoning jutsu,” Naruto sighed as he sat the smoking scroll on the floor, “Let’s get ready for whatever comes out.”

The team got into a fighting stance as the puff of smoke came,”Congrats, you all managed to survive the Forest of Death, I’m proud of you,” the figure said as they walked out the smoke.

“Iruka-sensei!?” The team said as he smiled, “Yep, you’ll be moving onto the third stage, follow me.”

As they walked into the area they were greeted by a bunch of other shinobi and the Fourth Hokage.

Anko was first to speak, “All of you that are inside this room are the survivors of the second stage of the chunin exams, you’ll now be partaking in the third stage,” Anko looked at  _ ‘To think 28 would make it even though we were in the 80’s earlier, I think I did a decent job in cutting the numbers’ _

Naruto saw Kushina and Kakashi ahead of them, he then looked around and saw the hokage’s offspring,  _ ‘So they made it as well?’ _ Naruto sighed,  _ ‘Then again, fighting them here would be a good opportunity to show off my capabilities and make Minato regret disowning me.’ _

Naruto was spaced out for most of the instructions so by the time he caught back they were already rolling the names, “Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado.”

Naruto turned around to Sasuke, “Can you even fight, you’ve been grunting in pain all this time,” Naruto pointed out, “That curse mark.”

Anko looked at the fourth hokage who looked and analyzed Sasuke, “Hokage-sama, that curse mark is one of Orochimaru’s it eats away at the body, simple chakra building causes it to gain power, Sasuke shouldn’t even be alive,” Anko said quietly but frantically, “We’ll see how it goes, if Sasuke can prove he can hold the power of the curse mark than it would only allow us to see its wonders.” Minato said Anko was going to rebuttal but he just glared at her.

“I’m fine Naruto, I can do this,” Sasuke said as he pushed him aside, Naruto looked back at him but decided to not say anything.

“Everyone please move to the upper floor so that the arena is free to their extent.” Hayate ordered.

_ ‘It seems as if I have to stray away from using chakra, this curse mark takes even that away, I’ll have to stick with taijutsu,’ _ Sasuke stood still waiting for Hayate to give them the order to start, once he received a nod from him Sasuke engaged in combat.

He took out a kunai as Yoroi raced towards him, Sasuke dodged a right hook but was swept off his feet by the shinobi, Yoroi kicked Sasuke in the gut which made the other skid along the ground.

Sasuke plunged the kunai into the ground and moved his body to pull himself back, he kicked Yoroi in the leg which made the other fall to the ground, Sasuke then jumped up and threw 2 shurikens at Yoroi but the man dodged and drag Sasuke foot and slammed him into the ground.

Sasuke grunted in pain as Yoroi got on top of him and slammed his hand on Sasuke’s head and proceeded to suck away his chakra.

Sasuke grunted in pain as he kicked Yoroi in the chest shoving him away, Sasuke stood up immediately, Yoroi charged towards Sasuke while trying to grab him again luckily Sasuke kept dodging, he kicked Yoroi one more time in hopes of getting some sort of moment to think.

Naruto stared down at him with his arms crossed, “Oi! Sasuke! If you’re thinking about quitting just say it,” Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked next to him to see Lee and then it clicked, Sasuke raced towards Yoroi as Yoroi smirked just as he was about to touch Sasuke he disappeared and went closer in front Yoroi, “Sorry but I’m going to have to end this,” Sasuke uppercutted him as he thrown Yoroi in the air, he then vanished again and appeared behind him.

“From now on, I’ll make this my original.” Sasuke said as he stayed behind the other, as soon as he was about to make his move the effects of the curse mark began, Sasuke grunted in pain as he could feel the curse stretch across his body.

Kakashi looked with a bored expression, “Maybe this is it for him,” he thought out loud.

Sakura looked away as she couldn’t stand watching.

Sasuke then smirked as he receded the curse mark, those who knew about it looked surprised, Sasuke kicked Yoroi in the side and then punched him in the chest, as soon as they were about to touch the ground he kicked him in the stomach and skidded along the ground.

The Uchiha looked up as he sat up, “Winner of the first round preliminaries is Sasuke Uchiha.”

Team 7 cheered as Kakashi jumped down to where Sasuke was, he kneeled down to his level behind him, “Good job, but now it's time to seal away that curse mark of yours,” Sasuke was going to protest until he realize Kakashi wouldn’t take no for an answer, he stood up and followed his sensei out.

Naruto dozed off through the next match, only wanting to fight someone interesting, as he was gonna close his eyes once more he heard the few words that peaked his interest, “Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka,” Naruto opened his eyes as he looked at Sakura who looked at him then glanced at her friend Ino.

Ino turned around to go down the steps as Sakura sighed, Naruto grabbed her shoulders, “Even if you see here as a friend your future depends here, give it your all Sakura.” Naruto said as he let her go.

Sakura went down the steps as Ino stood on the other side from her, “Never imagined I have to embarrass you in front of everyone Sakura,” Ino said with a smirk, Sakura shook her head, “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Hayate nodded as he began the match.

Sakura took out ten shurikens and threw them at Ino who took out a kunai and blocked them, Sakura ran towards the girl as she began to engage in hand to hand combat, Ino dodged most of her attacks, why was she even on the defensive side? Sakura leaped away as Ino tried to punch her.

“Take this seriously Ino!” Sakura shouted as she threw a kunai, “What’s wrong Sakura? Scared much?” The blonde replied back as she dodged the kunai.

Sakura vanished and appeared behind Ino, “No, but I’ll make you,” she whispered into the girl's ear as she kicked her in the back, she then took out some shurikens and was going to toss them until Ino used her signature technique.

“ **Mind Transfer Jutsu!** ”

Sakura and Ino both fell as the arena turned silent.

**In Sakura Mind**

Ino looked around, the scenery was a field of flowers and Sakura trees, “This is Sakura’s mind?” Ino wondered as she looked around, it was a sunset that wasn’t going down, she continued to look around, “Maybe I should just finish the match,” Ino said but was stop when she saw someone walking towards her.

“Who the hell?”

The person was Sakura, she had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were shadowed out, “Why didn’t you help?” Sakura asked as she held onto herself, Ino looked confused, “Why didn’t you help them!” Sakura yelled out.

Ino was beginning to get scared, “Who! Help who!?” She called out, Ino felt cold, the sun finally set and the moon rose up, it was a full moon, and Sakura finally looked up, her eyes were cut out and her face was badly injured, “Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless!” Sakura screamed as she ran towards Ino.

She slammed Ino onto the ground as the girl looked into her empty sockets, “Why didn’t you help them!”

**Outside Sakura’s Mind**

Ino was forced back into her body as she threw up, everyone in the area looked shock as Sakura stood up, “Ino, its wrong to go inside people’s head without their permission,” Sakura said in a monotone voice, Ino looked at her with fear in her eyes, “W-what are you?”

Sakura looked up at everyone and then back down at Ino, “Just someone who wants to help,” Sakura said as the tears came down her face.

Ino’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as she passed out.

“Winner of the fourth match is Sakura Haruno!”

Team 7 cheered again as Sakura walked outside, not wanting to go up the steps.

As soon as the medics came and took Ino’s body the fifth round was being decided.

“Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka”

Naruto never smiled so fast a day in his life, he jumped off the second floor and onto the arena like a dog running to their owner, his eagerness to fight was so high that he forgot who exactly he was fighting.

Kiba came down with Akamaru in his coat, “Well well Naruto, seems as if it's me and you today,” Kiba said as he squatted down.

Naruto froze in place and sighed heavily, “Are you fucking kidding me,” Kiba paused along with everyone else, “Did they seriously fucking pair me up with you, out of everyone here, you!” Naruto words pierced into Kiba as he got up, “Oi! I’m right fucking here!” Dog boy shouted as Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Do I even bother unleashing my true potential?”

Kiba growled, “Naruto! How could you even say this!” Naruto glared at him and pointed his fingers, “If I win without you even touching me then you have to be my slave until the chunin exams end!” Naruto declared.

Kiba glared at Naruto, “Oh yeah and how do you know I won’t be destroying you?” Kiba smirked proudly.

Naruto glanced at Hayate as he nodded, “Begin.”

Naruto wasted no time in vanishing in front of Kiba and kicking him in the face causing the boy to slam against a wall, Naruto also wasted no time in going through his hand signs and launching a fireball at him.

Akamaru stood in place as he watched Kiba come out of the rubble unconscious.

“Naruto Uzumaki wins.”

Nobody cheered, nobody even moved, everyone's eyes were just wide, even the Hokage himself was startled at Naruto capabilities.

“And the next time you want me to fight someone you better make sure it’s one of the Hokage one nighters, you wack motherfuckers.” Naruto said as he walked back to where he jumped down from, completely forgetting his character.

Shikamaru just sighed at Naruto obliviousness.

As Naruto made it back to his post the next round was already starting, “Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji,” 

The Hyugas made their way down the stairs, nobody said a thing, “Hinata, while you managed to fool everyone by acting strong you’re still weak, forfeit the round.” Neji said coldly, something about Neji always made Naruto feel some type of way.

Hinata activated her byakugan, “Neji, I have trained harder than anyone else could since the academy days, if you cannot accept my superiority then perhaps you should ask those in your branch's house.”

Neji took the insult personally as he activated his byakugan, “Then we shall see about that.” Both Hyugas got into a fighting position as they waited for Hayate to give them the call, once he said the words Hinata raced towards Neji.

The two kept cancelling each other’s attacks with Neji on the defensive, she pushed more chakra into her eyes as she began to move faster, “Neji, for years ever since I was young you’ve done nothing but be mean to me in hopes of trying to make me become stronger, and now that I am all you see in me is that same pitiful girl that you helped when she was blind.” Hinata said as she struck Neji, “I am not that same girl!” She shouted as she used her air palm to shoot Neji away.

Neji got up as he glared at Hinata, he ran towards her and began his onslaught of moves, “Hinata, the reason you have been seen as a disgrace is because you cannot finish your opponents, you have always been this way, that’s what make me and you different,” Neji said as he slapped her in the face, “Not only that but for you to be seen as higher tier even though I’ve worked my ass off day in and day out! Your side of the branch is nothing but posers, once I finish you off I’ll do what I should’ve done before.” Neji got into his position as Hinata gasped, she was moved against a wall, “Destiny has already declared you a failure.”

Neji began another onslaught of attacks as Hinata tried to defend herself, she dodged a brutal hit and got away from the wall, she ran towards Neji as she tried doing a rotation but failed as Neji struck her in the shoulders, Hinata gasped as she attempted to counter but Neji was faster, he struck her in the chest and then in the stomach.

Hinata attempted to move but Neji struck his foot into hers and put his weight into it, Hinata grunted in agony as Neji grabbed her by the hair and pull it back, he pressed his foot against her back, “Hinata, do you forfeit.” Neji asked as he waited for her answer.

Hinata swiftly moved her body, “ **Palm Rotation!** ” She called out as the blue sphere made Neji jump back, “Then death shall be your answer,” Neji ran up to her as they clashed in a hand to hand battle again, Hinata movements were sluggish a bit due to the pain Neji inflicted on her, as she went to strike Neji he struck her on her upper chest, Hinata weezed heavily as she could feel the air leave her lungs, she attempted to push Neji back but he made his way behind her, “ **Palm Rotation!** ” He called out as Hinata was flung across the arena.

“Do you forfeit Hinata Hyuga!” Neji called out as she tried standing up, “I shall put you down once more,” Neji jumped into the air and above Hinata, she looked up in horror, “ **Palm Rotation!** ” He called out as the force caused Hinata to slam against the ground, Neji continued his rotation as Hinata let out a blood curdling scream in agony.

Hinata couldn’t scream anymore as she laid limp on the ground, Neji canceled his attack and proceeded to walk away, “Winner is Neji Hyuga.” 

Neji was making his way back to the upper floor until Naruto walked in front of him, “What?” Neji spat, Naruto right hooked him in the face making the Hyuga fall onto the floor, The jonins came in front of Naruto to stop him, “Naruto, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Kushina called, “Get your hands off me,” Naruto ordered, the jonin for some reason their bodies moved on their own.

“Hyuga Neji, when our match comes I will beat the ever living shit out of you, I never met anyone like you before, you made a mockery out of Hinata due to something that was within your family, and then you claimed to change it all by defeating her, when all you did was just make yourself look like a bigger piece of shit,” Naruto tried holding back all the rage he had in him, “I… I can’t keep holding this anger back,” Naruto said through his teeth as he walked away.

Neji just held the spot Naruto punched him.

Naruto left before the next match could start, this one would’ve surely been interesting, “Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze.”

Kushina looked at the two siblings as they made their way down, this was going to be quite the interesting battle since Mito and Menma never actually fought unless it was training, both of them waited for Hayate approval to begin, “Begin!”

The two siblings looked at each other, Menma was already getting bored so he was the first to make his move, he ran towards Mito while performing some hand signs, “ **Wind Style: Sky Armor!** ” A force surrounded Menma as he approached Mito, “Going with that cheap thing, such a brat.” Mito spat as she went through her own signs, “ **Uzumaki Style: Wind Shurikens!** ” Mito threw ten shurikens at Menma that began to coat themselves in wind, making the range much thicker, But Mito wasn’t finished there, “ **Uzumaki Style:Adamantine Sealing Chains** !”

Kushina smiled to herself, the chains were a technique made for an heir of the Uzumaki clan.

Menma created a blade of wind as he sliced through the shurikens, “ **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet!** ” Menma shot the bullet towards Mito who dodged it and smirked at Menma, “ **Water Style: Crushing Tides!** ” Mito made two waves of water from the water around the arena and multiplied it big enough to be massive, she then proceeded to slam them into Menma, she quickly went through some signs, “ **Water Style: Water Bubble Prison!** ” She quickly morphed the water Menma was stuck in to form a bubble around him.

She kept her hands on him as she went through signs with one hand, “ **Wind Style: Great Wind Slash!** ” Mito used her other hand to slash across the bubble, Menma could feel as the force of wind sliced his body and he puffed.

Wait, puffed?

“ **Rasengan!** ” Menma yelled from behind as he hit Mito in her back, a clone came from in front of her with another rasengan that slammed into her stomach.

Both Menma’s vanished, “ **Fire Style: Exploding Fire Clones!** ” Fifty Menma’s surrounded Mito as they all closed in on her, she screamed as they all exploded on her.

Mito's body hit the ground as she was unconscious.

“Winner is Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze”

More and more rounds passed until there was only a good amount of people left, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shino Aburame, Neji Huuga, Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki.

Minato stood in front of them, “We will be taking a break from the Chunin exams for now, the finals will continue in one month, this should give each and every one of you enough time to train your bodies and work on your tactics, I’ll see you all then.” Minato finished.

Naruto sighed as he turned, “A month to train, I’ll do all that I can to get strong enough,” as Naruto walked away he was stopped by Kushina, “Naruto, congrats on making it to the finals, you’ve really outdone yourself, but when are you planning on showing off?” Naruto shrugged at the question, “Maybe in the finals if I’m facing off against Menma or probably Neji, I hate both.” 

Kushina simply sighed, “Well I actually do have someone to help you, since I was never there for you and you wouldn’t accept my training, I know someone who would be happy to train you, he’s also someone quite strong, when you see him you’ll realize who he is, his name is…”

Naruto walked down the street to the local hot springs, he saw a man with white hair looking through a peephole at the women’s hotsprings, Naruto looked at the card Kushina gave him.

“Master Jiraiya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended it before the finals cause I have some special plans for Naruto


	6. The Finales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finales, with twist and turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait, I've been meaning to get to this but just lost it every now and then, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**1 Month Later**

The chunin exams final rounds were beginning to take place, the final contestants would face off against each other until there is only one person left, this will determine who’s the most outstanding shinobi of this class year.

Naruto glanced around as he stood next to Shikamaru, “Sasuke isn’t here..” He said to the pineapple head next to him, “Troublesome, the Dosu guy also isn’t here,” Naruto scanned his eyes through the crowd to see who all was watching. Many people from Konoha and other villages were in the stands, he could even see his own peers, a sigh escaped his lips as the proctor called out to him.

“Uzumaki Naruto vs Neji Hyuga.”

Naruto face shot up as he glanced at the Hyuga, which triggered those memories Neji did to Hinata, “It seems as if fate destined for us to fight,” Naruto mocked as he narrowed his eyes at Neji, “I did say I was going to beat the ever living shit out of you.” Naruto said as Neji continued to stare at him, “Now, I’ll give you some options, forfeit… Or die trying to fight.” The boy said coldly.

Neji facial expressions didn’t change as he got into a fighting position, which made Naruto sigh, “Fine, have it your way,” Naruto didn’t get into a fighting position, he stood there with his arms crossed and his head lifted up, “Let’s dance, Neji Hyuga.”

They got the ‘Ok’ to begin the fight as the two stood in their, Naruto nor Neji made a move, everyone in the crowd watched in anticipation as neither clan members moved, who was going to make the first strike? What attack were they going to use first? So many questions yet so little answers.

Naruto looked around, “Neji, do you know why I’m special?” Naruto asked as the Hyuga stared at him, but Neji didn’t speak, “I’m special because I hold the Kyuubi, the Great Nine Tails, the one who reeked destruction on the village not so many years ago.”

Whispers were heard throughout the crowd, “But I am not only special for that, but I am special… For these.” Naruto paused as his blue eyes morphed into red ones with three tomoes, the audience gasped loudly as the murmurs turned into audible questions, “I shall be ending this, Byakugaun vs Sharingan, let’s see who wins.”

Naruto went through his hands signs, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” He unleashed the great flames at Neji who leaped out the way, but Naruto wasn’t finished there, as soon as Neji moved a wave of shurikens and kunais aimed towards him.

“ **Palm Rotation!** ” The Hyuga spinned in a swift motion as the metals clanged against his defensive move, Naruto leaped into the air as he created his hand sign, “ **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** ” Two Naruto’s poofed next to him as he grabbed one by the hand and threw it at Neji and the other one tossed Naruto even further into the air.

Clone A maneuvered itself past Neji’s rotation as the Hyuga stopped and began to engage the clone in a taijutsu show off, Neji’s byakugan seen that the clone had chakra within it so he immediately cut off the chakra paths as the clone burst into a cloud, Neji then dodged the other clone that had dropped down from the heavens and simply kicked it in the chin and caused it to also poof.

As soon as Neji looked up he saw a wave of Fireballs heading his direction, “ **Palm Rotation!** ” Neji called out as he deflected the flames, Naruto landed on the ground, “That Palm Rotation of yours is deadly, Neji,” Naruto complimented as he stared at him, Neji simply smirked, “It seems as if fate isn’t on your side.” Neji ran towards Naruto as he prepared to attack which made Naruto smirk, “Let’s see about that.”

**Audience**

Kakashi had his sharingan activated as he tried to keep up with what was going on in the arena, so far it seemed as if both Naruto and Neji were on par, but something kept telling Kakashi that Naruto wasn’t going all out. Everyone else on the other hand were shocked at the newest discovery, Minato himself was furious, Naruto wielded the sharingan, something that only a few ninjas had in the world ever since the extinction of the Uchiha clan.

What he couldn’t believe the most is that he disowned Naruto without even knowing this, he turned to look at his two children that were in the match, Naomi and Menma, Menma was gripping the rails in anger as he glared at Naruto, who knows what he was thinking of, Naomi on the other hand had a worried expression, was she still seriously worrying about Naruto? Perhaps Minato should let her know her place in this world again.

Other than that Minato had only one thing on his mind, he glanced at Kushina who was on the lower floors, how long has his wife been keeping this secret?

**Battle Field**

Naruto had no marks on him, Neji on the other hand was bleeding from his mouth, his face, his arms and bruising all over, he hadn’t been able to touch Naruto once, and he didn’t know how, everytime he tried touching Naruto, the Uchiha would always end up outsmarting him and hurting Neji.

As Neji was going to aim for Naruto’s chakra point, the Uchiha simply grabbed his arm and broke it.

Neji reeled his hand back in terror as he let out a blood curdling scream, the bone from within his arm was now out in the open as he bled on the arena floor, but Naruto wasn’t finished, he grabbed Neji’s foot and lifted the Hyuga in the air and proceeded to place a kunai on the ground as he forced Neji to hit the ground, causing the kunai to get lodged in the others hand, deep within it.

Neji didn’t want to scream, it would only satisfy Naruto, but Naruto had different plans, he flipped Neji over and forced his head against the ground as he held onto his hair, “Neji, I know you’re probably thinking I’m a demon, or some kind of monster, but I have feelings, feelings nobody would understand, at this moment, right here… Right now, I feel so alive! I feel so wonderful! I’m going to make you feel wonderful too, Neji.” Naruto positioned his hand along Neji’s eyelids, “This would only hurt a tiny bit,” Naruto said with a smirk as he proceeded to dig his fingers underneath Neji’s eyelids and pop out his byakugan, Neji screamed in agony as he started yelling out loud, “I forfeit! I forfeit! Stop!”Neji attempted to push Naruto off but he didn’t noticed the clones holding him down, he could only see out of his one useful eye as Naruto’s red ones stared into his, the hands coming closer and closer, the pressure from his eye as he could feel the beautiful colored world slip right out of his grasp.

And from there on.

Darkness.

“Uzumaki Naruto wins.” He heard as he opened his eyes, Neji looked around to see Naruto standing away from him, he looked around the area as he rolled over, he flinched as he realized his hand was broke, or so he thought, his hand was fine, in fact, his entire body was fine, he felt good, physically at least, mentally he was scarred.

Naruto looked down at Neji with his blue eyes, “That was a A class genjutsu I casted with my sharingan, I did it secretly so nobody else would noticed, from the time I had first locked eyes with you till now you were under a genjutsu, felt real didn’t it?” Naruto smirked as he walked off the field leaving Neji to only stare at him.

“Next round will be Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara,” Genma announced as he looked around.

Gaara stood on the field waiting for Sasuke to reveal himself, “May Sasuke Uchiha please come to the field.” Genma announced once more as murmurs began to be heard, Minata looked from his Kage booth, “Is Sasuke not here? He’ll be forfeited from the match,” He said as the Kazekage shook his head, “Let it slide this time and we can wait for it later, perhaps the Uchiha is putting in some last minute work?” The Kazekage said as Minato sighed, he sent Genma a look to which the other understood.

“The next round will be Shino Aburame vs Kankuro.”

Shino placed his hands on the rail, ready to leap off to the arena but before he could, “Kankuro has forfeited the match, which means Shino Aburame wins by default.” Genma announced as a bunch of sighs, groans and more sounds were heard from the audience.

The crowd began to get furious as the interest in fights were getting lowered, Temari gripped her fan as she used it as a way to get down, the harsh winds blowing throughout the crowd, she softly landed on the ground as Genma looked at her, “It only makes sense if I’m up next, but it matters on who I’m up against,” Temari said as she smirked at Genma, “Eagered… Interesting, ok, next match will be Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Temari.” 

The crowd cheered excitedly as they watched Naomi jump down while performing some flips and landed on the ground, “Let’s do it!”

Naruto looked at Shikamaru who caught his glance, “It seems as if they’re sparring you from fighting,” the boy teased as Shikamaru just sighed, “It’ll be too troublesome anyways, might as well let everyone tire themselves out.”

Naomi and Temari both stared at each other waiting for Genma to give them right away, before the words could officially leave his mouth the two went into attack mode, Naomi was first to launch her attack, “ **Water Release: Great Storm!** ” The clouds above the arena began to darken as rain soon fell from them.

Temari smirked as she used her wind fan and created a barrier to protect her from the rain incase it was destructive, she then used her fan again, “ **Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel!** ” she swung the giant fan at Naomi’s direction as the winds hurdled towards the blonde.

Naomi leaped back and jumped into the air as the sickles hit the arena wall creating a dent in them, “ **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** ” Thanks to the water Naomi had created around the wind, she was more than capable of performing her water jutsus, the dragon rose from a puddle as it made its way closer to Temari with a screech.

Temari simply used her wind and dispersed the dragon as she smirked at Naomi, “Childs play won’t be helping you this time, ‘ **Wind Style: Heavy Wind Bullet!** ’” Temari swung her fan again as a massive compact force of wind aimed towards Naomi, “And just to make this more fun, ‘ **Wind Style: Air Blade Jutsu!** ’” Once more she lifted the fan and swatted it to create the blades that followed alongside the bullet.

Naomi attempted to run out of the way but she ended up getting slashed by the multiple blades, she dodged it at the last second while she still had a chance as she kept herself upright on the ground, she took out an explosive kunai as she tossed it in front of the ground she was at and exploded it to create a smoke screen.

Temari blew away the dust and air as she gasp to see Naomi not there anymore, she looked around until she felt chakra from beneath her, but before she could react it was too late, three Naomi’s came from the ground and kicked her in the chin as Temari got flung up, “Uz!” They shouted as another Naomi came from above and kicked Naom in the face back down, “U!” The clone shouted as it poof away. 

Before she could touch the ground she was kicked in her side, “Ma!” the other clone shouted as it also poofed away, finally a clone kicked her back up into the air again, they had changed her position from the father regions of the arena to the middle, “Ki!”

Then a bunch of clones shot from the ground as they punched, kicked and stabbed Temari as she was in the air, “Uzumaki Naomi Barrage!”

Naomi landed the final blow by kicking Temari back onto the ground harshly and landing in front of her motionless body, Naomi was breathing roughly as she stared down Temari to make sure she was unconscious, as Genma walked next to her and rose her hand up, “Winner of this round is Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze!” 

The crowd cheered loud as some even started chanting Naomi’s name, Naomi looked around happily but as she locked eyes with Naruto her smile faded, why wasn’t he cheering her on?

“Next round is, Uzumaki Naruto vs Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze.”

The crowd was silent, nobody was saying a word, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of Menma’s and Naruto’s feet as they slapped against the walkway to the arena, Naruto kept his usual posture of his arms being crossed and Menma kept his hands in his pockets.

Konoha nine had worried looks along with their jonins, Kushina had an even more worried look, she knew that Naruto would most likely be merciless to Menma if they were to fight, but would Naruto go all out? Wouldn’t his ideal location for a fight be…

Naruto stopped in his steps as he stared blankly at the arena, “I pass.” He said simply for Genma to hear, not wanting to raise his voice, Menma stopped in his footsteps as he stared at Naruto, “You what?” he growled as his eyes narrowed at Naruto’s.

“Pass, P-A-S-S, I don’t like the setting we’re fighting in, if you wish to test your moves against me Menma Namikaze then you could find me meditating somewhere, I have no need to show everyone here the power of my abilities.” Naruto said as he began to turn around back to where he last was, but Menma grabbed him by the collar and turned him around.

“You demon piece of shit, fight me right now!” Menma yelled lowly enough for him and Naruto to hear, Naruto sighed as he grabbed Menma’s hand and threw him into the arena, “Fine.”

Naruto jumped into the air and went through his hand signs, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” He unleashed the burning flames from his mouth as Menma retaliated, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” The other said as the two balls of flames clashed.

Naruto landed as he raced towards Menma, taking out a kunai, Menma smiled wickedly as he raced towards Naruto, “Biiiiig Broooother!!!” Menma mocked as he slid along the ground and swung his kunai at Naruto, to which the sibling clashed his with him, Naruto went to punch Menma who grabbed it as Naruto smirked, he forced Menma to create the ‘Horse’ sign, he then kicked Menma away as he finished the rest, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ”

Menma leaped out of the way as he threw some shurikens at Naruto, “ **Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu!** ” The flame covered shurikens closed in on Naruto who simply waited for them to come closer, he covered his hands in chakra and grabbed the shurikens and tossed them back in different directions.

Menma used a wind technique to nullify the shurikens speed as they flopped onto the ground in front of him, he then created a clone and held his hand out as the clone began forming something in his hand, Naruto looked at the motion intently as he waited for the surprise, ‘ _ The Fourth’s technique, the rasengan, a compact ball of chakra that is short ranged, interesting, I hope they don’t mind if I… Steal it _ ’ Naruto smiled disgustingly as he summoned his own clone and began copying Menma’s movement.

**Audience**

Minato was standing over the table looking in shock, if Naruto were to complete this technique just by looks alone then that would mean all his time training his kids would’ve been for nothing but show, it would be even worse if Naruto were to add onto this technique.

The Rasengan was an ability his Sensei Jiraiya taught him, Minato knew Jirayai was teaching Naruto but he didn’t know he taught him the rasengan, or did he? If he did teach Naruto the rasengan then why wouldn’t Naruto use it in his fight with Neji?

Maybe Minato should continue watching.

**Field**

Both brothers finished their abilities, two perfectly formed rasengan in their hands, Naruto still kept that disgusting look on his face as Menma glared at him, the two ran towards each other with their hands reeled back, “ **Rasengan!** ” The two yelled as they clashed the orbs against each other.

But what Menma didn’t think of was Naruto having the advantage, “ **Fire Style: Exploding Flame Burst!** ” Naruto said from far behind, as the Naruto in front of him smirked, Menma was tricked, Naruto used a clone to cover his loss in case the rasengan didn’t work, but it did!

The flames came closer to Menma as he kicked the clone Naruto away and turned towards the flames, the rasengan still in his hand, he held it out as the ball began to absorb the flames, Menma looked in surprise as he swallowed the flames.

“ **Fire Release: Burning Rasengan** ” Menma said softly as he stared at the ball in his hands, he then looked up at Naruto who had his eyes slightly widened, “Didn’t see that coming did you, dearest big brother!” Menma ran towards Naruto who began to run along the wall, Naruto then stopped and turned around to Menma who shoved the rasengan in his chest, “ **Rasengan!** ” The boy yelled as the red orb grew in size and exploded, knocking both Menma and Naruto back.

Naruto stood up along with Menma as they stared at each other, Naruto had a whole in his clothes where Menma hit the rasengan, Naruto felt anger swell around his as he glared at Menma, Naruto couldn’t stand the ideal of losing to him, but then he remembered, his sharingan wasn’t activated so maybe it was a good thing he didn’t need a boost to be this good.

Naruto went through some signs, “ **Fire Style: Nine Tails Fox Jutsu!** ” Naruto opened his mouth as he shot out the flames that looked like fox heads, they opened their mouth as it closed the distance between Menma and itself.

Menma jumped out of the way for the first one as it created a giant explosion and he barely leaped out the way of the second one but this time being caught in the explosion, the third one bit down on Menma as it created another massive explosion.

The explosions left massive craters in the floor of the battle field, big enough to make a pool out of, Naruto walked towards the crater Menma was in, but as he looked down within it he realized nobody was in it, until his senses kicked in as he felt chakra underneath him, his sharingan activated out of instinct as he jumped into the air, avoiding the three Menma clones, but that was what the boy wanted, Naruto looked around the arena walls in shock as he saw Menma’s standing along it, “ **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!** ” The Menma clones unleashed the flames at Naruto who could feel the heat radiating off of them.

The flames were beautiful, but so deadly, Naruto screamed in agony as the balls clashed against his body and burned him alive.

Naruto was still alive, barely but good enough, he felt so tired though, he didn’t really want to get angry, but yet it was so hard not to, he could just hear the laughs coming from back then, those days the villagers used to kick him out their stores or throw food at him, those times when the only way he could really eat was either the late night sneaking into the kitchen, or Ichiraku Ramen, or even having to beg his teacher Iruka, and now those horrible memories came back to haunt him as he stared at the ground, he could feel the anger, the need to scrape away at those awful memories, the need to… Eradicate.

Naruto stood up, his blue eye(to the crowd) was replaced with a red eyes and a slit, the venomous chakra surrounded his body as it whipped and lashed out at the arena around him, the crowd could feel the horrific chakra as it banged against the walls.

Konoha nine looked in horror at Naruto as Gaara eyes were widened, Kushina and Kakashi stared at each other and then at Naruto, nobody knew exactly what to do, it was like the fox’s chakra had caused a trigger within their bodies.

Naruto ran through the signs two-times faster than usual, “ **Fire Style: Wrath!** ” Naruto’s voice replaced by a deeper one called out as Naruto roared the flames from his mouth, the great wall of fire took over the field in front of him as Menma called upon the fox’s chakra himself and used it to cast a jutsu that can nullify Naruto’s.

Now both brother’s had the chakra around them, it was a battle against good vs evil, “ **Fire Style: Flaming Flash Attack!** ” Naruto opened his mouth and roared the flame mouth as the funnel of flames aimed towards Menma, “ **Fire Style: Expanding Fire Stream!** ”

The two brother’s clashed their attacks repeatedly as the heat lit up the crowd, the proctor wanted to know whether he should interfere and call the match or let it continue, at this rate somebody was going to die.

Naruto ran on all fours as he raced towards Menma, he kicked Menma in the face and punched him so hard he hit the wall, Menma jumped out immediately as he kneed Naruto in the face but the older sibling wouldn’t let him continue, Naruto summoned two clones as they grabbed Menma’s leg and slammed into the ground, Naruto spin jumped into the air as he unleashed a whip of flames from his mouth.

Menma crawled out of the way as he ran towards the wall of the arena, Naruto tagging along right behind him while spewing more flames, as soon as Menma got onto the wall he jumped onto it and bounced off of it right behind Naruto, “ **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!** ” Menma called out as Naruto roared, the wind from his roar stopped Menma’s attack as he threw a wave of kunai at the younger one.

Menma copied what Naruto did earlier and roared out a wave of wind to dispel the kunais, he then went through some hand signs, “ **Wind Style: Cyclone Jutsu!** ” Menma slammed his hands onto the ground as the wind current in the arena began to pick up, Naruto felt his body begin to leave the ground as he was being lifted into the air, the current continued to pick up as Naruto started rotating in a circle.

Menma roared out some flames as the cyclone turned into a cyclone of fire, Naruto threw a kunai into the wall as he pulled himself out of the cyclone of flames, he glared at Menma as he went through some hand signs with one hand, “ **Wind Style: Divine Wind!** ” Naruto held his hand out as dispelled the cyclone and the winds he produced scattered around the arena, he made the winds pick up the shurikens and kunais scattered around the map.

Naruto undid his technique as he cleared out the arena, he needed to end this fight quickly, it seems as if Menma had the same idea as he began to make another rasengan, Naruto couldn’t perfect the rasengan, the one he made before was just a fluke, so he needed to outsmart Menma.

Menma ran towards Naruto with his hand reeled back, “ **Rasengan!** ” he yelled as he shoved the ball into Naruto’s face, ramming him into the ground and causing the orb to explode.

Menma stood on top of the crater he created as he looked down at Naruto, the nine tails chakra disappeared off of him as he fell onto his knees, he finally killed Naruto!

Genma was about to come down until Naruto appeared from underneath Menma, uppercutting him in the Jaw, “Uz!” Naruto shouted as a clone came from behind him and kicked Menma further, “U!” Another clone came and kicked Menma even higher into the air, “Ma!” The clone shouted as Naruto came from on top of Menma, “Ki!” Naruto kicked Menma straight in the nose as the boy slammed into the ground, “Uzumaki Naruto Barrage.” Naruto said nonchalantly as he got into his favorite stance, his arms folded across his chest

Menma was knocked unconscious as Genma appeared next to Naruto, “Winner is Uzumaki Naruto!”

Half of the crowd cheered while the other half stayed silent, but he couldn’t care less, he was just happy he beat the shit out of Menma, “We will take a two hour break from the Final Match, this break would allow you to go do whatever it is you need to get down, and when there is 30-10 minutes left we will notify you when the last match is beginning.” Genma announced as everyone started getting up from their seats, the medics came and picked up Menma and strolled him away while healing him.

Naruto made his way back up to the stairs where his friends met him, Kiba was first to come up and punch Naruto in the gut, “Great job man! You kicked ass!” The dog boy shouted as Ino bunked Kiba in the head, “You dumbass he just got done fighting!” She yelled.

“That was really an outstanding match Naruto,” Tenten said as she simply smiled at him, Naruto thanked her as Shikamaru ruffled his head, “Next time at least give a warning you’re going to use that chakra,” the Nara sighed as Naruto chuckled a bit, “Yeah Naruto! That Chakra of ours was very powerful!” Lee exclaimed.

Naruto locked eyes with Sakura as she smiled, “Good job Naruto, you did well.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “I know,” he said snarkingly as Sakura glared at him, “Piece of shit.”

“Well I’m going to get Kushina-san to heal me, I’ll catch you guys later,” Naruto said as he walked out the stadium.

Kushina was at her house, she was lucky that had put an interval before the final match cause Naruto and Menma was seriously injured, she was going to go upstairs until she heard a knock on the door, she sensed the chakra and it was Naruto.

She opened the door to see her son with his blank expression, “Yo,” he said simply as Kushina allowed him in.

Naruto sat on a stool with his shirt off, Menma really did a number on him, Kushina was surprised at the younger one’s power, she never really trained him, only Minato did, she just trained her other few, “Narumi! Can you pass me the ointment,” Kushina called out as she heard an ‘ok’ from downstairs, Naruto haven’t said a word since he entered, all he did was took off his shirt and sat on the stool, Kushina got the reference of course but she didn’t know why he wasn’t talking.

“Are you thinking of me… Mother?” Naruto asked as Kushina stopped her concentration of healing, “How did you know?” Kushina asked as she continued once more, she heard a sigh from Naruto, “I could sense it, y'know… I usually could feel the tensity in someone’s body, the heart rate, the muscle movement, that’s why when they announced me and Menma’s fight I could tell he tensed up along with the rest of you, you all held different expression, yours being anxiousness, Naomi’s being nervousness, Minato’s being disbelief, Mito’s being neutral and Menma’s being… Sorrow.”

Kushina was at a loss of words but she decided to listen still.

“I will be leaving with Jiraiya, after the exams, I shall go away for a few years to train my body, he told me something that I should be worried about, and I don’t think I’m powerful enough to defend myself,” Naruto said as Kushina eyes widen, “He told you about the Akatsuki?” She asked as Naruto nodded, “A group of S-ranked rogue shinobi, each one holding powers beyond those of average shinobi, they’re gathering the tail beast for some sort of project that I am unknown of, unfortunately for me I am known for the Kyuubi holder, along with Menma now, so it isn’t me that you should be worried for, it-” Naruto was cut off by Kushina, “I’m not worried about Menma, in fact I didn’t know Menma’s power excelled beyond that reach, it’s Minato that’s been the one training him, him and Danzo, Danzo from the root ANBU.”

The room turned silent, “Danzo… Interesting, the root ANBU are known to be emotionless beings, yet someone like Menma, someone as sickening as Menma being in there, something just sounds so odd,” Naruto added as Kushina nodded, “Look after yourself and your children Uzumaki Kushina, I have a bad feeling for the hopes of Konoha’s future.”

Narumi walked in as she handed Kushina the ointment, she then turned to Naruto who glanced at her, “Hey older brother,” she said with a smile, Naruto couldn’t put Narumi with the rest of his siblings for she was only younger, “Hello Narumi,” Naruto said as he reached in his back pocket and pulled a piece of paper out, “Want to see a trick?” Narumi nodded as Naruto smiled, he used his chakra to expand the paper a bit and then he made it turn into an origami, “Keep that, whenever you’re in trouble just push chakra into it.” Naruto said as he handed the beautiful swan to Narumi, she smiled happily, “Thanks big bro!” Narumi said as she skipped out of the room singing.

Once the two heard she was gone far they continued their discussion, “Y’know Narumi has been worried about you ever since you left, she gave up on being a shinobi and decided to simply be a healing nin, she said that she wanted to be as good as Tsunade, Tsunade the Sannin.” Kushina said as Naruto arched his back due to the coldness of the ointment, Naruto continued to listen as Kushina started to bandage him, “Try to take it easy Naruto,” Kushina said as she pat his back making the boy wince in pain, he turned around to her and smile, “Thanks… Mom,” Naruto grabbed his jacket and put it back on as he turned towards her, “It’s 10 minutes until the match starts back up, let’s go,” Naruto said as he shunshin, Kushina also shunshin to the stadium.

Gaara was already in the field standing with his arms crossed and sand particles surrounding him, this was the most anticipated match everyone wanted to see, Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of The Desert.

Naruto looked around to see Sasuke still hadn't arrived at the match yet, a sigh escaped his lips as he made his way to the bottom railing, sitting down on top of it with his legs crossed.

Shikamaru stood next to Naruto, “Waiting for Sasuke still?” Nara assumed as he rested his head in his hands, Naruto nodded, “The Uchiha has been going through it lately, I care not what happens to him,” Shikmaru looked at Naruto, “Couldn’t you say the same to yourself as well? Hiding your feelings away by acting like an idiot?” Naruto looked at Shikamaru, “So you knew?” The Uzumaki questioned as Shikamaru closed his eyes, “Maybe.”

10 minutes had passed as the time was closing in, Genma cleared his throat at the now filled arena, “Since it seems as if the time has expired…” Before he could finish his sentence a gust of wind filled the arena as leaves surrounded two figures.

As the winds cleared Kakashi and Sasuke stood back to back, Sasuke was wearing an all black shirt and shorts with bandages covering him, “Excuse us for coming late,” Kakashi eye smiled at Genma, “Your name?” Genma asked with his toothpick in his mouth, “Sasuke.. Uchiha.”

Kakashi got onto the railing alongside Naruto and Shikamaru, “Kakashi!” Gai said as he walked down the stairs towards him, Kakashi turned around with his famous eye smile, “Yo.”

Lee was also next to Gai wearing crunches and in a robe, he was silent through most of the walk but he still tried to keep his spirits up, “Is the match about to start?” He asked as he stopped beside Gai, “Yep, you’re just in time.”

**Field**

Sasuke and Gaara both stared at each other, Gaara held a venomous look in his eye as if he was desiring blood, Genma nodded at the both of them, “You may now begin your match,” he shunshin off the field to stay out of the way of whatever was going to happen.

Sasuke took out two shurikens and tossed them at Gaara who simply rose his sand and caught it, the sand than began to make shape of himself as Sasuke ran towards Gaara, Clone Gaara shoot a wave of sand at Sasuke who dodged it and continued to run towards him.

**Audience**

Naomi was sitting beside Sakura and Ino, “Why is Sasuke running towards Gaara? At that speed Gaara would most likely defeat him like he did Lee,” she didn’t notice but Lee seemed to look down at that part, “He most likely has a plan.” Shikamaru stated as the girls looked at him, “A plan?” Naomi mumbled as she looked back at the fight, “I wonder…”

**Field**

Sasuke reeled his fist back and punched it at Gaara who lifted his defense up, but then Sasuke smirked as he disappeared.

Gaara eyes widened as he was given flashbacks of his fight with Lee, he then turned around to see Sasuke standing there, he could see Lee’s fighting spirit standing behind Sasuke as he reeled his fist back and punched Gaara with brute force making the red-head fly back.

**Audience**

“That speed!” Lee exclaimed as he watched in shock, “That speed is equivalent to yours is it not?” Naruto said as he turned around and looked at Lee, “Y-y-yes but, it took years for me to gain such speed, but for Sasuke…” His voice trailed off as he sighs.

“Do not think of it such way,” Naruto began as Lee looked up at him, “It’s like talking for the first time, you never seen the words before but you have always heard of them, you know these words because somebody else said those words,” Naruto narrowed his eyes at Lee, “Sasuke only know how to do this because he seen you do it.”

Kakashi nodded, “Sasuke trained very hard after watching you and Gaara fight, and after seeing what Gaara was capable of it only makes sense for him to learn after someone in order to defeat them.”

Lee nodded as he turned his head back at the fight, “So Sasuke’s going to avenge me….?”

**Field**

Gaara stood up once more as he was prepared for another onslaught, but Sasuke was more than prepared to bypass his defensive mechanism, whenever Gaara turned his head as he saw a glimpse of Sasuke, Sasuke would always come from his blindspot.

Gaara looked behind him immediately only to receive a punch from the side of him, cracking more of his face, Gaara then turned that way only for Sasuke to come from above and kick him downwards.

Sasuke jumped back as Gaara sand rose up, he stood a good distance away from Gaara as the red-head tried to get back under control, Sasuke could only feel accomplished for doing that, fighting Gaara was no easy win, nor was it going to be any easier.

Sasuke activated his sharingan as he was going to get more serious, he ran towards Gaara at fast speeds and began to run around him in circles, throwing in a few attacks by the second, Gaara’s defense was going to keep up at this rate, Sasuke was too fast for him, everytime Gaara moved his sand Sasuke would always hit him from any direction, Gaara’s eyes weren’t fast enough.

As Sasuke went to attack Gaara created a field of spikes underneath him, Sasuke eyes widen as he leaped back before they could touch him, Gaara glared at Sasuke as he put up a hand sign, all the sand around Gaara began to surround him like a dome, Sasuke ran towards him as the dome was soon going to be complete.

As Sasuke got close a bunch of spikes came from in front of him, he didn’t see it coming but luckily he jumped back, though he suffered some injuries when doing so.

**Audience**

Naruto was impress to say the least, Sasuke’s speed was no joke but Gaara’s clutch was something else, Shikamaru noticed his friend’s excitement, “Yknow, you could always test Sasuke yourself Naruto,” Shika said as he repositioned his body, “I plan to.”

Temari and Kankuro who were on a different level with Shino stare in horror, “Gaara’s losing it down there,” Temari said as she could feel her siblings anger, “No doubt, he’s going to lose control.”

Shino could hear their conversation, but pretended not to.

**Field**

Sasuke attempts at getting closer to Gaara was futile, his defense was too good, Sasuke jumped back from another wave of spikes created by the dome, ‘ _ My distance is key, but, this is a good time to test ‘that’ jutsu.’ _ Sasuke jumped along the arena walls as he kneel down.

He channeled chakra into his palm and waited for the results to come, as soon as he saw the spark he channeled more chakra, soon more sparks started coming and his whole fist was covered in lightning that created the sound of many birds.

**Audience**

Gai turned around to Kakashi in shock, “You taught him that technique!?” Gai was in the mixture of pissed and shock, Kakashi nodded, “I saw a lot of me within Sasuke, and I knew that with my help he would become someone great.”

Sakura looked at Gai, “What is that technique?”

Gai looked at them as they all must’ve had the same question, “That technique is one that Kakashi made when he was younger, the chakra channeled into it takes a lot, though it's just a jab, the ability is used great for assassinations, speed is the requirement when performing a move like this one, the speed of the jab makes a noise like ‘chichichichi’ a sound similar to that of The Rumbling of A Thousand Birds, otherwise known as…”

**Field**

Sasuke ran along the ground as he kept his against the floor underneath him, his speed became faster and faster and he got closer to Gaara, as soon as he entered Gaara’s range the boy sent out the sand spikes that formed around his dome.

Sasuke dodged the upcoming onslaught as he got closer to Gaara, he reeled his fist back and plunged it forward into Gaara’s defense.

“ **Chidori: One-Thousand Birds** ”

**Audience**

Everyone was in shock as Sasuke penetrated Gaara’s defense, Lee analyzed the situation, ‘ _ Chidori… That attack looks like one that simply anyone can counter, but not Sasuke, for he not only possess the strength for it but his eyes allows him to bypass any counter attack that comes his way, running in a straight line is a dead giveaway for an attack, I see why only he could perform something as amazing as this. Sasuke, I desperately envy your capabilities, fighting you once was a warm up for me, but if I were to do it again, would I need to go all out? Or would I die trying…?’ _

**Field**

Gaara looked inside his dark dome as Sasuke hands were against his chest, he could feel something tingle on his body, it felt sickening, it felt disgusting, the warm feeling that came down his chest, was it sweat? Perhaps he was crying? No, bullshit, he never cries, he hasn't cried ever since that day.

Then what was this feeling, his eyes looked down at his forearm to see a crimson red liquid, what was it they called this? He remembers his brother Kankuro and Temari used to always get it whenever they accidentally do something wrong.

But how come he was receiving the same issue? Surely he hasn’t done something wrong? Why was Sasuke’s hand in his defense? Why did he feel so uncomfortable? Did he make a mistake? Did he? How could he? Why would he make a mistake! Mother wouldn’t be proud! Mother would abandon him! Why would mother curse him!

Gaara let out a viscous scream as he could feel his anger rising. Mother made him bleed!

Sasuke tried pulling his arms out of Gaara’s defense as he could sense something terribly wrong, when he noticed the limb wouldn’t move and that something was keeping it from moving he began to panic, he activated his chidori again and pulled his arm out, as he moved out a weird arm with blue veins was holding onto him before it slithered back into Gaara’s defense.

Gaara’s defense lowered itself as he held onto the bleeding wound while staring psychotically at Sasuke.

**Audience**

Naruto was looking at the fight until he noticed a white feather in front of him, ‘ _ Genjutsu… An Ambush _ ’

Sakura looked around as the feather fell from the sky, though she wasn’t affected since she built a genjutsu resistance mechanism.

The Fourth Hokage eyed the ‘Kazekage’ who simply looked at him, ‘ _ Kabuto’s moving..’ _ smoke began to fill the Hokage both as the Hokage’s protection service arrived, “Hokage-sama, an ambush!” The man said as he got struck by a kunai, Minato looked in shock as he stood up from his seat, more kunais came and pierced the man as he slumped against the wall.

Minato formed a rasengan but before he could move the Kazekage held him in his place, “Kazekage… You do realize you’ll start a war between us.. Right?” Minato said as the Kazekage held a kunai in front of him, “Indeed.” The man stated simply.

Minato shook his head as he flashed behind Kazekage and kicked him, “Playtime’s over… Orochimaru.”

Sasuke looked up as he saw Temari and Kankuro standing over Gaara who was growling aggressively, “Gaara…” Temari said as he looked at her sibling, “He’s going to lose control here!” Kankuro shouted as a sand shinobi stood next to them.

The man took out three shurikens and tossed them at Sasuke before the boy could react; three kunais took down the shuriken as Genma appeared in front of Sasuke.

The sand shinobi looked to the three kids and ordered them to take Gaara away from the area, Temari and Kankuro nodded as they picked Gaara up and jumped out of the arena walls, Sasuke got up and glared as they left and looked at Genma, who looked at him, “From here on out you’re already a chunin, prove your worth as a Leaf shinobi,” he said as Sasuke nodded, “Does that mean you want me to take them out?” The Uchiha asked, “Just don’t get ahead of yourself.”

With that Sasuke ran past Genma and the sand ninja and chased after the other three.

Kakashi and Gai sensei were both busy battling the sound ninja that had arrived in the stadium, as more kept appearing they saw Kushina come out and help them, “Kakashi, the sand is beginning an ambush on the leaf! They summoned a snake in the forest that made its way through our barricades!” Kushina informed as she kicked a shinobi in the face, Kakashi turned to look at Sakura who was also fighting a shinobi, “Sakura, wake up Shikamaru and Naruto!” He said as he tossed a shuriken into the shinbo she was fighting neck.

Sakura ran towards the two motionless bodies as she got closer she noticed both their eyes twitching, Sakura grabbed onto both of their legs and pinched them hard Naruto was the first to shoot up and then Shikamaru was next, “You idiots! The village is getting destroyed and you want to spend your time sleeping!” She yelled as both the males sighed, “Fine, let’s go, what’s our mission?”

Kakashi appeared beside them, “Your mission is to track and fine Gaara of The Desert along with his siblings,” Naruto nodded, “Gaara seems to be the Jinchuriki of the One Tail, Shikaku, which means during that fight he was losing control, what happened on that day in Konoha many years ago will happen once more if we don’t act fast.”

Kakashi nodded, “Here,” he said as he did a summoning jutsu and a small dog appeared, “This is a ninja hound, he’ll help you figure out where Sasuke and the others went.” The group nodded as they began to run away.

Sasuke jumped from branch to branch chasing, he could see them right in front of him, he took out five shurikens and tossed them at the three to which they dodged, Temari looked behind as she turned towards Kankuro and nodded, she then stopped on a branch and faced Sasuke with a determined look on her face.

“You seem excited for someone who's going to get their ass kicked,” Sasuke stated as he threw some shurikens at her.

Temari lifted her fan and swatted it down, “ **Wind Style: Great Sickle Weasel Jutsu!** ” The massive blades cut through the thick tree branches as they aimed towards Sasuke who continued to dodge out the way, Temari then lifted her fan again, “ **Wind Style: Great SandStorm!** ” A strong breeze blew through the forest as it picked up the grain of sand off the branches.

Sasuke waited for the right moment and jumped out from the tree, “ **Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu!** ” He shot the balls of flames at her as she leaped off the branch and landed onto the ground with a ring of flames surrounding her.

She then realized her placement but before she could react Sasuke attacked, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” He precisely shot the flames to be within the circle.

The group jumped from branch to branch, “They’re very far from here, we should’ve left earlier,” Pakkun said as he continued to leap branches, “We could’ve if these two idiots didn’t pretend to sleep!” Sakura shouted as she glared at the two boys.

“War is temporary, sleep is unlimited.” Naruto said simply which earned a nod from shikamaru, “Naruto…” Sakura said softly to which earned a look from the boy, “After this I will torture you.”

Naruto jumped in front of them, “You’ll have to catch me first.” 

The silence was loud as Naruto continued to leap from branches very oddly, Pakkun sniffed the air, “Enemies incoming.” 

Naruto turned around as he ran through some signs, “ **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!** ” He inhaled a large amount of air and exhaled it as the ninja just so happened to appear in his line of fire, they screamed in agony as the ball of flames hit them and exploded.

“That should give us some time to continue moving forward.” Shikamaru stated.

Kankuro held Gaara in his arms as his brother continued to transform in his hands, “Hold on Gaara, just a bit more!” Kankuro whispered as a shuriken came out of nowhere and struck the area he was just standing at,  _ ‘Uchiha! Then what of Temari!?’ _ Kankuro stopped moving as Sasuke came from above and attempted to attack him but Kankuro moved back.

Sasuke was going to attack until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Shino, “Let me handle him, why? Because we were meant to fight beforehand,” Shino said as he took his hand off of Sasuke and looked at Kankuro who glared at him and then looked at Gaara, just as he was going to put him down Temari came from above and grabbed their brother.

Kankuro shot her a smile and then turned back to Shino and Sasuke, “Go Uchiha.” Shino ordered as Sasuke nodded, he then ran after Temari.

Kankuro revealed his puppet as he commanded it to attack Shino, Shino took out two kunais and tossed them at the puppet but as they struck it turned to a log, “Substitution Jutsu?” Shino questioned as he heard rattling noises from below.

Shino jumped up as the puppet hands extended towards him, as he got onto a branch the puppet rushed towards him, opening its mouth and launching two kunais at him, Shino gasped as the kunais punctured his head and chest.

Kankuro smiled victoriously as he watched Shino ‘die’ but as he looked closer he noticed bugs coming out and then Shino’s entire body turning into insects, his eyes widened as he dodged an incoming punch from Shino and leaped off the branch he was on and onto another, “Creating a clone made of insects was the right choice,” Kankuro smirked as he looked down on Shino, “Your puppet is a medium and long ranged type, I had to test that theory that in a close battle you would simply have your guard down,” Shino said as Kankuro looked at him in disgust, “While that may be true it doesn’t mean I’ll allow you to come close, I’ll show you my puppets ninjutsu!” Kankuro exclaimed as he moved his fingers, commanding his puppet.

Crow arms lifted up as a hole from his elbow shot out a canister, Shino released his bugs, as his bugs hit the canister a purple gas was released into the air, Shino gasped as he covered his nose and mouth,  _ ‘Poison gas…! _ ’ _ Shino jumped up onto a branch above him as he tried steadying his balance, ‘Damn… I must’ve inhaled a bit too much’ _ Shino looked at the gas below him,  _ ‘The puppet must be hiding within the gas.’ _

Kankuro hid in the trees as he watched Shino suffer to keep his body steady,  _ ‘The effects kicked in, good!’ _ Kankuro moved his fingers slightly as Crow rose up from behind Shino, it then released a blade as Shino turned around and watched in horror as Crow stabbed him in the chest, bugs came from Shino’s chest and spreaded over his body, Kankuro gasped as he realized it was another clone, he spotted Shino on a different branch and ordered Crow to attack but then he noticed his puppet couldn’t move anymore.

“What the-!” Kankuro said aloud as he watched Crow get eaten alive by insects, “Insects!” Kankuro glared at Shino who stood straight up,  _ ‘Damn, so the insects from the clone wasn’t a diversion, it was a part of his plan!’ _ Kankuro glared at Shino as he detached his strings and reattached them to another puppet, “But my plan isn’t over yet!” Kankuro declared as his other puppet mouth opened to reveal a sharp blade extending from it, he aimed it at Shino until it couldn’t move anymore,  _ ‘You gotta be kidding me!’ _ Kankuro screamed in his head as he noticed insects crawling on him, then a bunch of them came from him as they proceeded to tackle him to the ground.

Shino watched as Kankuro looked in surprise and anger, “If you’re wondering how you came to defeat let me explain simply, I managed to make a insect drop on you when I was going to aim at you earlier, that punch that you dodged, it was really me needing a way to get you in surprise and without you noticing me placing it.” Shino explained as he watched Kankuro’s eyes widened.

“Then how did you know where I was!?” Kankuro shouted as he continued being covered by insects.

“Simple really, females have no smell, males can only sniff out the female beetle,” Shino said as Kankuro looked up to see the beetle on his headband, “Damn this!” He yelled as he fell off the tree branch.

**Minato and Orochimaru**

Orochimaru dodged the incoming kick from Minato as he smirked, Minato glared as he maneuvered his legs and knocked Orochimaru off his feet making the man hit the ground hard, Minato charged a rasengan quickly as he aimed down at Orochimaru who substituted himself.

Minato looked behind him as Orochimaru snickered, “Minato-kun you’re quite fast, no wonder they call you the Yellow Flash,” Minato shivered at Orochimaru’s nickname for him, “Stay the hell out of Konoha!” Minato yelled as he flashed in front of Orochimaru and punched him.

Orochimaru flew back as he landed on the roof roughly, “Minato… Is this how you usually treat guests… Well, it’s not as bad as you treat your son.” 

Minato made two create two rasengans as he flashed from above his current position to on top of orochimaru, “Piece of shit!” Orochimaru looked calm as he easily dodged the incoming blow, Minato chased him with his two rasengans as Orochimaru dodged awfully, he then tripped Minato which caused the man to cancel his jutsu.

Orochimaru opened his mouth wide as a snake came out, and then a sword came out of the snake, Minato stood up as he stared at Orochimaru, “Kusanagi… So you decided to get serious,” Minato said as Orochimaru nodded, “I always have to impress my fans,” the snake said seductively as he licked his lips.

Orochimaru raced towards Minato with his sword as he slashed at the younger man, Minato dodged and kicked Orochimaru in the throat and shoved a rasengan in his stomach, Orochimaru flew and backflipped as he skidded along the rooftop.

“It seems I underestimated you a bit, Mi-Na-To-Kun,” Orochimaru went through some hand signs quickly, “ **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!** ” He inhaled a heavy amount of air and expelled it as the flames of dragons aimed towards Minato.

Minato flashed behind Orochimaru and kicked him in the sides causing him to once again fly away and crash along the buildings rooftop, as soon as he looked up he seen Minato with a rasengan aiming down towards him, “Sorry but no,” Orochimaru stated as he kicked Minato’s arm, breaking it and then twisting his legs as the bone came out, Minato screamed in agony as he didn’t know what part of his body he should hold onto.

“Minato-kun, for someone declared hokage it sucks for you to die so earlier, but can you say hi to sensei for me in hell?” Orochimaru said as he raised his sword up and swung it at Minato, Minato exploded as the sword decapitated him, catching Orochimaru off guard as he flew in the air,  _ ‘What the…!’ _ Minato came from behind Orochimaru in sage mode, “ **Massive Rasengan!** ” Minato shouted as he shoved it into Orochimaru’s back, as Orochimaru fell to the ground Minato created a clone.

The clone launched multiple kunais at Orochimaru as it teleported through them all, Minato charged up a rasengan as he waited for the perfect time, “ **Flying Thunder God: Space-Time Hurricane Flash Sequential Steps: Style Zero!** ” The clone grabbed Orochimaru and teleported in front of Minato as he shoved another rasengan into Orochimaru and watched him fly away, breaking the barrier he had put up.

Minato sighed as he stretched out his arms and legs, “Time to go save the village.” He flashed off the rooftop and somewhere else.

**Sasuke and Gaara**

Temari sat Gaara down at a tree as Sasuke stood in front of them both, Gaara was growling in agony as he could feel the transformation of the Ichibi take over his body, Sasuke could only stare in horror as Temari backed away from Gaara after placing him on a branch, Gaara groans of agony continued to only get louder and louder.

Sasuke couldn’t move, for some reason no matter how badly he wanted to he couldn’t, he never felt chakra like this before, he really wanted to run away and hide.

Gaara stood still,  **“I can’t keep it in! I need to! Mother wants to feast!”** That voice wasn’t Gaara’s, it sounded nothing like him, The left side of Gaara’s upper body was covered in some sort of sand like flesh, while the other was still normal, Gaara opened his eyes as he stared at Sasuke, which made the Uchiha flinched, those same eyes watched him during Gaara’ sand dome.

Gaara leaped off the branch he was on as he growled at Sasuke, he reeled his left hand back as he shot it forward, extending the flesh connected to it towards him, Sasuke mind caught up with the current situation he was in as dodged the incoming attack and leaped towards another tree and hid behind it, he grabbed onto his hand as it throbbed in pain,  _ ‘Damn is this guy a monster!’ _ Sasuke jumped again as Gaara attacked the branch he was on and hid behind another one.

Gaara looked around as saliva came from his mouth,  **“What’s wrong Uchiha Sasuke!? Is my existence making you piss your pants!?”** Gaara shouted as he continued looking,  **“Come out Sasuke! Prey’s are supposed to give up easily! But you’re making this difficult!”**

Sasuke ran out from above as Gaara looked at him and extended his claws at him, Sasuke gasped as he put his hands up, Gaara growled as he dug his claws into Sasuke’s side and threw him into the three, only for a log to take his place. Gaara looked around again as Sasuke came from above, “Looking for me?” The Uchiha said as he took out six kunais and tossed them at Gaara.

The man-beast raised his hand as the kunais Sasuke threw got sucked into them,  **“I was but it seems like you came to me instead!”** Gaara shot the kunais back at Sasuke with faster speeds, as one of the kunais hit Sasuke vanished,  **_‘A clone…’_ ** Gaara growled loudly.

_ ‘Damn!’ _ Sasuke looked at Gaara from behind the tree he was hiding at, Sasuke stared at his hands as he clutched them,  _ ‘I need to do something… Itachi kept me alive for a reason, if I were to die at this exact moment then my parents death... It’ll all be useless!’  _ Sasuke stood up as he activated his chidori, “I will avenge them all!” 

Gaara looked behind him to see Sasuke’s chidori, he smiled as he jumped off the branch he was in, Sasuke came from his hiding spot and reeled his chidori back and punched it forward as he jabbed Gaara in the shoulders.

Gaara groaned in pain as the sand from his arm came off, he then groaned even louder when the limb regrew itself to his arm,  **“Uchiha Sasuke!”** Gaara roared as Sasuke looked at him with his sharingan activated,  _ ‘I don’t think I’ll be able to do another chidori, but I have no other choice left but to try doing one!’ _ Sasuke activated his chidori again as he could feel his chakra depleting, Gaara looked at him as he growled, “Here I go!” Sasuke shouted as he leaped off the tree branch and aimed towards Gaara who also leaped off the branch, as Sasuke got close he throbbed in pain as his chidori power lost its power.

Gaara and Sasuke landed on their branches, Gaara then fell down on his knees as his limb came off.

Sasuke looked back at him as his cursed mark was activated, Sasuke fell down as his body wore itself out and chakra exhaustion. Gaara growled as he grew his limb back and jumped to attack Sasuke, as he got closer somebody kicked Gaara in the face and made the man-beast fly back and hit a bunch of branches.

Sakura, Pakkun and Shikamaru stepped on the branch Sasuke was on as Naruto was on another, “Sasuke?” Sakura called out, she inspected closer and saw he was still moving in agony, “His body is in pain Sakura, he must’ve used up all his chakra when fighting,” Shikamaru informed as the girl nodded.

Naruto turned around to look at his friends and then at Gaara, “You’re not putting up much of a fight, Gaara.” Naruto stated as the beast looked at him, “Would mother want you to turn into that creature?” Gaara's eyes widened as he stared at Naruto, “Wouldn’t she be… disgusted.”

Gaara roared loudly as he jumped towards Naruto, “ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** ” Naruto inhaled and exhaled the ball of flames at Gaara, Gaara used his arm to form a ball around himself, Naruto cancelled his technique and jumped out of the way of Gaara’s tackle, he got onto the tree and started running up it.

Gaara could feel more of his body being taken over by ‘Mother’s Love’ as his right side turned into the beast form but his legs were still human, Naruto turned around once he got to the top and ran through some hand signs, “ **Fire Style: Nine Tails Fox Jutsu!** ” Naruto shot nine flaming fox heads at Gaara who tried to block it but ended up getting exploded by the head.

Eight more were still left as Gaara grabbed onto the trees and dodged them luckily, Naruto watched as two more heads chased after Gaara, luckily another hit Gaara in the stomach which sent him towards the ground and the last one exploded on him as he was laying on the ground.

Naruto jumped on the branch where his friend was as Sasuke sat up awkwardly, “Enjoyed the show?” Naruto grinned at them as Sasuke sighed, his curse mark still being activated.

Gaara laid on the ground in pain as his sand was still trying to form itself, the foxes heads managed to do a good number on him, Gaara hated being hurt, why wasn’t mother protecting him? Was he bad? He didn’t want mother to be upset, because if mother’s upset… Then he’s upset.

A giant burst of smoke appeared as the group of chunin gasped, Naruto and Sasuke looked in horror as a giant black shadow was visible through the smoke, “What the hell is that?” Sasuke asked as he stood up, “The One-Tails.” Naruto whispered as the beast opened its eyes.

**“Sand Burial.”** The monstrosity commanded as Naruto was swallowed by the sand, “Naruto!” Sakura shouted as she attempted to get through the sand but was swatted away by the force of the beast hand slamming against the ground.

Naruto groaned as the sand started to get uncomfortable, “Damn this!” Naruto cursed, “ **Summoning Jutsu!** ” The boy shouted as the sand burst off of him and a toad took the size of the one-tails sat tall.

The toad was red with darker marks on its body and wore a robe along with a massive crack-pipe in its mouth,  **“Well look what we have here.”** The toad said as he looked around and then on his head, “Yo,” Naruto said simply,  **“Uzumaki Naruto, you amaze me each and every time you summon me,”** Gamabunta said as he rose his hand up for Naruto to fist bump it, once he felt the contact of the smaller ones fist he looked at the summoning in front of him,  **“Explain the situation,”** Gamabunta ordered as Naruto nodded.

“That guy over there is Shukaku, the one tails, the jinchuriki of that is Gaara of The Desert, who has been taken over by the one-tails,” Naruto explained as he sat on the toads head, “I summoned you so you can help me beat the shit out of them both.” Naruto stated which earned a chuckle from the massive toad,  **“Fine, but you owe me a drink after this”** Gamabunta said as Naruto shook his head, “Does age laws not exist in your world?” Naruto asked but didn’t receive an answer as Gamabunta took out his sword,  **“Perhaps but I never thought of it”** The toad began to run towards the one-tails as he raised his sword and sliced off its arm.

Gaara chuckled as he laughed even louder,  **“Isn’t this fun! Uzumaki Naruto!”** Gaara proceeded to allow himself to come out from the head, to which made Naruto gag a bit,  **“Is that the jinchuriki?”** Gamabunta asked as he looked at Gaara,  **“Signs of insomnia, the circles underneath his eyes show that he doesn’t sleep, it must be because of the tailed beast within him, haunting him at night with horrid thoughts”**

Gaara made a sign as Shukaku laughed aloud,  **“Finally, I am free!”** The beast shouted as he glared at Naruto and Gamabunta,  **“Naruto, I’m going to jump.”** Gamabunta said as he proceeded to bend his legs, “ **Wind Style: Air Bullet!s** ” Shukaku inhaled as he slammed his stomach and shot a wave of wind at Gamabunta who jumped out the way, “ **Water Style: Water Bullets!** ” Gamabunta spewed at the water as Shukaku launched a bullet of air at the attack.

Gamabunta landed on the ground and leaped back into the air, Shukaku laughed as he launched two more bullets at Gamabunta, “ **Water Style: Water Bullets!** ” Gamabunta shot another bullet to nullify Shukaku’s attack, Naruto sensed another, “ **Wind Style: Wind Bullet!** ” Naruto inhaled a massive amount of air and shot it out as it clashed with the other one,  **“Nice one Naruto.”** Gamabunta said as he landed on the ground, he raced towards Shukaku as the beast continued to shoot air bullets,  **“Naruto, knock the medium out!”** Gamabunta jumped and landed in front of Shukaku as he grabbed his shoulders.

“Got it!” Naruto yelled as he jumped off Gamabunta's head, Naruto called upon a bit of ‘inner’ power, “ **Fire Style: Wrath!** ” Naruto roared the flames at Shukaku’s face, blinding the beast as he maneuvered his body to land directly in front of Gaara, “Gaara! Wake! The Fuck! Up!” Naruto yelled as he reeled his head back and slammed it against Gaara’s forehead, the metal part of his headband clashing to Gaara’s naked forehead creating a print onto it.

Gaara eyes widened as his head throbbed in pain, but his body still wasn’t removing itself from Shukaku’s grasped, Naruto grabbed Gaara by his hair and ripped him out of the sand and threw him to the ground, the beast screamed as he proceeded to turn into sand and disappeared, Gaara fell from the air and crashed into a bunch of trees and hitting the ground roughly.

Naruto jumped down from the branches and landed in front of Gaara, “What is wrong with you?” Naruto asked as Gaara opened his eyes, “Letting yourself go, wreaking havoc on everything and everyone around you!” Naruto shouted as he could feel tears swell into his eyes, “Tell me! What good could’ve come from all this death and destruction!” Naruto glared at Gaara who’s own tears began to come into his eyes.

Naruto looked away from Gaara, “Me and you,” Naruto began as his breath hitched, “Me and you are more alike than you think we are.” Naruto stated as he looked back down at Gaara, “I have the nine tails fox inside of me, I’ve always hated it being inside of me because no matter what people will always remember me as the reason why the village was on that day,” Naruto explained as he wiped his tears away, “I… I would never want to hurt them, any of them, but sometimes I do,” Naruto stated as he kneeled down to Gaara, “Gaara… I’ll be your friend, if that matters to you.”

Naruto didn’t get a answer since Gaara was most likely asleep, he sighed as Sasuke jumped down next to him, Naruto looked at him as the Uchiha looked back, “Shikamaru went after Sakura who was blown away by the summoning, he’ll let us know if she’s fine.”

Kankuro and Temari dropped next to them as Kankuro picked up Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke glanced at them as they looked away and ran off with Gaara.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Title would be Brothers:Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked the story, or if you didn't then that's fine, I'll try to update as fast as possible but I am known to get lazy and delay on stories
> 
> Edit 1: Realized I got the chunin and genin exams mixed up, so if you read it originally you'll be able to see the type
> 
> Edit 2: I'm a idiot and I got the sequenced mixed up


End file.
